luna salvaje
by marsromina
Summary: esta es una historia, que nace entre las cenizas de tokio luego de haber sufrido una terrible caida cauzada por la segunda guerra mundial...serena y darien deberan pasar por muchas pruebas para proteger y lograr llevar acabo el amor profundo que se profesan...
1. prologo

**Luna salvaje**

**Prologo**

Durante los vestigios que dejaron al mundo desvastado por la segunda guerra mundial, por el año 1945… entre cenizas y heridas profunda de las naciones y continentes, nació una flor, una frágil y delicada flor…

Su madre fue a dar a luz en un hospital en ruinas cubierto de escombros en la ciudad de Tokio pero la mujer no resistió el parto y murió… la pequeña nació el 30 junio de 1945, en agosto de ese mismo año estados unidos lanza bombas nucleares en las ciudades de Hiroshima y Nagasaki… todos los niños huérfanos son enviados a un convento incluyendo a la pequeña serena, nombre que le pusieron en el hospital, por su tranquilidad a comparación con otros niños, la beba aun no cumplía dos meses de vida y ya había sido trasladada a varias casas de refugio, por los azotes de la guerra, pero en ese convento la niña fue donde creció…

Al cumplir cinco años un matrimonio de Tokio la adopto, ellos tenían una hija de 7 años llamada Beryl, que era muy celosa y caprichosa pero nunca lo demostraba delante de sus padres. Cuando serena cumplió 7 años, la niña recibió un caballo de regalo, pues ellos vivían en un pueblito muy alejado de la ciudad y tenían una hacienda, Beryl llena de odio y resentimiento le hacia la vida imposible a la pequeña, y ya no aguantaba vivir en ese campo, ni seguir en ese colegio de monjas, les pidió a los padres que la mandaran a estudiar a Londres, porque ella quería una educación mejor. Los padres sin más remedio accedieron a sus caprichos y la dejaron ir, quedándose con serena. La joven siguió estudiando en el colegio de monjas para mujeres, era muy buena alumna y muy buena hija, respetuosa de sus padres y muy bondadosa, sin lugar a dudas una niña que reflejaba paz…

Es el año 1962, la bella flor ya tiene 17 años, es una joven muy bella y dulce, con una educación especial, ha crecido con gracia y orgullo en sus padres adoptivos, esta muy ilusionada con su compromiso, pues su novio Diamante le ha propuesto matrimonio hace 3 meses, pero tuvo que irse a Londres a tramitar unos papeles de la universidad de derecho hace dos meses y no le ha vuelto a escribir, ella es muy inocente e ingenua, pues aun conserva su virginidad, y no conoce la pasión pero un día inesperado recibió una carta de el que le rompió el corazón, pues la carta que le había enviado, le decía , que ya no habría casamiento, pedía disculpas, pero no podía seguir con el compromiso…

Las tristezas no acabaron para serena, porque dos días después de esa noticia, su padrastro tiene un accidente donde fallece dejándolas solas, su hermanastra decide volver del internado en Londres, por la mala noticia…

En el mismo día que nació serena, un niño de 5 años, corría junto a sus padres, en Tokio huyendo del Kenpeitai _"Cuerpos de soldados de ley"_ eran una especie de policías, gendarmes, pero para los civiles actuaban como represores que no dudaban en torturar a aquellos que habían arrestado… en la persecución el niño cayo al suelo, y su padre un simple pescador fue por su rescate, pero los policías lo atraparon y redujeron a golpes con sus armas, y ante los ojos del niño lo mataron, su madre estaba embarazada de 5 meses, entre llantos y desesperación abrazo al pequeño… Darién chiba, desde ese día nunca pudo olvidar el rostro de los hombres que acabaron con la vida de su padre.

La madre del pequeño dio a luz en octubre a una pequeña niña, a quien llamo michiru…

La mujer llamada ikuko con sus dos hijos, se refugio en un albergue y trabajaba en una fabrica textil, era la manera de mantener a sus hijos… al pasar el tiempo 7 años después su madre cayo en una terrible enfermedad, que no le permitió seguir trabajando, lucho varios meses contra ella, pero no la resistió… al quedar huérfanos Darién se hizo cargo de su hermana, con tan solo 12 años, aprendió a sobrevivir, se adapto a viajar de un lado a otro, pero siempre protegiendo a su hermanita…

Ya en 1962, Darién tiene 22 años y su hermana michiru pronto cumplirá 17 años, el joven ha tomado una mala reputación según las familias acaudaladas, lo describen como un pandillero de izquierda, pero para la gente humilde es un justiciero, que defiende los derechos humanos de cada trabajador…

En un escrache a los políticos, donde se habían convocado a huelga, el reconoce a uno de los hombres que mato a su padre, pero para su poca fortuna este hombre era nada mas que el comandante mayor de la armada de Tokio…

Amigos: esta es mi nueva propuesta, a pedido de unas grandes amigas, espero que les guste el comienzo de mi fic… pero les advierto que no voy a poder actualizar seguido, pues estoy con mucho trabajo…

Desde ya los invito a leer, los personajes son propiedad de naoko pero la historia es mía… cualquier comentario o duda, déjenlo en un review que yo se los contestare…

Besos y abrazos… Romina


	2. Chapter 1

Hola amigos muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta nueva historia, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo besos

**Capitulo 1**

Un semana después del enterrio del padre de serena y la llegada de beryl a la hacienda, las cosas para la viuda se le habían complicado, pues su esposo había adquirido muchas deudas, a través de los años, que no había pagado y la herencia que les había dejado eran puras deudas…

**-Doña Molly, aquí están todos los papeles que habían guardado en el ático…** dijo lita una de la empleadas a su patrona, mientra le traía una caja de papeles

**-santo dios, esto no puede estar pasando, son muchas deudas, que vamos a hacer ahora, estamos en la ruina…** dijo la señora molly

**-madre, podemos vender nuestras joyas, y las cosas que tienen valor, además podemos trabajar…** le dijo serena tomando su mano

**-ni pienses que yo voy a vender, mis joyas y no he nacido para trabajar querida…** dijo beryl

**-¿entonces que propones tu beryl?...** pregunto serena cruzándose de brazos

-**bueno que tu futuro marido nos respalde, ¿a caso no te ibas a casar con el hijo de un jefe militar muy importante?...** dijo beryl

**-no hija, serena ya no se casara, pues su prometido rompió el compromiso…** dijo molly

**-debe de haber sido porque mi santurrona hermanita es muy apegada a las tradiciones y bueno se canso de la espera…** dijo beryl

**-contigo no se puede hablar beryl…** dijo serena levantándose y saliendo de la sala, dejando a su madre y su hermana solas

**-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dije algo malo?...** pregunto beryl haciéndose la inocente

**-hay hija, sabes lo sensible que es serena ¿porque la molestas?...** le dijo molly regañándola

**-sabes que estoy cansada de la sensibilidad de todos, prefiero salir a tomar un poco de aire, porque aquí el ambiente huele a velorio, mi padre murió y nos dejo muchas deudas como regalo, a ver si abres los ojos madre, estamos en la ruina, y prefiero ser realista para que no nos pasen por encima…** dijo muy enojada beryl y salio a la calle…

Mientras tanto serena estaba en el jardín de la ascienda sentada en un columpio que colgaba de un árbol viejo, lloraba por las palabras de su hermana, se sentía muy mal al haber sido rechazada, y no entendía el porque de esa decisión. Ella amaba a diamante, pero su relación era muy fría, con la educación que recibió en el convento, ella no permitía ciertas atribuciones a su novio, quería llegar virgen al casamiento pero al parecer a el eso no le gustaba y quizás beryl tuvo razón en decirle lo que le dijo.

Por otro lado beryl recorriendo la ciudad se había encontrado con una amiga, esmeralda black, una coqueta y refinada pero muy extrovertida y egocéntrica mujer, cosas que a muchas personas no le agradaban de ella.

**-pero miren lo que trajo el viento, una mujerzuela de Paris, hola esmeralda… **dijo beryl saludando a su amiga de una manera muy atrevida

**-ja, que pequeño es el mundo, y hablando de mujerzuelas, yo me quedo corta al lado de ti beryl… ¿Qué haces aquí?...** dijo esmeralda

**-aburriéndome en este maldito lugar, mi padre murió hace una semana y lo único que me dejo de herencia son deudas, una madre metiche y una hermanastra santurrona, no podría estar mejor…** dijo beryl irónicamente

**-que espanto… ¿y que paso con tu enamorado?, tu gran conquista, porque tiene muy buena posición económica…** dijo esmeralda

**-me pidió matrimonio… yo le dije que si, el viajara aquí en unas semanas, pero cuando mi hermanita se entere de que su ex prometido me prefirió a mi, se va a querer morir…** dijo beryl.

**-tu si que eres una mujerzuela beryl, pero para mi una maestra, no voy a negar que te envidio, pero debo reconocer que diamante no es mi tipo…** dijo esmeralda

**-dilo 10 veces mas hasta que te lo creas, amiguita**… beryl irónicamente

De pronto se oye un escándalo en un parque cercano, y las jóvenes se dirigieron hasta el lugar, donde encontraron a un grupo de personas reclamando y haciendo protesta. El líder de la marcha se paro sobre un banco del parque y dijo…

-**no permitiremos que nos sigan tratando como esclavos, luchemos por nuestros derechos, si bien ellos tienen armas para golpearnos, pero sépanlo bien aunque rompan todos mis huesos yo no me callare, ni aun muerto porque habra alguien que siga luchando… somos mas, porque somos el pueblo…** grito darien

La gente ovacionaba sus discursos y lo seguía. El era un revolucionario comprometido con la convicción de hacer vigentes los derechos humanos de cada trabajador, pues la economía del país estaba mal, y los empleadores estaban abusando del trabajo, y al no tener un respaldo el decidió ponerse al frente de una lucha que venia bastante movida…

Sin embargo darien también era una joven atractivo y capaz de despertar interés en cualquier mujer, eso fue el impacto que causo en beryl al verlo tan varonil y libre, a diferencia del aburrido y estructurado diamante.

Mientra darien seguía levantando revuelo, beryl distraída lo miraba, cuando empezaron a llegar policías Andrew el amigo de darien se le acerca a el y le advierte, que vienen a buscarlo así que, decide ahuyentar a la multitud, y a su hermana que también andaba por allí… todos se dispersan del lugar corriendo… beryl que se había quedado interesada en darien lo sigue, esmeralda intenta detenerla pero la pierde entre la multitud.

Michiru salio corriendo por un callejón con un grupo de agitadores, escapando de los policías… pero entre los policías habían un par de militares, y uno de ellos vio por donde se metió el grupo y los siguió.

La joven al ver que alguien los seguía refugio a las personas en un escondite y ella decidió salir, para distraer la atención del militar… cuando este la vio le grito y le pidió que se detuviera pero ella, no hizo caso y salio corriendo, mientras huía miraba para atrás, sin poner atención al camino, hasta que se tropezó con alguien, para su desgracia era un militar…

**-oye, ten cuidado, fíjate por donde vas mujer…** le dijo el hombre pero ella estaba muy asustada y al ver que era un soldado se había quedado muda, del solo echo de creer que había sido capturada.

**-comandante… pudo atraparla**… dijo el soldado que venia agitado

**-¿atrapar a quien? ¿Cual es el delito que cometió?...** dijo el comandante mirando a la joven, y sin duda había notado que huía de algo, pero también estaba deslumbrado por su belleza...

**-esa mujer es una rebelde, estaba en el parque con un grupo de manifestantes, debo arrestarla…** dijo el hombre

**-¿es verdad lo que dice señorita? ¿Usted estaba manifestándose?...** pregunto el comandante mientras la tenia sujetada con fuerza

**-tenemos derechos a manifestarnos, cuando hay injusticia, no estábamos haciendo nada perturbador, solo exigimos que se cumplan nuestros derechos…**dijo michiru, con firmeza e intentando zafarse del comandante.

**-eso que ustedes hacen, se llama traición, ahora pagaras en la cárcel…** dijo el joven persecutor

**-alto soldado, la joven tiene razón, solo estaban manifestándose en paz, no ha cometido ningún delito, dígame su nombre soldado…acaso no sabe quien soy yo…**dijo el comandante

**-discúlpeme comandante tenoh, soy el cabo rubeus, y me dieron ordenes estrictas de apresar aquellos que quebranten la ley…**dijo el hombre

**-mi nueva orden por ser tu superior es que te vayas a arrestar a alguien que este cometiendo algún verdadero crimen en este momento rubeus…** dijo el comandante serio

El joven se fue aunque le echo una mirada de odio a la joven y a su superior, pensando que eso no se quedaría así.

**-bien señorita queda usted en deuda con migo, pues las ordenes son muy estrictas y es verdad que no pueden haber agitadores por las calles, por eso déjeme invitarla a tomar un café, soy el comandante haruka tenoh y no muerdo…** dijo el hombre

**-pues voy a tener que deberle el favor, pues no me complace tomar algo con un subordinado de genocidas…** dijo michiru soltándose del hombre y alejándose rápido de el, aunque ella también quedo turbada por el, porque era una hombre apuesto. Haruka se quedo mirándola mientras ella caminaba con velocidad y a cada segundo se daba vuelta para mirarlo, el no se molesto por lo que ella le dijo, pues el no es un criminal, pero le encanto el carácter de la joven y quería conocer mas de ella…

Por otro lado darien que había huido, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía se oculto entre unas plantas y cuando vio a la mujer, que lo seguía, le gusto la idea de sorprenderla, era una joven pelirroja muy atractiva, cuando ella se descuido el la tomo por detrás tapándole la boca con su mano, para que no gritara…


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**-¿Quién eres tu y por que me sigues?… mira si prometes no gritar te suelto y prometo saciar su curiosidad ¿o pensó que no me di cuenta de que me seguía?…** dijo darien, lo que la joven confirmo con su cabeza que no gritaría entonces a el le dio seguridad y la soltó…

**-discúlpeme… esta hablando con una dama, no sea tan presumido solo quería saber quien era usted, solo tuve curiosidad…**dijo beryl coqueteándole

**-señorita acaso no sabe que la curiosidad mato al gato, este lugar no es apto para una mujer de su clase…**dijo darien.

**-no me asustan los callejones, además no se crea tan importante…** dijo beryl insinuante

**-¿importante? Soy yo quien resulto perseguido, además creo que no es bueno que una mujer tan bonita este sola por este lugar y sepa que no me gusta ser objeto de curiosidad de nadie, no necesito exploradora señorita…** le dijo darien de un modo sarcástico.

**-perdón no quise ser impertinente, solo que cuando lo vi quede impresionada con su lucha, y quiero que sepa que estoy a favor de lo que piden, solo déme una oportunidad, vera que no se arrepentirá…** dijo beryl para convencer al joven, pero sus intenciones eran otra y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las mentiras piadosas…

**-mire señorita, no se que impresión le cause pero no tengo tiempo de instruir a una niña mimada a ser alguien como yo, además no le creo sus intenciones váyase a su casa, este lugar es peligroso…** le dijo darien para luego retirarse pero beryl con astucia le dijo.

**-parece que en verdad el que tiene miedo es usted señor… ¿acaso le teme a una dama como yo?... **

Entonces darien al ser provocado se volvió hacia beryl muy cerca de ella, la atraco contra la pared sin tocarla y casi rozando sus labios le dijo…

-**usted debería de tenerme miedo, por que soy un demonio, así me llaman señorita, le sugiero que no inicie un juego si no lo va a terminar…** darien le dijo casi como un susurro luego se alejo de ella y se fue, dejando a la mujer sobresaltada…

Beryl salio del callejón de vuelta a la plaza muy satisfecha con el encuentro luego se encontró con su amiga esmeralda que la había buscado por todas partes después del revuelo.

**-beryl te busque por todos lados, temí que algo te hubiera sucedido…** dijo esmeralda

**-me sucedió amiga, conocí al rebelde aunque aun no se su nombre…** dijo beryl

-**se llama darien chiba pero le dicen el demonio, y como lo viste es un rebelde, un delincuente no es bueno que te vean con el…**dijo esmeralda

**-pues no hace falta que me vean, me gusta jugar a las escondidas esmeralda…**dijo beryl, su amiga la miro desconcertada, y beryl tenia cara de complacida, pues ya tenia en vista a su próxima conquista…

En la hacienda tsukino

Serena se encontraba en su habitación muy triste con la carta que le había enviado diamante donde rompía su compromiso con ella…

**- porque dios me haces sufrir así, no había necesidad de poner en mi camino a diamante, si tu sabias que el me dejaría, como salgo a la calle ahora, dime como les digo a mis amigas que fui rechazada, siento tanta vergüenza dios, he hecho todas las cosas de la manera que me han educado, eh sido respetuosa y agradecida, a pesar de ser huérfana , tu me diste esta familia, y he honrado a mis padres adoptivos, pero hoy ya no se que buscas de mi… ayúdame a poder olvidarme del amor que siento por diamante y a enfrentar a la gente, tengo tanta vergüenza, solo quiero desparecer de la tierra dios mío…** rezaba serena, en eso golpean la puerta.

-**hija ¿puedo pasar?...** pregunto molly desde el otro lado de la puerta

**-pasa mamá…** dijo serena, dándole permiso a su madre de entrar

**-mi niña, ¿Cómo te sientes? No quiero verte mal amor…** dijo su madre

**-mamá como quieres que me sienta, he sido humillada ante el rechazo del hombre que amaba, como voy a encarar a todos ahora, ya había dado la fecha de la boda y lo peor es no saber la verdadera razón de porque me dejo, solo quiero morir mamá…** dijo serena entre lagrimas

**-no digas eso hija, ya conocerás otro hombre que te merezca, tal vez el no era para ti**… dijo su madre tratando de darle consuelo.

**-no mamá, yo no necesito otro hombre, solo quiero desaparecer…** dijo serena

En el bajo Tokio

**-Ey Darién, ¿donde te metiste?...** pregunto Netflyte un viejo amigo dueño de una taberna, que se llenaba de borrachos y gente de bajo nivel.

**-me escape de las mujerzuelas amigo…**dijo Darien refiriéndose a los policías

**-hermano, estaba preocupada por ti, otra vez me siguió el maldito de Rubeus, pero fui salvada por un nuevo comandante que no nos conoce…** le dijo Michiru

**-te dije que tengas cuidado, no quiero que te metas en líos mi deber es cuidarte, ahora vete a la casa no me gusta que estés aquí o quieres que mate a alguien por tu culpa…** le dijo Darién a su hermana muy enojado, pues no quería que le pasara nada y en la taberna habían borrachos que si se sobrepasaban el de la furia capaz que los mataba.

**-esta bien hermano, me voy con Rei y Nicholas que están afuera…** le dijo su hermana y se fue.

**-Netflyte, vi al capitán Malachite Blackmoon esa rata volvió a Tokio, tarde o temprano me las va a pagar…** dijo darien

**-oye Darién, no te conviene meterte con el, y menos ahora que inicio su carrera en el gobierno, dicen que su hijo el abogado también tiene peso en el poder, la balanza no esta a tu favor amigo…** dijo netflyte

**-quizás no ahora pero estoy preparando mi próximo viaje y cuando vuelva no estaré desarmado, su hijo diamante es una gallina, nunca tuvo el valor de hacerle frente ni a su madre, no creo que sea problema para mi, además el maldito de malachite debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi padre…** dijo darien

**-y ¿porque te demoraste tanto hoy?, nunca llegas tarde a menos que una suelta de faldas te haya secuestrado…** dijo netflyte

**-pues una mujercita de las finas me siguió, y no podía hacerle el desplante a semejante belleza, es una pelirroja de clase, no la había visto por aquí, pero estaba en la plaza con la nieta de Circonia la estirada de Esmeralda…** Dijo darien

**-a debe ser la hija mayor de la viuda tsukino, Beryl, es una refinada señorita dicen que estudio en Inglaterra y ahora que murió su padre y quedaron en la ruina, no le quedo mas remedio que volver…** dijo netflyte.

-**mírate, pareces una chusma de barrio, ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte tan informado?...**dijo darien riéndose de su amigo

-**bueno es hora de que sepas, que la mujer que siempre ame, es molly tsukino y ahora que no tiene esposo voy por mi revancha, pues yo también tengo corazón a pesar de estar viejo ya…**dijo netflyte

**-bueno bien por ti te deseo suerte, y yo voy a intentar saciar la curiosidad de la pelirroja, pues la que me busca me encuentra…** dijo darien

Al otro día

Darien se encontraba en su cabaña a orillas del mar se estaba bañando en el mar, como dios lo trajo al mundo, beryl que había averiguado mas información sobre el había decidido ir hasta la playa y cunado lo vio quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo fuerte que se veía desnudo, darien se dio cuenta de que ella lo espiaba, pero se hizo el tonto y decidió salir de su ducha desnudo, y dar la vuelta a los pocos árboles que habían para sorprender a beryl, se había envuelto con una toalla, y le dio un susto a la mujer.

**-veo que la curiosidad que tiene hacia mi es un vicio…** dijo darien mirándola fijamente

**-no sea arrogante, yo solo pasaba por aquí y no sabia que en este lugar habían cavernícolas que se bañan sin ropa, es usted un desvergonzado…** dijo beryl haciéndose la mas recatada.

**-yo seré un cavernícola pero estoy en mi derecho de bañarme como quiero mientras, usted si tuviera un poquito de pudor se hubiera ido, pues la vi y estuvo buen rato observándome señorita…** dijo darien acercándose a ella

**-como se atreve, yo soy una dama…** dijo beryl haciéndose la ofendida y dispuesta a irse pero darien la agarro del brazo y la beso de golpe, esta no se resistió mucho pero luego se soltó de el y se fue sin decir nada dándole la espalda a darien, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego de ese beso al pasar los días beryl insistió en ir a buscar a darien y el como era hombre le respondía, hasta que se entrego a el… después de ese día darien le dijo que recuerde muy bien que de ahora en mas ella es su mujer y le pertenece y que no se olvide de que ella lo busco por lo tanto le debe respeto.

En casa de tsukino

Serena estaba en el jardín de su hacienda leyendo un libro, cuando escucho un ruido, se dirigió hasta la enredadera y vio a su hermana con un hombre que se estaba despidiendo de ella en el balcón de la habitación. Cuando su hermana entro a su cuarto este salio corriendo por el jardin pero serena se le cruzo en el camino…

**-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hacia con mi hermana?... acaso no sabe que esta es una casa decente…** dijo serena muy enojada


	4. Chapter 3

Hola amigos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y desde ya les agradezco a quienes leen y siguen mi fic, en especial a nai sd, usako chiba, conyta bombom, naiara, adileyne, vere Canedo, mari. 20 . Ortiz… muchas gracias

**Capitulo 3**

Serena miraba con odio al joven, pues ella era muy correcta y no le parecía bien que alguien este visitando de una manera tan inusual a su hermana…

**-¿Qué quiere con mi hermana?...** volvió a preguntar serena

**-¿y usted porque piensa que le voy a decir que hago aquí?, esto es entre su hermana y yo…** le dijo darien

**-se quien es usted, nada mas que un vil ladrón, y le prohíbo que se acerque a mi hermana…** dijo serena muy firme

**-me prohíbe, pues sepa que yo no le obedezco a nadie, no se enoje tanto que no le queda bien a ese rostro tan lindo señorita …**dijo darien acercándose a serena pero ella retrocedía.

**-salga inmediatamente de mi casa, o si no llamare a los empleados, es usted un ser despreciable…** dijo serena con rabia pero a la vez asustada por la manera que ese hombre la enfrentaba.

**-llámelos señorita, se muy bien que solo tienen una empleada pues están en la ruina o me equivoco…pero sabe que, no se preocupe ya me voy… **dijo darien mientras le hacia reverencia con las manos juntas como si fuera una monja y luego se fue. A serena le dio mucha rabia y subió a la habitación de su beryl para pedirle explicaciones.

**-¿Por qué estabas con ese hombre, y como se te ocurre darle tantas atribuciones?...** dijo serena muy enojada

**-te has vuelto loca, mojigata, primero se golpea la puerta, segundo soy mayor que tu y no te debo explicaciones, y por ultimo a ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida…**dijo beryl sobrándola

**-pues te equivocas, me importa como también le importa a nuestra madre o como crees que quedaremos cuando la gente ande comentando que andas con un delincuente, respeta la memoria de nuestro padre…** dijo serena

**-no te olvides que son mis padres, tu solo fuiste una recogida y si se trata de mi padre, no se merece honra ese viejo lo único que hizo es derrochar su dinero en el juego, ahora vete de mi habitación y no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida…** dijo beryl

**-crees que me intimidas beryl, estas equivocada, te prohíbo que vuelvas a traer a ese hombre a nuestra casa, no colmes mi paciencia y si soy una recogida, no me hace ningún daño que me lo digas pues nunca eh olvidado quien soy y estoy orgullosa de eso y no hables así de nuestro padre…** dijo serena, beryl le iba a responder pero lita la empleada las interrumpió diciéndole que alguien había venido a la casa, y mirando a serena le dijo que era diamante…

En la sala de la hacienda tsukino

**-como has estado comadre, sabes hemos venido para dar las explicaciones, mi esposo esta con mucho trabajo, ya sabes por esos rebeldes que a ultimas horas solo causan problemas…** dijo neherenia madre de diamante

**-se entiende perfectamente comadre, pero ya me dieron las explicaciones no era necesario que vinieran hasta aquí, pues serena supo entender pero creo que es muy pronto para saber el resto…** dijo molly

**-pues no solamente hemos venido para dar disculpas, pues mi hijo quiere pedir formalmente la mano de tu hija mayor, beryl, sabes muy bien que esa fue la razón por la cual el desistio del compromiso con serena…** dijo neherenia

**-¿Qué dice señora?... ¿diamante, estas enamorado de mi hermana?... ¿Qué significa esto?...** dijo serena que había escuchado todo, y había quedado perturbada por lo que decían…

En el bajo Tokio

Un grupo de jóvenes pintaban los muros con escarches para el nuevo gobernador, repudiando su elección entre ellos estaba Michiru, Rei y Nicholas, cuando un militar del grupo de caballería venia hacia ellos y los sorprendió.

**-vaya si que esta llena de sorpresas señorita chiba, y veo que además de ser una linda rebelde es una artista…** dijo haruka insinuándose

**-¿bien me va a arrestar comandante tenoh o solo viene a coquetearme?...** dijo michiru desafiante

**-o veo que me recuerda, pero mejor tutéeme, mi nombre es haruka y vengo a advertirle que lo que hacen esta penado, se llama vandalismo señorita chiba o puedo llamarla por su nombre que me resulta muy bello…** dijo haruka mientras la seguía a galope con su caballo michiru estaba incomoda, tanto que no podía mirarlo a los ojos ella caminaba, mientras el iba a la par con su caballo…

**-¿Por qué me esta siguiendo, que quiere de mi?... sepa que de mi no va a conseguir nada, no soy una cualquiera, además usted no es mi tipo, es un buitre como todos los uniformados, que están de lame botas de este maldito gobierno corrupto…** dijo michiru sin poder mirarlo.

**-vaya, que mal concepto tiene de mi preciosa, pero permítame…** (Bajándose del caballo y tomando las riendas del mismo para caminar al lado de la joven) **permítame demostrarle que no todos somos unos… lame botas** (lo dijo con una sonrisa)… **¿dígame que puedo hacer para convencerla señorita?...** dijo haruka de una manera muy inesperada, pues fue muy cortes y la trataba como una dama, michiru estaba nerviosa pero se sentía bien a su lado y sus palabras le parecían sinceras…

-**bueno quizás hay algo, pero no encontrare certeza en eso, solo es una de las tantas pruebas que deberá cumplir para obtener mi confianza, comandante, ¿se anima?...** dijo michiru pero fijando su mirada con firmeza en los ojos del joven, estaba dispuesta a ver que se traía entre manos el hombre.

**-claro señorita, acepto el reto, dígame ¿Qué debo hacer para poder tutearla?...** dijo haruka

**-venga con migo entonces…** dijo michiru tomando nuevamente el camino y sirviendo de guía para haruka.

Michiru lo llevo a una taberna, llamada el crow, el dueño del lugar era el mejor amigo de su hermano Andrew…

**-hola michiru, ¿y la compañía quien es?...** dijo Andrew asombrado de ver a la joven con un enemigo, aunque no lo conocía, cualquier uniformado representaba amenaza.

**-tranquilo Andrew, el viene por un reto, no representa amenaza, lo mismo de siempre amigo…** dijo michiru

Andrew observando a su amiga se dio cuenta de que se trataba, entonces con un gesto le dio a entender que comprendía y le trajo una botella de wisky.

**-bien comandante, este es el desafío, fondo blanco, uno usted y uno yo si logra vencerme podrá llamarme por mi nombre**… le dijo michiru

**-bueno… esto no me lo esperaba, pero acepto el reto…** dijo haruka sorprendido.

Entonces michiru dio el primer paso y tomo de un solo sorbo como si nada la primer copa luego le toco a haruka, pero el arrugo los ojos en el primero ya que las medidas de alcohol son muy fuertes y le quemaban la garganta. Y así siguió el desafío, michiru llevaba 10 copitas pero estaba muy bien, el comandante estaba mareado pero no se quería rendir. Luego de 5 copas más michiru estaba un poco mareada pero bien en cambio haruka ya decía incoherencias, estaba sobrio, y se termino durmiendo, cosa que a todos le causo gracia, la campeona celebraba mientras Andrew se le acerca y le dice:

**-flaquita, sabes que a tu hermano no le va a gustar esto, no deberías de hacer contacto con gente como el… **

**-Andrew, Andrew, Andrew… el es inofensivo y no se parece a los otros, ya ha roto varias reglas esta noche, tiene un voto de confianza…** dijo michiru mirando tiernamente a haruka que dormía como un niño

**-hay no, esa miradita, significa problema… estas enamorada del comandante, eso no es bueno…** dijo andrew

**-no… ¿Qué dices?, estas viendo fantasmas donde no los hay michiru chiba no se enamora, pues amo mi libertad para buscar una jaula como esa…**dijo michiru para escapar de la mirada acusadora de su amigo, pero Andrew no estaba equivocado, algo sentía la joven , pero no lo iba a admitir…

En ese momento llega darien con netflyte y ven el alboroto…

**-¿que esta pasando aquí, y quien dejo entrar una mujerzuela al crow?...** pregunto darien molesto al ver al comandante en la taberna…


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Después de ver al comandante dormido de la borrachera darien se enfureció con su amigo Andrew por dejarlo entrar al lugar pero michiru hablo y le dijo la verdad del asunto cosa que mas rabia le dio a Darién.

**-como se te ocurre hacer algo así, este es nuestro enemigo y seguro vino para espiarnos…** le dijo darien a su hermana

**-sea lo que sea, no aguanto el Raung así que mañana no recordara muchas cosas el comandante…** dijo michiru muy divertida

**-y la verdad lo dejaste tirado, se nota de lejos que es un debilucho, pero de todas manera, eres mi hermana y no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que no te acerques a el oíste…** le dijo darien

**-hermanito creo que ya estoy grandecita y sabes que se me cuidar sola, ademas este hombre es inofensivo…** dijo michiru

**-yo se que quieren hombres como el, así que no lo voy a decir 2 veces vete para la casa, que yo me encargo del asunto…** dijo darien

Michiru se fue pero rezongando, y muy enojada con su hermano que aun la trata como a una niña, darien solo la miraba con firmeza.

Luego el joven le pidió a sus amigos que le ayuden a sacar al soldado del lugar, lo subieron a su caballo, como pudieron porque haruka estaba dormido, y uno de los compadres de darien tomo las riendas y lo llevo a paso corto hasta una comisaría, donde lo dejo montado y borracho, y sin que nadie lo viera se fue y dejo a haruka en ese estado…

Casa de tsukino

Serena estaba recostada en su cama, no había comido, ni siquiera quiso bajar a la sala, estaba demasiado triste, se sentía humillada, y traicionada, no tan solo por beryl y diamante, si no también por su madrastra, porque nunca le dijo nada, para colmo se entero de que su hermana estaba embarazada y que por eso diamante se vio obligado a comprometerse con ella, para que la gente no hable de ellos, solo pensaban en el que dirán. Serena se sintió sola, todos habían complotado contra ella, ya no quería estar en ese lugar y decidió huir, comenzó a guardar algo de ropa, junto a un poco de dinero que tenia guardado, espero a que todos durmieran y salio por la ventana, dejando atrás toda esa mentira que creía que era su familia. Olvidando la vida de prejuicios, las cosas que no se deben decir, la hipocresía de las clases sociales y todas esas tonterías que le inculcaron desde sus 5 años, pero su corazón estaba gritando, y quiso escapar de todo.

Sus pies andaban en la oscuridad de la noche, pero su corazón no tenia miedo, solo latía con la fuerza que nunca antes escucho, era su aliado, le decía que siguiera caminando sin mirar atrás. El camino la llevo lejos ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llego a el convento en ruinas que una ves, cuando era pequeña la albergó.

Sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos infantiles, recorriendo con sus dedos las paredes de madero de roble viejo, y la vieja campanilla de bronce, que hizo sonar para hacerse anunciar. De la vieja capilla salio un cura menudito, y de muy avanzada edad, serena se admiro al recordar al hombre pues a pesar de sus tantas arrugas lo reconoció era el padre Kenji quien la acogió en el orfanato desde los primeros añitos de vida…

**-padre Kenji… ¿es usted?...** preguntó casi segura serena

**-o si niña, pero estas no son horas de la misa, parece que se ha caído de la cama jovencita…** dijo el cura

**-no padre por alguna razón llegue aquí, ¿no me recuerda?... soy serena, viví en el orfanato los primeros 5 años de mi vida…** dijo serena

**-serena, la pequeña coneja que no se quedaba quieta en ningún lado, pero que milagro hija, pasa y dime ¿Qué te trae por este lugar?...** pregunto el padre

Serena le contó todo lo que le había pasado, y le pidió al padre permiso para quedarse, ella se ofreció como maestra de los pocos huérfanos que quedaban en el lugar, sin cobrar nada, solo pedía un lugar para poder dormir, y trabajaría para ganarse el pan, no le avergonzaba la idea de trabajar, se sentía feliz al saber que puede ser útil en un lugar que necesita ayuda…

El orfanato no tenia comodidades, estaba en ruinas, pero el padre Kenji, a pesar de ser tan viejito, seguía cuidando de los pequeños con mucho amor… habían 8 chicos, 4 niñas, y 2 varones, entre las niñas, había una muy picara pero alegre llamada Rini, una niña muy tímida y dulce llamada Hotaru, había una niña muy extrovertida llamada Diana, y una muy estudiosa pero traviesa niña llamada Momo, entre los pequeños estaban Helios y Pururú que eran dos jovencitos muy inquietos pero de buen corazón, cuando el padre les dijo que serena seria su nueva maestra , todos la recibieron alegres, pues la ultima maestra que tuvieron no era muy buena con ellos, y era muy mayor, por eso ni siquiera jugaba con los niños, en cambio serena es joven bonita y con una sonrisa amable que les genero confianza a los pequeños.

En el bajo Tokio

Darien se había levantado temprano hoy para ir a darle una visita a su amante, aunque el había empezado a quererla y pretendía algo mas que una amante.

Cuando llego a su casa, se metió por el gran jardín como un ladrón para sorprenderla y de paso para que no lo vean, ya había tenido un encuentro con su hermana y no quería que se volviera a repetir la situación, pero cuando llego al lugar vio salir a beryl al jardín y la abrazo por sorpresa, ella se asusto y se desespero ya que en la casa se habían quedado su futuro esposo también su suegra a dormir y como era temprano a un no se habían dado cuenta de que serena no estaba en su cuarto.

**-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pueden verte, vete después voy a buscarte darien…** dijo beryl muy nerviosa.

**-no aguantaba las ganas de verte, vamos cariño, quiero estar contigo, y ya no quiero esconderme mas, voy a hablar con tu madre para decirle de mis intensiones…** dijo darien tomándola de la mano y queriendo entrar a la casa.

**-no, acaso te volviste loco, mi madre jamás lo permitirá…** dijo beryl asustada y nerviosa jalándolo en dirección contraria a la casa.

**-¿que pasa?, ¿me ocultas algo beryl?...** dijo darien extrañado por la reacción de la joven

En ese momento se escuchan los gritos de molly, que había descubierto que serena no estaba, y justo para la mala suerte de beryl salio diamante al jardín y la vio tomada de la mano de darien.

**-oye tu suelta a mi prometida en este momento…** dijo diamante, amenazando a darien

**-¿tu que?...** pregunto darien enojado

**-beryl, porque estas con ese delincuente, y por que te sujeta de la mano, espero respuestas mujer…** dijo diamante enfurecido

Darien iba a responder pero beryl hablo antes soltándose de el…

**-cariño, el es solo un hombre que vino a pedir un favor, y yo fui algo torpe y tropecé pero el me sujeto, no es nadie amor, no lo conozco…** dijo beryl nerviosa y tratando de zafar de la situación, darien la miro con la desilusión en sus ojos no podía creer lo que acababa de decir su mujer.

Pero como si beryl lo hubiera pedido, la madre de ella salio desesperada al jardín, buscando a serena, pues se había llevado ropa y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Diamante se acerco a Darién y le dijo

**-usted debe de saber de serena, seguramente usted la secuestro, es un delincuente… madre envíen a buscar a los oficiales…** dijo diamante avanzando hasta Darién, pero el estaba inmóvil, no podía creer que el idiota hijo del asesino de su padre le quite la novia y encima lo acuse de secuestro.

**-no soy ningún secuestrador, delincuente ni abusador, mi único delito fue fijarme en una ramera como su prometida, y si no se dio cuenta es porque su enorme cornamenta le impide ver…** dijo Darién

Entonces diamante se enfureció y quiso darle un golpe a Darién, pero este lo atajo, con su mano y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a diamante, haciendo que le mismo se retuerza de dolor y se quede sin aire. La madre de beryl junto con la madre de diamante gritaban y habían echo llamar a los oficiales, que acudieron pronto al lugar, darien no le quedo otra que salir corriendo, mientras estos lo perseguían.

* * *

_Hola amigos, muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, y me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic, la mayoría se dio cuenta de cual fue mi fuente de inspiración y me alegra, si corazón salvaje es mi novela favorita, y este fic tiene un poco de ella de ahí el nombre, pero no solo me inspire en esa novela, también una peli y mi investigación para un trabajo acerca de la segunda guerra mundial… mi fic tiene un poco de todo, pero como verán las cosas van a ir cambando capitulo tras capitulo, pues lo que quiero remarcar mas allá de la guerra es el carácter humano, ante las injusticias… me gusta recibir sus comentarios y espero que cuando tengan dudas me lo hagan saber…muchas gracias a naiara, nai sd, max 20, mari . 20 . Ortiz, conyta bombom, usako chiba , adileyne, vere Canedo,mayilu, erika serena tsukino, Brenda Luciana y a todos los que siguen el fic muchas gracias_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Corriendo a toda velocidad saltando tejados y tomando atajos en el camino, Darien Chiba huía, pero sus perseguidores se habían multiplicado en número, los oficiales llevaban perros y para la desgracia del joven se había sumado a la captura su peor enemigo Malachite que por el llamado de su hijo acudió pronto…

Alejándose de la ciudad entrando al bosque, y corriendo por su vida Darien es alcanzado por Rubeus que lo tenía en la mira y le disparo. La bala entro por el hombro izquierdo haciendo que el daño haga perder el conocimiento de Darien y caiga por un risco no muy empinado.

Al caer de ese risco, Rubeus se asomo a ver que había pasado con Darien, al ver que el joven estaba sin movimiento y ensangrentado, sonrío triunfante y lo dio por muerto, retirándose del lugar.

En el bajo Tokio

Michiru se encontraba en el mercado, pues ella tenía un puesto de artesanías y pinturas muy hippie, ya que ella había tomado el movimiento pacifista, libertario y contracultural además de ser una luchadora defensora de los que sufren opresión junto con su hermano y todo el grupo de rebeldes que seguían su causa.

Cuando estaba acomodando su mercadería, llego corriendo Rei que venia muy agitada y nerviosa.

**-Ey hermana que te traes, pareces que escapaste del infierno…** dijo Michiru sorprendida por la cara que traía su amiga

**-Michiru, tienes que saber algo, pero promete que no harás nada y vendrás con Nicholas y yo al crow…** dijo Rei advirtiendo a su amiga.

**-Ey me estas asuntando, dime ya que pasa…** exigió Michiru

**-promételo, por favor…** dijo Rei haciendo que la impaciencia de Michiru sea mas grande

**-esta bien, esta bien lo prometo dime ya**… dijo Michiru

**-Darien… el esta siendo perseguido por los oficiales, no sabemos a donde ha ido… **dijo Rei

Michiru no respondió nada, pero su cara cambio completamente a la de una angustia indefinida, y una preocupación asfixiante, quiso salir corriendo pero fue detenida por Rei que la sujeto del brazo.

**-no amiga, se lo que sientes, por eso ven con nosotros, nos están esperando en el crow, debemos estar todos juntos para ir a buscarlo si, por favor confía en nosotros…** dijo Rei con suavidad

Michiru dio su consentimiento sin más remedio dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, y junto sus cosas con la ayuda de Rei y se dirigieron al crow.

Casa Tsukino

Molly estaba desesperada, pero también muy nerviosa, por lo que dijo el hombre que había huido, pues ella estaba ajena a los últimos a acontecimientos, tenia su cabeza en donde podría estar serena y ahora muy mal al ver a Beryl siendo interrogado por su futuro esposo y su futura suegra.

**-dime de una maldita vez, que lo que dijo ese delincuente no es cierto…** dijo diamante a Beryl

**-por supuesto que no, como crees que voy a ser capaz de salir con un don nadie, ¿por quien me tomas?...** dijo beryl haciéndose la inocente

**-se muy bien quien eres Beryl y te digo mas le creo a ese infeliz, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió enredarme con una ramera como tu?...** dijo Diamante, Neherenia miraba con odio a Beryl y Molly sorprendida de las palabras del joven se enojo.

**-como te atreves a llamar a mi hija de esa manera…** dijo molly

**-me atrevo señora, porque su hija es la clase de mujer que para conseguir lo que quiere puede rebajarse de la peor manera… **dijo diamante

**-no te permito que hables así de mi hija…** dijo molly

**-pues señora, rompí el compromiso con serena por culpa de beryl, ella me busco, me sedujo y yo soy hombre y le respondí, después me dijo que había quedado embarazada, y como soy un caballero no la iba a dejar así, pero ahora hasta dudo de que ese hijo sea mío…** dijo diamante

**-claro que es tu hijo, ahora te haces el inocente, pues tu también me buscaste, no era que la tonta de mi hermanastra te aburría, nunca te negaste querido y este hijo que cargo es tuyo…**dijo beryl

**-eres una descarada sin vergüenza, de ahora en adelante, mas te vale, que te sometas a mi decisión…pues te enviare lejos de Tokio hasta que nazca el niño y tu molly trata de que tu hija no haga escándalos, porque si no se verán en un gran problema, bien saben que no me tiembla la mano, cuando el niño nazca lo llevaremos a nuestra casa, no permitiré que crezca al lado de una mujerzuela y no intentes huir beryl, porque veras de lo que soy capaz…** dijo neherenia

**-¿Qué?... usted no me va a quitar a mi hijo… no se lo permitiré, además su hijo me dio la palabra de matrimonio, yo no pienso ir a ningún lado…** dijo beryl

-**mi hijo no se casara con una ramera sucia, además enviamos las invitaciones para la boda de serena y diamante, aun no habíamos anunciado que se había roto el compromiso y tu no tienes opción…** dijo neherenia

**-pero mamá, serena no va a querer casarse con migo, después de lo que le hice, creo que por eso se fue de la casa…** dijo diamante

**-la obligaremos entonces, ahora hay que buscarla, pues será huérfana pero resulto mas decente que esta zorra…** dijo neherenia

En ese momento llegan los oficiales junto a malachite.

**-¿padre encontraron al reo?...** pregunto diamante

**-si, y para su mala suerte, se encontró con la buena puntería de rubeus, que lo mato de un solo tiro, voy a subirle el cargo a rubeus pues me hizo un gran favor, acaba de matar al rebelde mas buscado…** dijo malachite

**-no, asesinos, no tenían porque matarlo, malditos…** empezó a gritar beryl y quería golpear a malachite pero diamante le sujeto los brazos y neherenia le dio la orden a unos soldados que la llevaran al coche, también le ordeno a molly que juntara un poco de ropa de su hija que la iba a mandar lejos. Molly lloraba al verse obligada a hacer algo tan penoso, saber la crueldad con la que estaban tratando a su hija, y también al saber que obligaran a serena a casarse solo para guardar las apariencias. La pobre mujer se sentía impotente ante los hechos, pero sabia muy bien que no debía meterse con ellos pues tenían demasiado poder, solo le quedaba rogarle a dios para que se apiaden de beryl y para que serena no parezca, aunque le doliera en el alma, pero no soportaría ver a su pequeña sufrir.

Más tarde en el crow

Un grupo se había reunido, para salir en la búsqueda de su líder, estaban buscando cabos sueltos, para ver que fue lo que realmente paso.

**-yo se que visitaba a la hija mayor de molly, estaba muy entusiasmado con la pelirroja…** dijo netflyte

**-¿Quién es esa pelirroja? Yo no la he visto…** dijo michiru

**-es una señorita que acaba de volver de Londres, ella no se educo aquí, vino por la muerte de su padre…** dijo netflyte

**-entonces vamos a averiguar que paso, y porque Darién tuvo que escapar, no perdamos tiempo…** dijo Andrew

-**no amor, no vayan pues la casa tsukino a estas horas esta llena de oficiales, yo no volví pues me mandaron a buscar a serena que parece que desapareció, ella es la hija menor de la señora molly…** dijo lita que estaba con ellos

**-¿pero entonces porque perseguían a darien?... **pregunto rei

**-pues lo acusaron de secuestro, creen que el se llevo a la señorita serena…** dijo lita

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír, entonces en ese momento aprecio rubeus y muchos oficiales en la taberna…

**-veo que se junto la pandilla, no hay una bebida para nosotros, pues estamos sediento luego de cazar a un cerdo…pero tuvimos éxito…** dijo rubeus sonriente

**-¿que hiciste con mi hermano maldito?** Grito michiru queriendo pegarle a rubeus pero netflyte la sujeto para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

**-bueno bonita, vengo a darte el pésame, tu hermanito ya descansa en paz o con el demonio, bueno me da igual, solo me alegra saber que al fin pude eliminar a ese cerdo…** dijo rubeus

**-no, mentira, maldito, te voy a matar…** dijo michiru queriendo soltarse de netflyte que no la dejaba…

**-escucharon ustedes, ella me amenazo, arréstenlos… a todos, pues están prohibidas las reuniones clandestinas…**dijo rubeus

**-alto, no hay ninguna orden de arresto teniente, y como soy el comandante, les ordeno que se retiren del lugar en este instante…** dijo haruka que apareció en el momento justo impidiendo que rubeus arreste a todos.

**-pues ellos están quebrantando la ley, están haciendo una reunión clandestina y son unos rebeldes, hay que arrestarlos señor…** dijo rubeus

**-yo no he dado esa orden, ahora vayan antes de que los amoneste por desacato a su mayor teniente…** dijo haruka con firmeza, pues le caía muy mal rubeus, sabia que hacia abuso de poder solo por ser el sobrino de malachite, pero a el no le importaba, haruka era un hombre justo y no iba a permitir una injusticia. Rubeus con los demás se fueron pero el hombrecito juro que se vengaría de tenoh, ya sabia quien era su debilidad y no se iba a aquedar de brazos cruzados.

**-¿es verdad que ese maldito mato a mi hermano?…** dijo con tristeza michiru

**-lamentablemente si, lo siento mucho michiru…** dijo haruka muy apenado

**-no, no es cierto, tu estabas con ellos, maldito, vete, vete, tu también mataste a mi hermano, maldito…** dijo michiru soltándose de netflyte y arrojándose a golpear a haruka, mientras gritaba desesperada de dolor, Nicholas y rei la separaron de el y se la llevaron, haruka solo sentía mucho dolor, por ella, aunque el no había estado en la persecución, se sentía culpable de no haber podido impedir esa injusticia…

En el bosque

Un hombre que andaba a caballo paseando por el bosque, vio un bulto moverse entre unos yuyos, y rápidamente se acerco hasta el. Cuando vio al joven mal herido, se asusto pero al ver que aun respiraba lo subió con cuidado a su caballo y lo llevo hasta su hacienda…


	7. Chapter 6

Hola amigos aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y esta vez un poco más largo a pedido de mis fieles lectores gracias por sus review…

**Capitulo 6**

En la oscuridad del bosque se encontraba un hombre, que tiraba las riendas de su caballo y encima del animal, viajaba un joven muy mal herido, el viaje fue apresurado, pues no se podía perder tiempo, ya que la vida del joven muchacho pendía de un hilo.

El hombre llego a su hogar, era una casa antigua, muy grande, con gárgolas al estilo Frances, enormes muros cubiertos de hierbas secas y un portón de metal, con labrados de la edad media le daban a la casa un tétrico aspecto…al abrir el portal el chillido de la puerta, parecía como advertencia de que a ese lugar le llegaban pocas visitas. Una vez adentro el hombre llamo a su mayordomo.

**-fiore…ayúdame a llevar a este joven a una de las habitaciones, y luego trae agua y gasas, también un poco de alcohol hay que curar su heridas, o se pueden infectar…** dijo el hombre

**-si señor**… contesto fiore

El hombre tomo unas gasas y desvistió al joven con la ayuda de Fiore, tenia unas pinzas con las cuales, busco la bala, pues se había dado cuenta que el orificio provenía de un arma, como el joven estaba inconciente, el hombre sustrajo la bala, y cerro la herida, desinfecto el lugar perjudicado y le coloco una gasa para que nada lo contamine. Luego se dedico a las fracturas que tenia en su pierna derecha, y con un trozo de madera cortada fina, luego de limpiar y suturar la herida la entablillo, dejándola inmóvil para que pueda mejorar rápido. Darien tenia pequeñas cortadas por todo su cuerpo, al caer del risco, cada impacto que tuvo lo lastimo… pero este hombre se encargo de curarlo, evitando dejar algo que no le permita su recuperación.

**-señor Souichi, la fiebre del muchacho parece estar bajando, ¿cree que sobrevivirá?...** pregunta fiore

**-no lo se Fiore, pero espero que si, que dios se encargue a hora, pues yo hice todo lo que pude, tráeme algo que comer, que esta noche me quedare aquí, para velar por este joven…** dijo el señor souichi

En el orfanato

Una linda joven cargaba a una de las huérfanas hasta su camita, la pequeña se había quedado dormida, y la llevo en sus brazos, como el lugar estaba en una condición muy humilde, dejo a la niña en una camita con otra de las pequeñas, ya que no tenían demasiadas camas así que los niños compartían las cosas. Cuando dejo a la niña hiba a soplar la vela del candelabro cuando la mas pequeñas de todas, rini le dijo….

**-señorita serena, por favor no apague la vela, me da miedo…**

**-mmm, ¿la valiente rini tiene miedo?...** dijo serena

**-sheeee… dígalo bajito, por que si los chicos lo saben me van a molestar siempre, por favor…** dijo rini

**-bueno, será nuestro secreto entonces, voy a dejar una vela prendida, pero no debes de temerle a la oscuridad rini, estas en un lugar seguro… **dijo serena

**-esta bien…** (Dijo entre bostezos) usted es muy buena, no se vaya nunca…dijo rini

Serena tomo su lámpara y dejo a las pequeñas en su habitación, reviso la habitación de los varoncitos para verificar que todos dormían seguro, luego se dirigio a la sala donde estaba el padre Kenji roncando en su hamaca…

**-padre… (Suave)… padre Kenji… (Suave tocándole el hombro)… ¡padre!** Dijo serena esta vez mas fuerte despertando al viejito.

**-oh…que santo dios, a este hija estaba meditando…** dijo el padre sobresaltado y avergonzado por quedarse dormido

**-padre, la mentira es un pecado, ya vaya a dormir a hecho mucho este día, esta muy cansado, yo me encargo de cerrar todo…** le dijo serena.

**-esta bien serena, iré a descansar, que bueno que dios te mando a socorrerme, que dios te bendiga y descansa bien…** le dijo el padre

**-bendiciones padre descanse…** dijo serena, luego se dirigió a sacar el brasero a fuera, ya que las brazas son toxicas, pero era la manera de mantener caliente el lugar, y en ese momento escucho un ruido entre los arbustos…

**-¿Quién anda ahí?...** pregunto serena con un poco de temor… **si no sale me veré obligada a llamar a los oficiales…** dijo nuevamente amenazando.

**-no… no por favor… no los llame ellos son malos… por favor no deje que nos encuentre…** dijo una niña de trencitas y pelo celeste

**-tranquila pequeña, no llamare a nadie, ven con migo no te are daño…** dijo serena estirando su mano

**-¿Qué pasa serena? Escuche unos ruidos…** dijo el padre Kenji, que salio a ver cual era el alboroto.

**-padre…** dijo la pequeña abrazando al viejito

**-pequeña Parapara, ¿Qué pasa niña?...** pregunto Kenji preocupado, en eso sale una niña mas junto con otro niño de los arbusto… **Ey Ceres, tu también aquí, ¿y quien es el jovencito?**... volvió a preguntar el padre

**-padre creo que será mejor que entren, pues la noche esta fría y estos jovencitos deben de tener hambre, adentro charlamos con un chocolate…** dijo serena, los niños y el padre asintieron y todos entraron adentro…

Una vez que serena les dio un chocolate caliente a los niños, los pequeños empezaron a contar su calvario. Las niñas habían sido entregadas a un soldado llamado zafiro, porque el dijo que tenia un buen hogar para ellas, pero no fue así, el soldado las llevo a una casa de mala vida, donde las encerraron y las trataban mal, pero lo peor fue cuando Ceres contó lo que le hizo el dueño del lugar al que llamaban Rubeus, pues el maldito abuso de la pequeña y la obligaba a ir a las habitaciones de hombres acaudalados, Ceres no soporto tanta maldad y cuando todos dormían busco a su amiga y al niño que explotaban con trabajos de esclavo y lograron huir. Serena lloraba al escuchar tanta injusticia y no podía creer lo que sufrieron los pequeños, el padre los llevo a una habitación, para que pudieran dormir un poco, pero estaba muy impresionado con lo que había escuchado…

En el bajo Tokio

Una joven muy triste estaba sentada en el borde de un ventanal, sus ojos miraban cristalinos de tantas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, su pena estremecía su cuerpo, no podía creer que su hermano haya muerto…

De pronto el relinche de un caballo llamo su atención bajo la vista y vio al soldado Tenoh, mirarla con pena, ella se levanto enseguida y bajo corriendo para enfrentar al joven…

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres arrestarme, matarme como lo hicieron con mi hermano? Contesta maldito…**le dijo michiru, mientras haruka se bajaba del equino.

**-no preciosa, solo quise ver si estabas bien, perdóname no quise molestarte…** dijo haruka

**-¿si estoy bien? A ti te parece que puedo estar bien, cuando por culpa de unos perros uniformados como tu, acabaron con la vida de Darién y también con la mía, maldito, ¿Por qué lo mataron?...**dijo michiru golpeando a haruka con sus puños en su pecho, en un arrebato de furia, dolor y desesperación que la dejo sin fuerzas cayendo al piso de rodillas y llorando, pero haruka se arrodillo también abrazándola con dulzura y mucho dolor, la joven quería soltarle pero luego cedió a su abrazo.

Cuando estuvo mas calmada, seco las lágrimas de michiru con sus caricias, ella lo miro con interrogantes que se cruzaban en su cabeza, tratando de ver que hay mas allá de ese uniforme, porque había algo de haruka que le intrigaba pero a la vez le atraía. Cuando volvió a la realidad, bajo su mirada e intento levantarse, haruka se levanto primero y la ayudo a ella…

**-se que no crees en mi, pero te juro preciosa, que nunca te haría daño…** fue lo que le dijo haruka besando la mejilla de michiru, y soltando su mano, ella estaba confundida, y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y entro nuevamente a su casa, el la mira hasta ver que ella estuviera segura para luego marcharse tranquilo. Cuando se fue, escondido y espiando detrás de un muro se encontraba rubeus, que vio toda la escena, su cara tenia una expresión de furia, y seguramente algo planearía, ya que hace tiempo esta atrás de michiru, era una obsesión maliciosa, y no iba a descansar hasta tenerla con el, quitando a quien fuera de su camino.

En mansión Blackmoon

Una joven pelirroja estaba golpeando y haciendo escándalos en una habitación cerrada sin dejar dormir a nadie…

**-no se callara esa ramera, hace horas que esta haciendo escándalos, se me parte la cabeza…** dijo neherenia

**-ya se cansara madre, es solo un berrinche para llamar la atención…** dijo diamante

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte con una mujerzuela como ella?, serena era perfecta para ti, aunque fue adoptada tenia muy buena educación, seria la clase de esposa que se desvive por su marido… de esas que se callan cuando su esposo sale a divertirse, era mas fácil someter a una mujer como serena, pues no tenia carácter hijo…** dijo malachite

**-lo se padre, pero serena, era muy santurrona, no quería ningún tipo de insinuación, me aburría…** dijo diamante

**-así debe ser una dama hijo, el respeto por sobre todo, en cambio beryl no es mas que una buscona, espero que el hijo que lleva sea tuyo, porque no pienso cuidar a un bastardo…** dijo neherenia

**-¿a donde piensan llevar a beryl? Y no creo que serena acepte casarse con migo…** dijo diamante

**-beryl tendrá un largo viaje a corea del norte, es importante que desaparezca, una ves que nazca el niño, si es inteligente aceptar el dinero y no volverá aquí, pero caso contrario desaparecerá para siempre…y serena se casara contigo aunque tenga que llevarla a la rastra hasta el altar…** dijo malachite

Dos días después

**-señor** **Souichi… señor el joven a despertado…**dijo Fiore

El hombre y su mayordomo subieron hasta la habitación y ahí estaba darien tratando de acomarse en la cama, pero la inmovilidad de su pierna no se lo permitia.

**-hasta que al fin despertaste… pero no te muevas, deja que nosotros te ayudemos…**dijo souichi

**-¿Dónde estoy?... debo volver a buscar a mi hermana…** dijo darien

**-estas en las afueras de Tokio, mi nombre es souichi tomoe, soy quien te rescato y curo…**dijo el hombre

**-mi nombre es darien…gracias por ayudarme… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?, me duele mucho la pierna…** dijo darien

Mientras darien le contó lo que le había ocurrido al señor tomoe, serena había salido a buscar unas verduras a un mercadito cercano al orfanato, mientras que en el orfanato zafiro había ido por las niñas que se le habían escapado, pero el padre las negó, cosas que a zafiro no le gusto y decidió volver a la noche…

En la noche

**-bien pequeña rini, te dejare una velita encendida…buenas noches linda…** dijo serena mientras se despedía de la niña.

Cuando serena estaba cerrando todo sintió un grito en la habitación de las niñas, y subió corriendo para ver que pasaba, cundo llego habían dos hombres, uno de ellos zafiro que tenían a la pequeña parapara.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? suelten a la niña ahora…**grito serena

**-esta niña nos pertenece, no te interpongas mujer…**dijo zafiro

Entonces hotaru grito anunciando que las corinas se estaban incendiando al parecer la vela cayo sobre las cortinas y ocasiono el fuego, los hombres intentaron huir pero Sammy, pururu y helios se le arrojaron encima, serena golpeo a uno con un palo, y zafiro al ver que el fuego crecía se escapo del lugar el otro hombre lo siguió… mientras tanto serena ayudaba a los niños salir del lugar porque el incendio se propago rápido, pero no encontraba a la pequeña rini, y decidió entra a buscarla mientras el padre Kenji intentaba apagar el fuego…


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

En los brazos del fuego, consumiendo todo lo que alcanzaba iba quedando solo un nostálgico recuerdo de lo que una vez fue el orfanato el padre Kenji había desistido de arrojar agua, pues sus fuerzas ya no eran las mismas, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de impotencia miraban con dolor como el poder del fuego se llevaba su refugio, ese que con tantas fuerzas siempre defendió y lo pero a un era no saber nada de serena ni de su iqueña rini, pues no salían del lugar. La gran nube de humo había llamado la atención de los vecinos de un pueblito cercano y también llamo la atención del señor tomoe, pues el donaba siempre algo de dinero y ropa al padre Kenji.

**-fiore, quédate con darien cuídalo, parece que hay un incendio cerca del orfanato, voy a ir a ver que pasa…** dijo tomoe

**-esta bien señor, pero sea cuidadoso…** dijo Fiore

**-no es necesario que se preocupe por mi, yo estoy bien, vaya…** dijo darien

Mientras que dentro del orfanato en llamas Serena se había cubierto las fosas nasales con un pedazo de toalla húmeda, porque el humo era muy toxico, además le imposibilitaba la visión, pero ella seguía buscando, y llamando a rini, hasta que escucho un grito, pero no venia de adentro del lugar si no de afuera, y pudo ver por una ventana del segundo piso a la pequeña rini que era llevada en el hombro de uno de esos hombres que vinieron a buscar a las niñas. La desesperación de serena aumento y detrás de ella las paredes iban cayendo, entonces aprovecho salir por la ventana, caminando por las tejas del techo y salto al piso, luego quiso correr tras esos hombres, pero Kenji la llamo.

**-hija, gracias a dios que pudiste salir, ¿y la pequeña Rini?…** pregunto el padre muy asustado.

**-padre se la llevan esos hombres, voy por ella no permitiré que le hagan daño…** dijo serena que sin perder el tiempo salio corriendo tras esos hombres

**-no serena, vuelve es muy peligroso,…** (Gritaba el padre pero era imposible que serena desistiera)… **dios mío protege a serena y a la pequeña, por favor…**oraba el padre

La joven corría apresurada tras los gritos de la niña que cada vez se sentían mas lejos de ella, sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, había entrado a correr por una plantación de maíz, un laberinto natural que la atrapaba tras cada movimiento, desorientada y desesperada no se daba por vencida, hasta que los gritos de la pequeña no los escucho mas. Salio después de correr tanto al camino y un auto que venia tuvo que frenarse con rapidez para no atropellarla.

**-jovencita, como se te ocurre atravesarte así en el camino no ves que es… **dijo souichi saliendo de su vehiculo pero no pudo terminar su oración pues quedo muy impactado al ver a la joven, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

**-disculpe señor,…es que… dios…** (Agitada)…**no pude alcanzarla…** (Cayendo al piso de rodillas y rompiendo en llanto serena le dijo al hombre sin notar lo turbado que estaba este mismo)

Cuando pudo reaccionar se aproximo a la joven, y con un acto de reflejo puso su mano temblorosa de una extraña emoción que no comprendía sobre el hombro de serena, esta lo miro y sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, aunque no sabia el porque lo hizo.

**-vamos pequeña, trata de calmarte y cuéntamelo que ocurrió así puedo ayudarte**… dijo Souichi

Serena le contó todo en un corto relato mientras el se dirigía al orfanato, con urgencia y ahora mas al saber lo que había ocurrido, estaba indignado por lo que esos hombres habían causado, y pensaba en la pequeña que se llevaron, debían de encontrarla. Cuando llego la imagen que había en el lugar causaba un fuerte dolor y opresión en el pecho de serena y souichi, estaban los pequeños sentados y abrazados unos a otros cubiertos de tizne y con sus pies descalzo, sus caritas sucias por el tizne marcaban el recorrido de las lagrimas y el padre Kenji con una mirada perdida en lo que quedo del orfanato, algunos vecinos habían ayudado pero no había mucho que hacer…

-**padre Kenji… no pude encontrar a rini…no quiero que ella este con esos malditos, le harán daño…** dijo serena entre sollozos

**-ya serena, no pienses en eso, dios no permitirá que lastimen a ese angelito, el nos la regresara confiemos…** dijo el padre intentando de darle un consuelo

**-padre vine en cuanto vi el humo y esta jovencita me contó el resto, ahora venga con los niños a mi casa yo les daré refugio y le ayudare a reconstruir todo de nuevo…** dijo souichi

**-pero señor tomoe, no quiero que se incomode, esto es demasiado…** dijo el padre apenado

**-padre Kenji acepte la oferta, este hombre puede proteger a los pequeños, además lo hace de corazón…** le dijo serena

**-así es padre quiero ayudar, y tu serena también puedes venir con ellos, ya que tu eres su maestra y no tengo institutriz en casa…** dijo souichi

Serena iba a objetar pero souichi no se lo permitió, y convenció al padre y a la joven de ir con el a su casa, hizo dos viajes primero llevo a serena con las niñas y luego volvió por el padre y los niños. Mientras el amanecer llegaba, el nuevo día traía a los pequeños muy cansados y todos estaban dormidos en uno de los livings de la gran casa, serena tenía en brazos a hotaru y también había sido vencida por el sueño, aunque su pena y preocupación por rini la deportaba a cada rato.

En el bajo Tokio

Rubeus se encontraba espiando a su capitán, que andaba de civil por los callejones y se dirigía hasta la casa de michiru. El día estaba comenzando con una calida luz.

Haruka estaba por golpear la puerta de la casa de michiru, pero ella le gano de mano abriendo la puerta, cuando al verlo a el se llevo un susto.

**-¿Qué quiere?...** dijo michiru muy sorprendida

**-vine a hacer una tregua, quiero demostrarle que no soy un animal señorita, solo déme una oportunidad…** dijo haruka

**-solo quiero encontrar el cuerpo de mi hermano para darle una sepultura…** dijo michiru con pena

**-aun no hemos encontrado nada, y eso es bueno porque quizás su hermano esta vivo, y fue ayudado por alguien…**dijo haruka intentando dar a la joven esperanza, ella se quedo unos segundos mirándolo, no entendía que le pasaba con el, pero se rehusaba a pensarlo.

**-si es así, ojala vuelva rápido así les patea el trasero a todos, ahora déjeme ir debo trabajar, por que yo si trabajo…** dijo michiru

**-¿porque me tienes miedo?...** dijo haruka instando a la joven

**-yo no te tengo miedo… es que tu eres… eres…como los otros… un maldito represor…**dijo michiru nerviosa y sin saber que decir

**-¿eso crees?, pues no lo soy, no me conoces, y si estoy aquí es por que me importas, y podría renunciar a mi cargo y al mismo servicio si me lo pidieras, solo te pido una oportunidad, tu me interesas demasiado…** dijo haruka acercándose a ella, mientras ella retrocedía pero fue inútil porque el se acercaba mas hasta quedar entre la pared y el.

**-no me hagas esto…tu no entiendes… es imposible, yo no soy nadie, solo una rebelde que le gobierno quiere eliminar, tu tienes un futuro, no podría hacerte esto…** dijo michiru nerviosa.

**-lo siento preciosa pero es tarde, mi futuro eres tu, yo estoy impregnado de ti, de tu perfume, de tu ser, te quiero…y no quiero faltarte el respeto, solo…** dijo haruka acercando sus labios al cuello de michiru pero sin tocarlo comenzó a soplar y recorrer su piel con su aliento, hasta llegar a su boca, la joven estaba temblando pero sentía la tibieza del aliento de haruka como una caricia estremecedora que la hacia volar con los pies en la tierra pidiendo con cada fibra de su ser que el la bese.

**-preciosa, no voy a hacerte daño, porque si lo hiciera me estaría lastimando a mi mismo, dame una oportunidad por favor, te necesito michiru…** dijo haruka mirando fijamente muy cerca de la boca de la joven que lo miraba con la misma necesidad que el pero con miedo, aunque no quiso dejar que ese sentimiento la aprisione y se dejo llevar dándole la señal a haruka que la bese cuando cerro sus ojos. El la beso, fue un beso dulce, tierno y con mucho sentimiento. No tenía limite de tiempo, ni de espacio, eran solo ellos unidos por un acto de amor puro, que no podían describir solo podía sentirlo y vivirlo.

Pero ellos no saben que alguien los miraba con odio desde su escondite.

En casa de tomoe

Un grupo de niños dormían, en un living del gran caserón, serena se había levantado hace un buen rato, en realidad no había podido dormir, y había pedido permiso al dueño de la casa para darse un baño, este le dio ropa que tenia guardada de su esposa que había fallecido hace muchos años. Cuando serena salio del baño, se dirigió al living a ver a los pequeños y al padre que aun dormía, pero en el camino se encontró al señor tomoe, que cuado la vio tuvo la misma impresión que tuvo cuando la vio por primera vez, solo que esta vez una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla.

**-señor tomoe, ¿se encuentra bien?...** dijo serena extrañada de su reacción

**-si, disculpa es que han sido muchas emociones, no me hagas caso serena, veo que la ropa de mi esposa te quedo bien…** dijo souichi

**-su esposa tenia la misma talla que yo, pero en cuanto consiga algo de ropa se la devolveré, muchas gracias por prestármela…** dijo serena

**-no es un préstamo pequeña, es un regalo, me honrarías si la conservas, ahora vamos a la cocina por el desayuno, me imagino que esos pequeños, el padre y tu tienen hambre…**dijo tomoe

**-muchas gracias, señor tomoe, y es seguro que los chicos tienen hambre, déjeme ayudarle con la cocina…**dijo serena

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con Fiore y Darien que había decidido levantarse temprano, era muy necio y no le gustaba guardar reposo, andaba con unas muletas pues estaba muy nervioso al no estar con su hermana y cuando vio a serena se puso muy nervioso.

**-tu eres la hermana de beryl, ¿Qué haces aquí?... todos te están buscando, y creyeron que yo te había secuestrado, casi me matan por eso…**dijo darien enojado

**-lo siento, no sabia que te habían culpado, y decidí huir de mi casa después de enterarme de…** dijo serena pero se callo para no seguir hablando de algo personal

**-¿cuando te enteraste que?... que la mujerzuela de tu hermana te quito a tu prometido, yo también me lleve la misma sorpresa serena…** dijo darien

**-darien, por favor, no es modo de hablar delante de una dama, modera tus palabras… **dijo souichi tratando de controlar al joven

**-¿que dije de malo?, si bien todos sabemos que la verdad es cruda no, beryl me engaño como un idiota y a ti serena el maldito de diamante con tu hermanita te jugaron muy feo…**dijo darien

Serena no podía mirarlo a los ojos, solo se sentía muy dolida por esas palabras, y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero decidió salir de la cocina para no mostrar su pena delante de nadie.

**-darien creo que debes de pedir una disculpa, y trata con respeto a esa joven, pues tu no eres el único que ha sufrido en la vida…** dijo souichi molesto por la actitud de darien

Darien tomo sus muletas y con dificultad fue a buscar a serena, pues se sentía culpable y souichi tenia razón el no midió sus palabras, ya que serena era una victima mas de esos malditos.

Serena se fue a una sala que había con vista a un jardín un poco abandonado, salio al ventanal a mirar por el balcón mientras se desahogaba con el llanto, darien la siguió y fue hasta ella a pedirle una disculpa.

-**perdóname serena, fui un animal, no pensé en lo que dije, solo que siento mucha rabia por todo esto que me ha pasado y no se que hacer…** dijo darien caminando hasta ella

**-no se que me duele mas, la ignorancia, la burla, la vergüenza, la traición… cuando te vi con mi hermana te juzgue según los comentarios de la gente, pero la gente siempre habla, seas quien sea, nunca me imagine que los verdaderos rastreros fueran diamante, y mi hermana… me canse darien, huí de casa al ver la hipocresía, me arte de ver a mi madre viviendo de lo que dirán, además quería saber de donde vengo y estar en un lugar donde me sienta bien, no tienes que pedirme perdón, discúlpame tu a mi por ser tan ignorante…**dijo serena con tristeza

-Ey no llores mas, ellos no merecen tus lagrimas, y no me pidas disculpas, trata de ponerte bien, por los chicos, vas a ver que pronto las cosas se solucionaran, y por los malditos que se llevaron a la pequeña, de esos me encargare yo, pues se las tengo jurada…le dijo darien tratando de darle tranquilidad

Luego de la charla volvieron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de los chicos.

En casa Blackmoon

Diamante se encontraba con sus padres cuando llego el soldado zafiro hasta su casa.

**-¿que haces aquí zafiro?...**dijo malachite

**-señor, no pudimos recuperar a las niñas que se escaparon, pero trajimos otra pequeña…**dijo zafiro

**-idiotas, ¿como no van a poder con tres infantes?...**dijo malachite

**-señor, había una joven cuidando de ellos, y luego se desato un incendio, tuvimos que huir…** dijo zafiro nervioso

**-¿una joven? si el padre no tiene maestras, ¿Quién era esa mujer**?... dijo malachite

**-la pequeña que trajimos, la llamaba serena…dijo** zafiro, cuando diamante escucho ese nombre se puso de pie.

**-¿como era la joven**?... pregunto diamante

**-era rubia, de ojos azules, muy bonita y se veía de clase…**dijo zafiro

**-padre era ella, entonces ella no se ha ido tan lejos…** dijo diamante

**-debes de ir a buscarla hijo, convénsela y si no quiere volver la traes a la fuerza…** sugirió neherenia


	9. Chapter 8

Hola amigos muchas gracias por sus mensajes, y disculpen la demora es que estoy con mucho trabajo y algunos problemitas personales, espero poder actualizar el próximo capitulo rápido… aquí otro capitulo. Besos

**Capitulo 8**

El día en la casa del señor tomoe había comenzado con mucho bullicio por parte de los chicos, al fin las paredes de ese hogar tenían algo que contar, aunque fueran travesuras inocentes de los niños.

Tomoe se encontraba en su despacho con el padre kanji, hablando mientras serena, miraba como jugaban los pequeños en el jardín, aunque se sentía muy preocupada por rini, sabia que debía hacer algo. Mientras que darien los veía desde su balcón, ya quería estar con ellos corriendo en el lugar, pero sobre todo miraba a la joven, estaba muy confundido con respecto a lo que pensaba de serena, ella no era una niña mimada como creía, si no que al verla tan preocupada y protectora de los huérfanos, un sentimiento de calidez y ternura se posesionaba en el corazón de darien, entendiendo que ella no era como beryl, si no que mucho mejor.

**-padre Kenji, eh vivido 17 años de mi vida en una oscuridad y pena que usted conoce, desde que me mude aquí hace 10 años y hoy padre le juro que siento que la vida volvió a mi cuerpo… 17 años de incertidumbre, 17 años de angustia, pero dios me recompensa con traérmela devuelta…** dijo souichi

**-hijo, la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido… esto es un milagro, pero como no me di cuenta antes…**dijo kenji

**-es que yo nunca le mostré nada, pero estas fotografías son la prueba perfecta, no hay duda, serena es mi hija… la hija que mi dulce serenity me dejo antes de morir…**dijo souichi

**-¿y cuando le piensa decir a serena, lo que acabamos de descubrir?...** dijo el padre

**-hoy mismo padre, no quiero perder mas tiempo… solo que tengo miedo de su reacción, ¿ella me aceptara?...** dijo souichi

**-serena es una jovencita muy dulce, ella siempre estuvo buscando su identidad, no tengas miedo souichi, ella se alegrara de saber quien eres…** dijo el padre.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio

Una concentración ya se hacia evidente en el parque numero 10. La gran cantidad de manifestantes con un nuevo líder, que secundaba a darien chiba.

Subido a una tarima que habían armado entre los manifestantes, y con un megáfono en mano reclamaba Nicholas:

**-no podrán callar nuestras voces, darien chiba nos dejo un legado, y una visión por la cual seguiremos luchando. Este es el día en que quienes quedamos aquí les decimos, a quienes piensan que nos silenciaron que no les tenemos miedo, que cuando ellos impongan su armas nosotros impondremos nuestro canto, nuestra fuerza y no podrán vencernos. Como decía nuestro líder aquí no necesitamos represión, necesitamos trabajo, y salud para todos, si alguno aquí presente se estremece por alguna injusticia y se indigna por ello, aquí tiene compañeros dispuestos a apoyarlo en su lucha… por eso no se callen peleen y háganse escuchar, no están solos compañeros… **

Mientras Nicholas hablaba, la gente lo ovacionaba, la multitud se iba agrandando, era gente que vivía en condiciones muy precarias, Rei y michiru entregaban panfletos a las personas y Andrew estaba listo para cantar una canción en contra de los militantes, tomo una guitarra y se dispuso a tocar…

La canción que toco es de Bob Marley _Get Up, Stand Up (Aunque aquí le puse la traducción de la canción)_

**¡Levántate, defiéndete, defiende tus derechos!  
¡Levántate, defiéndete, defiende tus derechos!  
¡Levántate, defiéndete, defiende tus derechos!  
¡Levántate, defiéndete, no abandones la lucha!  
Predicador no me digas  
Que el cielo esta bajo la tierra  
Se que tu no sabes  
Que la vida de verdad vale  
No todo lo que brilla es oro  
La mitad de la historia nunca lo dijo  
Y ahora ves la luz, ¡eh!  
Defiende tus derechos, ¡vamos!**

Andrew no pudo terminar su canción, porque apareció Malachite con un grupo armado de militares. La gente asustada comenzó a dispersarse, pero Nicholas, no iba a permitir que los ahuyentaran porque ellos se estaban manifestando con calma y sin ningún tipo de mal intención.

**-no se vallan, no estamos haciendo nada fuera de la ley, esto es una protesta que se lleva en paz, compañeros no teman y retomen su lugar…** decía Nicholas

**-por favor señor kumada, sabe muy bien que esta penado hacer juntadas de protestas en un espacio publico, vallasen en este momento, si no me veré obligado a tomar represarías…** dijo malachite a Nicholas.

**-señor Blackmoon con todo respeto, no he dado ninguna orden de represaría aquí, además es una protesta pacifica, nuestra misión es vigilar que nada salga de la ley**… dijo haruka, contradiciendo a malachite

**-capitán tenoe, permítame corregirlo, esto esta fuera de la ley, soy el gobernador y no me gusta que se este insultando mi forma de gobierno, ahora acate mis ordenes…** dijo malachite.

**-de aquí nadie se mueve, no nos intimida, queremos vida digna y que se haga justicia…no nos intimida, queremos vida digna, y que se haga justicia…** comenzó a gritar michiru desde su lugar y la gente comenzó a seguir su canto y a hacer ruidos. Los oficiales se miraban unos con otros pero haruka les impedía con su mano que hicieran algún movimiento, pero los sobrinos de malachite estaban inquietos, tanto zafiro como rubeus, miraron a su tío, y el les hizo un gesto con su cabeza como señal para que actúen y comience a reprimir. Entonces sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron a la multitud, los manifestantes respondieron al ataque, mientras que los más débiles huían…

**-alto soldados no di ninguna orden, deténganse…** gritaba haruka pero ninguno lo obedecía, mientras malachite se retiraba complacido por lo que había logrado. El caos se apodero del lugar, los hombres peleaban, con lo que tenían a mano, sus carteles palos y algunas piedras, mientras que los oficiales tenían sus bastones, pero zafiro y rubeus habían sacado sus armas, cuando Nicholas vio la intención de estos, les pidió a todos que se alejen y huyan, algunos eran apresados, mientras que otros corrían.

En eso Nicholas, Andrew y Michiru salen corriendo por un camino, mientras que Rei se dirige sin mas opción por otro, cuando Nicholas se da cuenta de que su mujer había tomado otro camino, se devuelve por entre los callejones.

Mientras en casa blackmoon

Una joven pelirroja se encuentra muy nerviosa, las horas se le habían acabado y llevaba su mano al vientre pensando en su hijo, sentía por primera vez mucho miedo, no solo por ella si no por su hijo, ya que el niño era hijo de diamante, pero le aterraba pensar en que se lo quitaran de sus manos y que harían con en ella cuando el niño naciera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió era Neherenia con su hijo diamante.

**-por favor diamante, no me hagas daño, piensa en tu hijo, te prometo que obedeceré tus ordenes, solo…** no pudo terminar de hablar beryl, porque fue interrumpida

**-hay Beryl que bajo has caído, hasta te creo la suplica, jajaja… ni loco le creo a una zorra como tu, sabes tu hermanita la santita me aburría, pero habría podido tenerla bajo mis pies y muy pronto lo are ya que en unos segundos iré por ella, pero tu mi querida, sirves solo para la cama, y ahora y solo porque llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre te perdono la vida, ahora te iras con mi madre a corea y bueno ella y unos empleados te tendrán bajo llave, espero que seas obediente…** dijo diamante

**-ojala que serena te desprecie tanto como lo hago yo y que se asquee con solo mirar tu cara, maldito…** dijo beryl y le escupió la cara, pero este no lo tolero y le dio una cachetada arrojándola al piso, luego llamo a sus empleados para que la suban a l auto con su madre. Mientras que beryl gritaba por ser llevada a la fuerza, neherenia se acerca a su hijo y le dice.

**-no te preocupes mi cielo, en cuanto nazca mi nieto, nos encargaremos de beryl, tu preocúpate por buscar a serena, yo me encargo del resto, cuídate…** dijo neherenia saludando a su hijo y tomando camino.

En la casa tomoe

Serena vigilaba a los pequeños cuando darien se le acerca y comienza a charlar con ella.

**-oye se que estas preocupada por la pequeña que desapareció, pero te prometo que la traeré de regreso, debo volver a Tokio, pues mi hermana esta sola y quizás piense que estoy muerto, debo ver como van las cosas…** le dijo Darien, Serena ya sabia el resto de la historia y porque estaba tan mal herido Darién. Fiore les había contado a ella y al padre la situación, y claro también sabia que lo habían culpado de secuestro, porque todos pensaban que el había tenido algo que ver con su desaparición.

**-Darien, me siento muy culpable por lo que te ocurrió, Diamante es un ser muy malvado, cada vez me sorprende mas, ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de un hombre como el?, y mi hermana nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas, siento mucha vergüenza Darien, no puedes exponerte aun, estas muy herido y debes cuidarte, yo debo ir por Rini, ella me necesita, además debo aclarar este mal entendido que casi te quita la vida…** dijo Serena con mucha tristeza.

**-eres muy diferente a tu hermana, la verdad creo que diamante es un idiota en dejarte y cambiarte por la mujerzuela de beryl…** (Serena agacho su cabeza con pena)… **lo siento, se que a veces parezco un animal y no controlo mis actos ni mis palabras, pero soy esto que vez, y si tu vas a Tokio yo iré contigo, ni loco te dejo sola…**le dijo darien levantando suavemente con su mano el mentón de serena. Ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos toda ruborizada por sus palabras y muy dentro de ella un nuevo sentimiento nacía, que la hacia poner muy nerviosa al estar junto a darien.

De pronto los interrumpió una carraspera.

**-disculpen…Serena, el señor Tomeo y el padre Kenji te necesitan con urgencia, estén en el despacho ven con migo que te llevo con ellos…** dijo Fiore

**-esta bien, ¿Darién puedes cuidar a los pequeños por mi? Ya vuelvo…** dijo serena toda colorada

**-por supuesto princesa será un placer…** le dijo Darién con una sincera sonrisa

Serena fue acompañada por Fiore hasta el despacho de Souichi, cuando llego al lugar Fiore la dejo con el padre y Tomoe, a puertas cerradas.

**-pequeña, debemos hablar contigo de algo muy importante…** dijo Kenji

**-padre no me asuste, dígame que esta pasando**… dijo Serena.

En la ciudad de Tokio

Mientras los manifestantes corrían Rei bajaba por callejones, que daban rodeaban edificios muy precarios, tratando de huir y nos ser alcanzada. Nicholas se metió por los mismos callejones buscando a su esposa, cuando se vio perseguido por Rubeus, Zafiro y dos hombres mas, este apresuro su paso pero quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Rei vio pasar a su esposo y escucho a los hombres que venían, entonces decidió distraerlos para evitar que aprendieran a Nicholas.

-oigan malditas mujerzuelas ¿se les perdió algo?... dijo Rei provocando a los oficiales, estos al verla decidieron seguirla, pero Nicholas escucho la vos de su esposa y se angustio mas al saber que ahora era ella a quien perseguían.

Michiru,y Andrew corrían en la misma dirección que se metió Nicholas y haruka los vio y no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera a su adorada rebelde, entonces fue con ellos.

Cuando Rei iba corriendo tropezó con una piedra y callo al piso entonces Rubeus a aprovecho su caída para atraparla, la sujeto de los brazos y la atraco fuertemente contra una pared.

**-miren a quien tenemos aquí… a la hermosa mujer del rebelde kumada… eres muy linda morena…** dijo rubeus pasando su lengua por el rostro de rei, ella forcejeaba para zafarse pero entonces llego Nicholas.

**-quítale tus sucias manos, maldito perro…** dijo Nicholas dándole un golpe con un palo a uno de los soldados. Entonces rei aprovecho el descuido de rubeus y le dio una patada en sus partes sensibles, haciendo que este la suelte. Cuando se suelta intenta correr pero el muy maldito la agarra de los pelos y la arroja al piso de un empujón. Nicholas al ver esto se enfurece e intenta golpear a rubeus pero zafiro y el otro soldado se van contra el y comienzan a golpearlo. Cuando lo tienen entre los dos hombres rubeus sujeta a rei.

**-sabes kumada, esta noche me voy a gozar a tu mujercita, y va a gritar de placer… ahora sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad…** le dice rubeus a rei y la besa a la fuerza, pero rei lo muerde con fuerza rasgando el labio del maldito este grita y le da un golpe muy fuerte arrojándola al piso, luego saca su arma y le da un tiro a rei, matándola en el acto.

Nicholas al ver esto grita de desesperación, entonces llegan Andrew, michiru y haruka, este último al ver lo ocurrido se va contra rubeus y lo agarra a puñetazos, mientras que Andrew golpea a zafiro.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Un escalofrío recorre la piel de quienes son testigos del crimen de Rei, mientras que Haruka golpeaba con fuerza a Rubeus, provocándole la ruptura de la nariz y la perdida de algunos dientes, decide arrestarlo y mandarlo a prisión, junto con Zafiro. Nicholas se encuentra abrazado al cuerpo de su esposa, llorando desconsoladamente sin querer soltarla, Michiru intenta acercarse a el para darle consuelo pero el se niega no quiere que nadie se acerque a Rei, ya que el dolor es insoportable para el, luego la toma en sus brazos y comienza a caminar con ella para llevarla a su hogar y darle una respetuosa y dolida sepultura. Michiru lo sigue, con mucho dolor, sus lágrimas no dejan de caer solo que no emite sonido y Haruka después de mandar a apresar a Rubeus y Zafiro se dirige hasta la casa de Nicholas.

Casa de Nicholas

Con mucha delicadeza Nicholas coloca en la cama matrimonial a Rei, le pide a Michiru que lo deje solo un momento con ella. La joven sin decir palabras obedece y cierra la puerta al salir dándole privacidad al hombre.

Nicholas acaricia con ternura y tristeza el rostro de su amada sin vida y le dice:

**-mi amor… porque me dejas así...** (Con lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin querer detenerse)…** tu prometiste que envejeceríamos juntos, que tendríamos muchos hijos, nuestro futuro seria hermoso… ahora ¿que voy a hacer sin ti?, ¿como voy a seguir viviendo mi vida?...no podré Rei, prometí que siempre te cuidaría, y no lo cumplí, es mi culpa, perdóname cielo, perdóname, pero no te alejes de mi, porque jamás podré vivir sin ti… **(Rompió un llanto desgarrador abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa, Michiru y Andrew lo escucharon llorar y decidieron entrar, y entre ambos lo separaron de su esposa, Michiru lo abrazo con fuerza y se unió al llanto, Haruka llego en ese instante y parecía que el ambiente quebraba el alma de quien lo pisaba aunque se dio fuerzas para ayudar, luego Andrew tomo a su compañero y lo llevo a la sala para intentar calmarlo un poco, mientras que Michiru arreglaría a Rei para el entierro. Haruka se quedo en la sala cabizbajo apoyando a Nicholas en su más terrible dolor.

Casa Tomoe

**-siéntate serena, no te preocupes, que lo que tenemos que decirte es algo que siempre quisiste saber y yo no te supe responder hasta hoy…** dijo el padre Kenji

**-bueno padre pero me intriga mas, por favor no naden con rodeos y díganme que pasa…** dio serena bastante nerviosa.

**-puede sonarte loco lo que te voy a decir, pero créeme, para mi es la felicidad mas grande que dios me pudo conceder…** dijo Souichi

**-ahora si no entiendo nada…** dijo Serena

**-pequeña… recuerdas que desde pequeña te conté como fue que llegaste hasta nuestro orfanato, eras la beba mas hermosa y tranquila que habíamos recibido, tu madre antes de morir te llamo serena, lo cual las enfermeras se encargaron de ponerte ese nombre en el registro, pero tu madre jamás dijo su nombre por lo cual, nunca supimos de tu familia, pero hoy todo eso cambiara…** dijo el padre Kenji

**-¿como que cambiara?, no entiendo…** dijo Serena

**-tu madre se llamaba Serenity, era una mujer hermosa muy parecida a ti, era una condesa, pero se enamoro de un simple soldado, que la amo cada día sin reservas, solo que después de su casamiento la guerra se intensifico, y a tu padre lo enviaron a Nagasaki para unirse al combate, donde lo nombraron comandante de una tropa muy importante, solo sobrevivieron 3 hombres entre ellos tu padre, pero estuvo muy mal herido y no podía caminar, perdió un ojo y su movimiento en sus piernas pero fue recuperándose muy lentamente. Tu madre estaba embarazada y el la envío a la ciudad lo mas alejada de la sede de la guerra, pero después del accidente y de las bombas nucleares perdió todo contacto con ella…**dijo souichi

**-pero, ¿nunca me busco?, ¿que le paso a mi padre**?... pregunto serena

**-por supuesto que te busco, apenas sus pies comenzaron a andar, el te busco, nunca se rindió, fueron muchos años y siempre mantuvo la esperanza de encontrar a tu madre ya ti algún día, el las amaba con fuerza…** dijo souichi

**-señor tomoe, ¿Dónde esta el?, ¿aun vive?, ¿esta enfermo?, ¿Cómo sabe toda esta historia?, quiero ver a mi padre y decirle que siempre lo espere, en mis mas locos sueños, me veía junto a el y ami madre, aunque se que mi madre ya no esta conmigo ahora confirmo que me amo con mucha fuerza…** dijo serena con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-serena, tu padre esta bien y esta frente a ti pequeña**… le dijo Kenji

Serena miro a Kenji y luego miro a tomoe, quien estaba emocionado, entonces la joven se puso de pie muy lentamente sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra.

**-si serena yo soy tu padre, tu eres mi pequeña, al fin te encontré…**dijo souichi con la voz quebrantada.

Souichi al ver que la joven no decía nada se acerco a ella y la abrazo con dulzura en una cato de protección, eso hizo que serena rompiera en un llanto de alegría y tristezas encantada, y parecía que la voz no le salía, pues las emociones solo le dejaron decir "papá"… palabra que a tomoe le dio una fuerte punzada en el corazón, que revoluciono su alegría. El padre Kenji estaba de espectador de un emocionante encuentro.

En la cárcel

Malachite y diamante llegaron al corralón penitenciario por una llamada de zafiro ya que Rubeus no podía ni hablar por la golpiza.

**-¿donde están mis sobrinos?...**pregunto indignado malachite

**-están en el pabellón numero 10, señor…** dijo uno de los soldados

**-llévenme hasta allá ahora…** dijo serio malachite

Los hombres obedecieron a la voz del gobernador, pues el era la máxima autoridad y quienes estaban detenido eran sus sobrinos, no tuvieron otro remedio que hacerle caso.

Cuando llegaron hasta la celda, Malachite se irrito al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Rubeus y muy furioso, ordeno que los liberaran.

Mientras que en casa del señor tomoe, se encontraba Darién rodeado de pequeños, cuando vio venir al padre Kenji, junto con el señor tomoe que venia muy feliz abrazando a serena, esta imagen le produjo un sobresalto en el corazón a chiba, pues por su cabeza viajaban muchos pensamientos errados de la actitud del hombre hacia la joven, y se entristeció, cosa que se noto cuando serena lo vio a la cara.

**-joven chiba, mi hija me contó lo de sus planes y quiero que sepan que cuentan con mi apoyo…** dijo tomoe, Darién se sorprendió al escuchar que el la llamo su hija, pues eso explicaba porque el trato tan afectuoso y su cara de tristeza cambio por una alegría notoria.

**-¿su hija?... ¿serena es su hija?...** pregunto darien para confirmar las palabras de souichi

**-si darien, serena es mi pequeña niña que busque por tantos años y que gracias a dios hoy puedo tenerla conmigo…**dijo souichi

**-darien, mi padre tiene un buen plan, el puede ayudarnos, vamos a encontrar a Rini y desmentir el secuestro para que seas libre…**Dijo serena tomando la mano de darien con mucho felicidad.

-**señorita serena, ¿rini va a volver?...** pregunto hotaru

**-por supuesto hotaru, te prometo que la traeremos de vuelta…** le dijo serena a la niña sin soltarle la mano a darien, cuando se dio cuenta de eso se ruborizo y lo soltó, pero para ambos ya era algo inevitable lo que sentían hacia el otro, desde el primer impacto al conocerte y la situación en la que se encontraban había producido un choque entre ellos que generaba sentimientos mutuos.

-**señor souichi dígame que ha pensado, para lograr todo esto…** dijo darien para no evidenciar lo que le estaba pasando con serena, aunque ya era difícil de ocultar…

**-nos iremos esta misma tarde a mi quinta en la ciudad de Tokio y yo me encargare de eliminar los cargos contra ti, con mi hija… y allí podremos buscar a la pequeña niña que se llevaron y nos uniremos a tu causa es hora de que este gobierno vaya ante la justicia…** dijo souichi

**-yo me quedare con los niños, ustedes no se preocupen y vayan con dios…** dijo el padre Kenji

Mientras tanto en la casa de Nicholas

Michiru había arreglado con mucho dolor el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, la vistió con su vestido sencillo de boda, y recordó entre tantas anécdotas ese día…

"–_**este vestido es el perfecto michi, es sencillo pero precioso, se que a Nick le gustara, espero poder hacerlo muy feliz…decía Rei muy sonriente**_

_**-hay morocha, sos la novia mas linda que he visto, y Nicholas te ama, es muy seguro que lo enloquecerás cuando te vea… pero falta algo…dijo michiru**_

_**-¿Qué me falta? No me asustes amiga…dijo rei preocupada**_

_**-te falta algo prestado, recuerda es una tradición, y bueno en este caso tengo algo que te va a quedar muy bien… dijo michiru quitándose una delicada cadenita de oro que ella usaba desde pequeña, pues era el obsequio de su madre y luego se lo puso en el cuello a rei**_

_**-o michi no puedo usarlo, es de tu madre, no… dijo rei sin poder terminar**_

_**-úsalo en este día, para mi es muy importante porque tu eres como mi hermana, eres mi hermana y estoy muy feliz de prestártelo en esta ocasión… dijo michiru emocionada, rei acepto entre lagrimas y se abrazaron…" **_

Después de ese recuerdo michiru se arrodillo al lado de su amiga y le dijo:

**-rei, hermanita… prometimos hacer tantas cosas juntas, vivimos tantos momentos juntas, que no puedo decirte adiós amiga, si no hasta pronto, porque estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y te juro que rubeus las pagara, por ti, por mi hermano y por todos nosotros, no descansare hasta que no se haga justicia, te lo prometo…**

De pronto golpearon la puerta.

**-esta todo listo michiru, ya es hora…** le aviso lita desde la puerta.

Michiru beso la frente de su amiga y dio permiso a que entren a buscar el cuerpo Rei, para darle sepultura.

Cuando vinieron por rei, lita y michiru se abrazaron entre sollozos y tristeza.

Era un día bastante gris y triste, la muerte de la joven había llegado a oídos de todos los compatriotas que luchaban por la misma causa que ellos. Entre ellos estaban Netflyte, lita, Andrew, haruka, Amy mizuno junto a su esposo un revolucionario llamado Taiki kou que habían llegado hace pocos días cuando se corrió la voz de la supuesta muerte de Darién, y entre ellos también estaba molly quien se había refugiado con el consuelo de netflyte. La multitud que acompaño el ataúd hasta su destino final, llevaban velas encendidas y con un respetuoso silencio marchaban despidiendo a la joven.

Fue un día muy penoso y que marco el comienzo de una guerra anunciada, la indignación y cansancio de la gente había llegado a su límite y de ahora en más no tendrían contemplaciones, sus marchas pedirían justicia a los cuatro vientos.

Nicholas tomo una pala y junto arena antes de tirar la tierra sobre el cajón de su esposa, le juro a viva voz con sus ojos ciegos de tristeza que haría justicia. Al arrojar la arena sintió que su vida quedaba enterrada junto con rei, que de ahora en mas, no viviría si no para reclamar justicia y que descansaría el día que la pueda ver.

Hola amigos gracias por sus mensajes, perdonen el retraso pero ando con mucho trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado beso romi


	11. Chapter 10

Hola amigos muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, les dejo un abrazo grande y otro capitulo besos romi

**Capitulo 10**

Un grupo de niños estaba rodeando a serena, entre besos y abrazos y un sollozo al unísono de todos los pequeños, que no querían que su nana o mamá sustituta los dejara, habían pasado dos días desde que se entero de la noticia que la sorprendido rotundamente, encontrar a su padre y ahora ir a Tokio no solo por Rini si no también por su identidad, ¿Quién diaria que de huérfana pasa a ser una condesa? Pero a si es y si bien aquel día que le dieron la noticia partirían para Tokio, prefirieron esperar 2 días hasta que Darién pudiera asentar bien el pie, por eso era hora de la despedida, ya estaba todo listo para emprender el viaje.

**-señorita serena, prometa que volverá…** dijo helios

**-si prométalo…** todos lo pequeños

**-y prometa que volverá con rini…** dijo hotaru

**-claro, que volveré y les prometo que rini vendrá con migo…ahora ustedes prometan que se portaran bien y que obedecerán al padre Kenji en todo, no quiero que hagan travesuras lo prometen…** dijo serena

**-siiiii…** dijeron los chicos a la vez

**-Bueno niños ya suelten a serena que la van a estrujar de tantos abrazos… prometo que volverá…** dijo darien

**-si nosotros la estrujamos pero tu la dejas sin aire, pues esta mañana te vimos dándole un beso…** dijo momo, por lo cual serena y darien se quedaron rojos por lo dicho, si bien no fue un beso pedido si no robado, ya que darien aprovecho que serena le revisaba la cicatriz de la ceja, este aprovecho su acercamiento y no resistió y la beso, ella se sorprendió y no reacciono, si no que le gusto y mucho…

**-así con que robándole besos a mi hija, tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente en el camino muchacho…** dijo Souichi serio y Darien se sentía entre la espada y la pared, mientras que serena estaba muy avergonzada.

Sin mas recomendaciones al padre Kenji, Serena, Darien y Souchi partieron dejando al padre y Fiore a cargo de la casa y de los niños.

En Tokio

Habían pasado 2 días desde el asesinato de Rei, sin embargo Nicholas parecía un hombre muerto en vida, pasaba las horas en el cementerio junto a la tumba de su esposa, sus lágrimas ya no caían, tenia la mirada perdida como si la luz de sus ojos se hubiera marchado dejándolo seco. Pasaba las horas contemplando en silencio la ausencia de su esposa, ya no hablaba con nadie. Su corazón estaba lleno de odio y dolor, no podía aceptar la perdida de su amada, se sentía culpable por no haber podido impedir que ese maldito matara a su esposa. Después de llegar a ese pensamiento apretaba fuertemente sus puños y se juraba y le juraba a Rei que se vengaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera no descansaría.

En la comisaría

**-sigo pensando que usted no tiene derecho a relevar mis ordenes, sus sobrinos cometieron un crimen y deben de pagar por lo que hicieron, no se olvide que yo soy la ley…** dijo enojado haruka a marchite

**-comandante tenoh, se olvida que soy el gobernador, yo puedo quitarle su poder con solo mover un dedo, además usted esta defendiendo a una mujer cualquiera, una rebelde, una terrorista que atenta contra nuestro gobierno con insultos y marchas sin sentidos, mis sobrinos solo se defendieron, estaban haciendo lo correcto, y no le veo crimen, si bien dicen el que mal anda mal termina, ahora no se ahogue en un baso porque no me querrá como enemigo o ¿si? …** dijo malachite

**-¿usted me esta amenazando?...** pregunto haruka

**-no solo le estoy advirtiendo comandante, que no se meta con mi familia, solo es un consejo…** dijo malachite

-**sus sobrinos serán juzgados e irán a prisión, y quiero recordarle que mi puesto me lo gane con honores y servicio a mi país, y soy el sucesor de mi tío, no me intimidan sus advertencias señor…** dijo haruka

-**su tío…jajaja por favor comandante su tío fue el peor error de la milicia, por sus actos de noblezas perdimos la guerra, por hombres cobardes como el fue que caímos tan bajo no entiendo como la bella Serenity puso sus ojos en alguien como el…** dijo malachite

**-no le permito que ofenda a mi tío, el es un héroe de guerra y debería de agradecerle ya que le salvo el trasero y no permitió que muriera…** dijo haruka enojado

**-que me salvo, eso fue un acto interesado ya que de todo saca provecho…**dijo malachite

**-¿provecho? Disculpa pero ¿de que sacaría provecho yo con salvarte la vida**?... dijo una voz que malachite al escucharla le produjo un escalofrío…**la verdad de todas las cosas que eres, no creí que fueras un malagradecido malachite…** siguió hablando la voz mientras malachite se daba vueltas despacio

-**tío, que gusto me da verte por aquí, en buena hora llegas…** dijo haruka

-**veo que a alguien si le da gusto verme, por otro lado tu malachite no me sorprendes…** dijo souichi

**-tomoe, veo que estas mejor de salud, no pensé que estuvieras tan bien y por lo que escuchaste, sabes que siempre fui un boca suelta que dice las cosas sin pensar, no por eso dejas de ser mi amigo…** dijo malachite

**-no vengo a hacer sociales con tigo malachite, vine a ver una irregularidades que entre tu hijo y tus sobrinos han cometido, no te olvides que soy el jefe mayor militar y mis ordenes no pueden ser ignoradas…además vine a registrar a mi hija que después de tanta búsqueda la enconare…** dijo soichi

**-OH entiendo, pero de que irregularidades hablas y quien es tu hija…** dijo malachite

**-¿el caso chiba te suena? Y a mi hija la conoces era la prometida de tu hijo que agradezco a dios que no se casara con el después de lo que hizo**… dijo souichi

**-¿Qué? ¿Serena es tu hija?, quiero que sepas que lo de mi hijo fue un mal entendido, que en realidad fue seducido por esa mujer, pero el ama a serena y lo de chiba es porque el fue quien secuestro a tu hija y además porque el era un guerrillero rebelde, mis sobrinos actuaron en defensa propia…** dijo malachite nervioso

**-tu versión es un tanto fantasiosa, mira ahora no es el momento de hablar, déjame solo con mi sobrino que luego paso a tu casa y hablamos por favor…**dijo souichi.

Malachite acepto de malas ganas, pero no podía hacerle ningún desaire a tomoe ya que el fue su mayor inversionista en su campaña para la gobernación además de ser un hombre poseedor de las mejores tierras. En mala hora se viene a enterar de que serena es hija de souichi, ya que esto significa que ella es una condesa y acaudalada, en este momento solo maldice a su hijo diamante por ser tan idiota y haber arruinado la relación que tenia con la joven, ahora debe pensar en como estarán las cosas ya que no va a poder secuestrar a serena, debe de planificar todo de nuevo y con mucho cuidado.

En el bajo Tokio

Michiru se encontraba muy triste acomodando la ropa de su hermano, muy pensativa e ida del mundo, todos los sucesos desgraciados que habían pasado la tenían en un estado de shock, queriendo gritar y llorar hasta el cansancio, pero no podía hacerlo, le prometió a Rei que no descansaría hasta encontrar justicia por ella y por su hermano , debía ser fuerte por Nicholas que la necesitaba y en sus sentimientos estaba estancada, no había visto a haruka desde el entierro de su mejor amiga, quería estar sola.

Sabia que haruka no tenia la culpa, en mas el era demasiado bueno con ella, le daba su privacidad y estos días le había dejado un ramo de flores en la puerta con una notita que le decía, que el siempre la esperaría porque la amaba, cuando termino de ordenar unas camisas de Darién dijo en vos alta.

**-hermanito, ¿Por qué me has dejado?... me haces tanta falta…** dijo con su voz quebrantada

**-nunca te dejaría mi peque, volví para cuidarte…** dijo darien detrás de ella que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la casa, y se asusto tanto que pego un grito, cuando volteo siguió gritando no sabia si era un sueño o era real así que abrazo a Darién luego lo soltó y lo abofeteo, pero después de eso lo volvió a abrazar.

**-Ey porque me pegas tontita, que manera tan loca de recibirme…** dijo darien riéndose y tocándose la cara.

**-eres tu hermanito, ¿esto es un sueño o es real? No estas muerto, no lo puedo creer…** decía michiru entre risa y llanto descontrolado

**-soy yo peque y no estoy muerto ahora tranquilízate que tu emoción me esta sofocando y me dejaras sin aire…** dijo darien contento

**-dios, lo siento, pero no lo puedo creer, esto es un milagro creí que el maldito de rubeus te había matado, gracias dios que estas bien…** dijo michiru agitada

**-ya tranquila, toma aire niña, ese maldito casi me mata pero si no fuera por un buen hombre yo no la cuento, ahora solo debo recuperar mis fuerzas para volver a nuestra causa hermanita, pero cuéntame que ha sucedido por aquí…** dijo darien

Michiru le contó todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo lo que le hicieron a rei, sus palabras eran como un puñal que le enterraban de apoco en el corazón a darien, causándole tanto dolor e impotencia, el no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y ahora mas que nunca el sabia que debía hacer justicia por sus amigo, por su hermana, por rei y por todas las personas que estaban sufriendo por esos opresores. Michiru no pudo omitir contarle su relación con haruka, a pesar de que el era un militar sabia que su tío era buena gente y eso le había dado una buena opinión del joven, además había hablado con souichi sobre sus sentimientos hacia serena, aunque no había nada concreto, el hombre le había dado su voto de confianza para con su hija.

Casa tsukino

Molly se encontraba en un pequeño altar que había en la sala de rodillas rogándole a dios por sus hijas, cuando alguien toca el timbre de su casa, ella termina su oración se persigna y sale a ver quien llama.

Cuando abre la puerta se asombra al ver nuevamente a su hija serena parada en la puerta y con un semblante muy bueno y calido.

**-dios mío hija, ¿Qué haces aquí?, entra rápido no quiero que ellos te vean…** dijo molly asustada y contenta ala vez

**-¿mamá que esta pasando? ¿Quienes no me tienen que ver?...** pregunto serena asombrada por la actitud de su madre.

Una vez dentro de la casa molly bajo las cortinas de la casa y cerro con seguro las puertas, era una actitud muy extraña y a serena la asustaba y se preocupaba mas, entonces volvió a preguntar que le pasaba y molly le contó todo, desde que ella se fue, lo que hicieron con beryl y el plan de obligarla a casar con diamante. Serena se sorprendió al escuchar los planes maléficos de esa familia, y se preocupaba por su hermana, ya que en el estado que estaba y con esa gente no se encontraría bien. Por su parte y para tranquilizar a molly le dijo que nadie podría obligarla a ese casamiento ya que su padre jamás lo permitiría, le contó que había encontrado a su padre y quien era el, entonces molly se alegro por ella aun así estaba aterrado por lo que harían los blackmoon.

**-mamá, no te preocupes mi padre es un buen hombre el nos ayudara, y veras que pronto encontraremos a beryl, confía en mi…** dijo serena

**-mi pequeña, que alegría me da verte, ¿quieres que prepare tu cama? Imagino que estas cansada y quieres dormir un poco**… dijo molly

**-no mamá yo debo volver con mi padre me quedare en su casa, tenemos que firmar algunos papees y me pidio que te buscara, ya que tu debes de dar tu consentimiento…**dijo serena

**-claro hija, entonces vamos…** dijo molly

Salieron de la casa molly junto con serena y en el camino, alguien tomo del brazo muy bruscamente a la joven…

**-pero miren que me vengo a encontrar, tu vendrás con migo princesa…** dijo diamante apretando el brazo de serena


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

El clima estaba amenazando con una fuerte tormenta, desde el cementerio una imagen muy triste se inmortalizaba con el aire que corría en el lugar, la gente que había ido a dejar flores a sus parientes se marchaba del lugar resignada a dejar allí a su ser querido, pero solo un hombre se quedaba penitente a velar el sueño eterno de su esposa.

Entre la soledad y el sonido del viento violento un hombre observaba a Nicholas con mucha pena, traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas y sin pensarlo mas, camino hasta el joven.

**-"dejaste un amor profundo que te esperara por toda la eternidad"...**leyó Darien en voz alta la inscripción de la lapida de Rei.

Nicholas estaba con sus ojos cerrados con su cabeza inclinada, pero escuchaba lo que Darien le decía aunque no había reconocido su voz.

-**aunque mi esposa ya no este a mi lado, le he jurado venir todos los días a verla y hablarle de todo, le prometí en el altar que la amaría por siempre y por eso deje inscripto en su lapida mi promesa…** dijo Nicholas sin percatarse de con quien estaba hablando

**-se que lo cumplirás Nicholas, y ¿Qué hay con la causa por la que luchaban juntos? ¿Seguirás peleando por los que no tiene la fuerza de hacerlo**?... pregunto darien

**-ya no existe una causa, mi mujer y mi mejor amigo murieron por ello, y nadie hizo nada, todos se esconden, lo único que se es…que no voy a permitir que Rubeus siga vivo, se lo jure a mi Rei, el me la arrebato de las manos y debe pagar…** dijo Nicholas con mucho odio apretando con fuerza su puño.

**-siempre hay algo por que pelear, y la morocha peleo hasta el ultimo momento…** dijo Darien tocándole el hombro a Nicholas, este al escuchar el apodo que usaba el hombre, se sorprendió y miro a darien al instante, pero se asusto y cayo de espalda al reconocer a su amigo.

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿A caso eres un espíritu?, dios me estoy volviendo loco…** dijo Nicholas muy perturbado

**-tranquilo Nick, soy darien y no estoy muerto, no pudieron con migo amigo…** dijo darien estirando su mano como señal a Nicholas para ayudarlo a levantar, Nicholas al tocar su mano quedo sorprendido y comprobó que su compañero estaba vio. Darien lo ayudo a levantar y sin decir nada le dio un abrazo.

**-amigo, te prometo que haremos justicia por la morocha, solo que si tu estas luchando a mi lado será mas fácil, ¿puedo contar contigo, entonces**?... dijo darien

**-por supuesto amigo, porque rei merece justicia, y que tu estés vivo es una prueba de que debo seguir luchando y esos malditos la pagaran…** dijo Nicholas aceptando la ayuda de darien.

Por otro lado a fuera de la casa tsukino

**-suéltame diamante me estas lastimando**… decía serena forcejeando con el hombre

-**no pequeña, tu vendrás con migo, serás mi esposa y no intentes rehusarte porque tu mamita linda también vendrá con nosotros, ahora cállate y obedece…** dijo diamante

**-no, suelta a mi hija maldito arrogante, no dejare que le toques un pelo…** dijo molly intentando soltar a sus hija

**-callate mujer, tu hija me pertenece por derecho y si la tengo que llevar a rastra al altar lo hare, pues la mujerzuela de beryl me mintió y esta pagando por sus estupideces, pero a serena la deseo y nadie va a impedir que sea mía…** dijo diamante

**-suéltala ahora, entupido deja de decir tontería y no asustes a la señorita…** dijo malachite que al ver la situación decidió intervenir ya que su hijo estaba cometiendo una estupidez y ahora necesitaban cambiar de planes ya que el verdadero padre de serena era un hombre poderoso.

**-¿pero padre que estas diciendo?...** dijo diamante sin entender nada, entonces malachite le dio una cacheta que hizo que su hijo cayera al piso y soltara a serena.

**-se encuentran bien, sepan disculpar a mi hijo, pues el esta mal, esta medicado pero el no es así, se lo juro señorita serena…** dijo malachite tratando de salir de la situación

**-su hijo es un animal, y ¿usted que se trae entre manos porque tanta amabilidad?, si es igual que su hijo, ¿que hicieron con beryl?...** dijo serena muy enojada

**-se equivoca señorita, Beryl esta muy bien a viajado con Neherenia, a comprar las cosas necesarias para el niño, y disculpe si les cause mal intención… señora Molly perdone nuestro mal trato, pero le prometo que beryl volverá mañana mismo a su casa sana y salva…** dijo malachite amablemente aunque en su cabeza ya estaba planificando algo nuevo para poder tener el poder de Tomoe en sus manos.

**-usted me esta hablando en serio, ¿volveré a ver a mi hija?...** pregunto molly

**-por supuesto, beryl estará aquí mañana mismo se lo prometo…** dijo malachite con una sonrisa falsa, luego levanto a su hijo y se despidió cortésmente, aunque diamante no entendía nada se fue con el, sabia que no podía hacerle frente y si había hecho esto era por alguna fuerte razón que seguro les comentaría.

Serena abrazo a molly aunque no entendía bien lo que había pasado, no confiaba en esos hombres y se apresuro para llegar pronto a donde estaba su padre, se dirigió a la oficina de su primo en la estación militar, junto con molly.

Al llegar allí, encontró a su padre con un joven muy bien parecido hablando.

**-padre, disculpen ¿podemos pasar?...** dijo serena

**-por supuesto hija, en buena hora llegas, y debo suponer que esta amable y bella mujer es tu madre, la señora tsukino ¿verdad?...** dijo souichi muy amable

**-si papá, ella es molly tsukino, la mujer que me recibió en su hogar con los brazos abiertos…** **madre el souichi tomoe mi padre…** dijo serena presentando a sus padres

**-es un gusto conocerle señor tomoe**… dijo molly

**-el gusto es mío señora tsukino, y déjeme agradecerle por la educación y cuidado que le brindo todos estos años a mi pequeña, la verdad estoy muy feliz de saber que mi hija es toda una dama de respeto…** dijo souichi

**-serena a sido y es una jovencita muy dulce que supo responder con respeto y cuidado a todo lo que le inculcamos con mi difunto esposo desde niña…** dijo molly orgullosa

**-veo que esta hermosa jovencita genera mucho orgullo en quienes la conocen, y perdón por ser tan atrevido pero no quiero esperar a darle un abrazo a mi prima, estoy muy feliz de conocerte serena…** dijo haruka interrumpiendo la charla, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima, serena estaba sorprendida y ruborizada por tantos cumplidos.

**-disculpen la impertinencia de mi sobrino, pero bueno hija este atrevido caballero es haruka tenoh tu primo, el es hijo de mi hermana menor Mimet, y la señora tsukino es la mujer que la cuido desde sus 5 años, por lo cual estoy muy agradecido, pero tomen asiento por favor debemos conversar…** dijo tomoe. Serena y molly se sentaron y tuvieron una charla con souichi acerca de la identidad de serena, pues tomoe le pidió el derecho de que su hija sea registrada con su apellido, aunque a molly le entristeció la noticia comprendió que no puede negarle ese derecho a su hija, además sabe que ese hombre la protegerá de los brazos de diamante y acepto la propuesta.

Cuando la charla había terminado, molly se encargo de contar anécdotas de serena a tomoe, mientras que haruka le mostraba a serena un muro de diplomas y medallas de honor de tomoe, cuando en ese momento llego corriendo michiru.

**-haruka ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?...** dijo michiru celosa y enojada

**-tranquila preciosa, serena es mi prima, la hija de mi tío tomoe, y esta aquí porque también es una victima de los blackmoon…** dijo haruka abrazando a michiru aunque esta estaba arisca y enojada por los celos.

**-¿y porque no supe antes de que tenias una prima?...** pregunto michiru

**-michiru, conozco a tu hermano el me esta ayudando también, y hoy es la primera vez que veo a mi primo, pues es una historia larga, debo encontrar a una pequeña que se robaron, y haruka junto a darien prometieron ayudarme, pero para ser sincera también necesitamos tu ayuda, y la de todos aquellos que estén cansados de tanta impunidad, ¿puedo contar con tigo? …** dijo serena interrumpiendo.

**-en ese caso, si ayudaste a mi hermano, no tienes ni que preguntar, por supuesto que estoy con ustedes y disculpa mi actitud, pero soy muy desconfiada…** dijo michiru

**-a mi me gustan tus celos amor, y estoy feliz de volverte a ver, ya me tenias desesperado por no poder verte preciosa…** dijo haruka muy cariñoso

**-y ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celosa? No seas tan presumido tenoh…** respondió michiru, serena se retiro dejando solos a la parejita, pues se dio cuenta que sobraba en la escena, cuando salio su padre la llamo y le dijo que lo acompañara a la casa de malachite, que no tuviera miedo porque el no permitiría que nada le pasara, después de todo serena ya le había contado lo del encuentro con diamante y como la trato…

Cuando iban llegando a la mansión blackmoon, serena se quedo helada al ver aun hombre que reconoció sin que este se percatara, se detuvo y su padre se dio cuenta de la actitud extraña que tomo serena y le pregunto.

**-¿Qué sucede hija? No me asustes**

**-padre, ese hombre que esta entrando a la mansión yo lo conozco, dios mío no puede ser…** dijo serena muy asustada

_Hola amigas: muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y dejarme esos reviews que me alienta a seguir, bueno en especial a:_

_Naiara moon, 2510 mari, vere Canedo, adileyne, usako chiba t, mari.20. Ortiz, conyta moon, nai sd, mayilu, Erika serena tsukino, y a todos aquellos que se animan a leer mi fic gracias._

_En el próximo capitulo: serena hace un descubrimiento importante, diamante no se conforma con el nuevo plan de su padre, y rubeus toma su revancha contra haruka, les comento que estos adelantos desataran una guerra muy dolorosa para nuestros protagonistas, espero que mi historia les guste a pesar de los acontecimientos que ya han sucedido y de aquellos que están por pasar, disculpen si no les he respondido a sus mensajes pero prometo hacerlo y dejarle claras su dudas besos romi._


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Un hombre vestido con traje de militar, sonriendo con dos civiles, entraban a la mansión blackmoon.

Serena se escondió tras de un árbol para que este hombre no la viera y su padre estaba completamente desconcertado.

**-hija ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?...** le dijo souichi en voz baja y tratando de no levantar sospechas.

**-el hombre que lleva traje militar, ese hombre fue quien causo el incendio en el orfanato y se llevo a la pequeña rini… padre, no puede verme… no me mires porque sospecharan…** dijo serena muy nerviosa detrás del árbol.

**-ese es el sobrino menor de malachite, si el se llevo a la pequeña debo detenerlo…** dijo tomoe

**-no padre, espera, si lo atrapas ahora, seguro negara todo, y debemos saber primero donde tiene a Rini, por favor padre ayúdame…** dijo serena

**-tienes razón y no es bueno levantar sospecha, porque puede hacer cualquier cosa para no dejar evidencia, tengo una idea, ve con darien, el dijo que iría al bajo Tokio seguro haruka te puede ayudar, dile que necesito hablar con el, y por favor quédate con tu primo no quiero que te pase nada…** dijo tomoe

**-esta bien padre y ¿tu estarás bien?, esa gente es una basura, no quiero dejarte solo con ellos**… serena preocupada

**-tranquila pequeña, se lidiar con esa gente, además no creo que se animen a hacerme algo, ve ahora que nadie esta mirando, ve…** dijo Souci dándole un beso en la frente a su hija. Serena tomo camino y se dirigió de nuevo a la estación militar.

Souichi se dirigió a la mansión y llamo a la puerta, espero y una empleada le abrió, era una mujer joven, muy bella, tenia el cabello largo de color verde oscuro, sus ojos eran de color rojo, pero en su mirada solo se podía notar una gran tristeza que tomoe supo ver.

**-buenas tarde señorita, soy el general souichi tomoe, el señor blackmoon me esta esperando…** anunciándose

**-buenas tardes señor, por favor pase, que enseguida llamo al señor…** dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dibujada.

**-disculpe mi impertinencia señorita, pero no se su nombre…** tomoe interesado

**-perdón señor, pero solo soy una empleada, no soy importante…** dijo la mujer sorprendida pero tímida

**-es importante señorita, nunca se menosprecie y si pregunto su nombre, es mi manera de demostrarle respeto y verla como una persona de igual, no como alguien inferior a mí, de acuerdo…** souichi con sinceridad, la joven lo miro desconcertada y le sonrío.

**-mi nombre es setsuna, bienvenido señor, por favor pase y siéntese yo iré a buscar a mi señor…** dijo

**-es un placer setsuna, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, permiso…** tomoe, mientras entraba en la gran mansión, la joven no respondió solo agacho la cabeza y se fue a buscar a malachite.

Mientras tomoe observaba el lugar, salio malachite a verlo y pidió a su empleada algo para tomar, se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

**-es bueno verte tan animado, hace años no te veía tan bien, supongo que el reencuentro con tu hija, fue el causante de este cambio…** dijo malachite

-**mi hija llego en el momento justo y si es verdad, hay un cambio en mi, tanto que he decidido volver a dirigir la milicia, aunque mi sobrino lo hace bastante bien, es algo que aun no resuelvo…** dijo tomoe

**-veo que vienes con fuertes decisiones, pero creo que tomar una decisión como esa no debe de ser algo precipitado, necesitas tiempo y pensarlo bien, pues las cosas ya no son como antes, y perdona si te ofendo pero tu sobrino es muy blando en cuestión de ordenes, creo que deberías de reconsiderar poner a alguien con mas experiencia al mando…** dijo malachite

**-y tu lo dices porque tienes a alguien en mente ¿no?...** dijo souichi

**-si, bueno mi sobrino rubeus a demostrado mucho carácter y se ha empeñado en tomar el control de las cosas, pues no hace mucho fue quien acabo con un revelde, que nos tenia a mal andar…** dijo malachite

**-rubeus… tu sobrino, pues dejame decirte que no ha mostrado merito alguno, y si me hablas del rebelde a quien le dio muerte, creo que no fue mas que un acto de arrebato por parte de un soldado que no acata ordenes, pues mi sobrino nunca ordeno esa persecución injusta, ya que el rebelde que mencionas era inocente de los cargos porque mi hija nunca fue secuestrada…tu sobrino no esta apto para un cargo como el de haruka…** dijo tomoe

**-no mi sobrino nunca…** dijo malachite pero fue interrumpido

**-tu sobrino es un asesino, y debe ser juzgado, pues haruka me dijo que mato a una joven indefensa, el lo apreso pero tu lo liberaste, ¿ahora me puedes explicar porque?...** tomoe levantando la voz

**-no tuvo otra opción, fue en defensa propia…** dijo malachite nervioso

**-alegar defensa propia a un asesinato es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado, a ver dime, ¿como pudo obrar en defensa propia si la joven no estaba armada?, solo huía de el, además la mato delante de los ojos del marido, que fue golpeado injustamente y tuvo que ser testigo de la crueldad con la que trataron a su mujer, ¿eso te parece defensa propia?, por favor malachite a mi no me vengas con eso, nos conocemos y tus sobrinos no son el ejemplo a seguir…** dijo tomoe

**-puede ser, pero que hago sabes que mi hermana moriría de angustia al ver a sus hijos siendo juzgados, no se que hacer tengo las manos atadas…** dijo malachite

**-¿kaolinet?, ella debe entender que sus hijos hicieron mal, y no me queda otra opción que meterlos preso y que tengan un juicio justo como manda la ley…** dijo tomoe

**-entiendo, no hay vuelta atrás entonces… cambiando de tema, se que tu hija debe de estar muy decepcionada, pero bueno mi hijo a sido un perfecto idiota que no merece compasión y quiero que sepas que he fijado la fecha de matrimonio para que se case con beryl, el debe responder a ella, además mi nieto viene en camino…**dijo malachite, pero diamante estaba escuchando escondido todo lo que decía y se le hervía la sangre.

**-es bueno saber, que estas encaminando a tu hijo, pues serena ya no quiere saber nada con el, y me parece bien, porque todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, y discúlpame pero lo que hizo diamante no es de caballero…** dijo tomoe

**-tienes razón, pero bueno las cosas ya no se puede cambiar, en fin quería hablar con tigo, pues necesito pedir tu apoyo, si bien sabes mi candidatura esta en un vaivén y solo quiero que me ayudes con la oposición y los rebeldes que me están desacreditando a todo momento…** malachite ocultando su enojo al escuchar lo que le dijo tomoe y tratando de sacar provecho, pero souichi lo interrumpió.

**-las cosas se te han ido de las manos, antes de pensar en tu credibilidad, deberías de escuchar al pueblo y ver su necesidad, la verdad no se en que puedo ayudarte y si estoy de acuerdo con la gente de que la necesidad es muy grande, deberías pensar en eso, ahora debo marcharme y si quieres mi ayuda, trata de cambiar tu concepto de poder, porque así como vas solo te estas ganando enemigos…** dijo tomoe poniéndose de pie

**-souichi, me estas dando la espalda, ¿así serán las cosas?...**pregunto malachite poniéndose de pie

**-las cosas tiene que cambiar, y tu lo sabes muy bien, espero que recapacites…** dijo tomoe, justo setsuna venia con una bandeja de te, pero malachite le pidió que acompañara a tomoe a la puerta, esta obedeció.

Cuando souichi se fue le dejo un adiós a setsuna, ella solo le sonrío y cerro la puerta, entonces diamante se fue furioso hasta su padre a reclamarle, porque había dicho que tenia que casarse con beryl, este le sonrío burlescamente y le dijo

**-tu vas a hacer lo que yo te mande, y no me vengas con gritos que aquí el que grita mas alto soy yo, ahora déjame pensar, que voy a hacer con tus primos, esos idiotas deben escapar, no me sirven de nada presos y la entupida de beryl se casara con tigo pero para ser tu futura esposa que muere trágicamente, es la única cosa que quiero, poder apoderarme de lo poco que dejo kelvin tsukino… **

**-yo no quiero a esa mujerzuela, ¿que paso con serena?, ya la tenia en mis manos…** grito diamante

**-¿serena?... esa mujercita es mucho para ti, tengo otros planes para ella, además ahora que su padre prácticamente me declaro la guerra, he decidido dejarla huérfana, y pobrecita buscara consuelo, quizás tu hermano pueda conquistarla, a ver si ese campesino bruto sirve para algo…** dijo malachite

**-ese bastardo no se acercara a serena, porque yo se lo impediré…** dijo diamante, entonces malachite furioso lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrincono en la pared

**-tu no harás nada, ya perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora déjame decirte que si algo impide mis planes la pagaras muy caro…** le dijo para luego soltarlo, setsuna había escuchado todo pero no podía intervenir, sabia que se desquitarían con ella.

En el bajo Tokio

Serena iba junto a Haruka y Michiru, que la acompañaron a ver a Darien, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un grupo de conocidos que estaban reuniéndose para unir fuerzas, entre ellos estaban Amy y Taiky que habían reunido a sus mas fieles compañeros para pelear por esta causa, entre ellos estaban Yaten, Alan, Melisa, Seiya, Luna y Mina un grupo de pacifistas que luchaban desde otros puntos del país por la misma causa, y quien dirigía a todos era la prima de los Chibas Luna, una mujer con mucho que decir, que no tenia miedo a nada.

**-veo que han convertido Tokio en una ciudad de nadie, y quedan solo migajas desparramadas de lo que era nuestra organización…** dijo luna en la taberna de netflyte

**-las fuerzas de los blackmoon han crecido, el Kenpeitai, a resurgido de los desperdicios de malachite, estamos sin defensas, ese maldito no nos da respiro…** dijo netflyte

**-y que rayos hacen escondidos como ratas aquí, acaban de matar a rei, quieren dejar que su muerte quede impune…** dijo Mina alzando la voz.

**-no es tan fácil, creíamos que darien había muerto, nos arrinconaron…** Andrew

**-no, la verdad, no lo puedo creer, que clase de guerrilleros son, que apenas ven el peligro esconden la cabeza, no tienen los pantalones para defender nuestra lucha, me dan asco…** luna indignada

**-es momento de que dejemos de recriminarnos, ahora hay que planear nuestro siguiente paso…** grito michiru

**-a… por fin, dicen algo sensato, veo que hay vida en este planeta, y que bueno que seas vos michiru…** luna

**-si mi tío hubiera tenido un hijo varón, creo que no tendría ni la mitad de valor y huevos, que le pone esta hermosa dama…** darien apareciendo junto con Nicholas, alardeando de su prima luna.

**-¿miren quien habla? Un muerto vivo, a ti si que te gusta jugar con la muerte…** luna sonriendo y acercándose a su primo, para darle un beso, aunque fue un beso en la boca a serena le molesto al ver ese tipo de afecto, pero michiru al ver su cara sonrío al darse cuenta de los celos de la rubia.

**-tranquila condesa, ella no representa ninguna a menaza, es nuestra prima…** le dijo casi en un susurro michiru a serena y la rubia se ruborizo avergonzada por el comentario pero no dijo nada.

**-malachite, esta acorralado, y seguramente esta preparando algún golpe, ahora que mi tío volvió a las fuerzas, va a querer atacar con todo, es importante que estemos listos…** hablo firme haruka

**-perdón de que me perdí, ¿y quien este muñequito de la ley, que hace entre nosotros?...** luna

**-el es el sobrino de un gran hombre que me salo la vida, y esta de nuestro lado…** comento Darien

**-así que tenemos fuerzas militares a nuestro favor, espero que no sea una trampa, muñeco porque me encargare yo misma de cobrártelas**… amenazo luna

**-tranquila, no tengo planes ocultos, solo hacer que los malos paguen, y estoy a favor de su lucha…** haruka muy seguro.

**-Darien, mi padre pidió hablar con tigo, pude reconocer a uno de los hombres que incendio el orfanato, el puede guiarnos hasta rini…** serena muy nerviosa

**-muy bien serena, debemos ir tras ese hombre, ¿sabes su nombre? ¿Donde podemos encontrarlo?...** pregunto darien

**-mi padre dijo que es el sobrino menor de malachite, a decir verdad no lo conocía, pero es militara y debemos atraparlo…** dijo serena

**-zafiro…** darien adivinando de quien hablaba

**-ese maldito también la tiene jurada, debemos ir tras el, y matarlo como la rata que es…** Nicholas enojado

**-alto, no se apresuren, si bien la condesita reconoció a este miserable, debemos ser cautelosos, y primero seguirlo para ver donde tiene a la pequeña…** michiru

**-si es que aun vive esa pequeña…** dijo taiki

**-¿Qué? ¿Porque dices algo así?...** pregunto Amy

**-descubrimos que el norte malachite tiene un negocio turbio, se llevan a los niños para vender sus órganos, son unos malditos asesinos, hay que actuar pronto…** dijo Alan

Todos se quedaron perturbados al escuchar lo que estaban haciendo esos criminales, y sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder, estuvieron un rato reunido planeando estrategias para poder llegar hasta la pequeña, luego darien se fue con serena y haruka hasta la casa de tomoe. Mientras que los demás se quedaron en el lugar acordando lo que harían. Michiru se despidió del lugar y se fue con luna y melisa hasta su casa, pero en el camino rubeus la estaba esperando con un grupo de sus hombres armados, dentro de sus vehículos…

Había anochecido muy rápido, y las jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas, cunado entraron a un callejón, los hombres bajaron de sus vehículos y las atracaron.

**-es una trampa, tranquilas estos no pueden con nosotras…** dijo luna quedando de espalda contra espalda con michiru y melisa

**-hola bonita, estas muy bella esta noche, sobre todo al verte tan indefensa, y tus amigas no se quedan atraz…** rubeus abriendo camino entre sus hombres para quedar frente a michiru

**-rubeus maldito cerdo, ¿Qué quieres?...** grito michiru

**-a ti bonita, no sabes lo bien que la vamos a pasar…** rubeus acercándose a michiru y queriendo tocarla, pero la joven le dio una patada en sus partes y aprovecho para golpearlo, mientras luna y melisa no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a defenderse con lo que podían… hasta abrirse camino y salieron corriendo las tres.

Entre los callejones se separaron para desorientar a los hombres de rubeus y siguieron huyendo, michiru corría sin mirara atrás lo mas rápido que podía, para perder a los hombres, cuando decidió ocultarse entre las ruinas de una fabrica abandonada. Mirando oculta entre las sombras vio pasar a sus persecutores sin ser vista, cuando pensó que ya se habían ido decidió salir, pero no vio a rubeus que también estaba oculto tras de ella y la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

Una vez que michiru callo desmallada, la levanto en sus brazos y se la llevo a su auto triunfante de haber logrado su objetivo.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Rubeus había logrado su gran objetivo, tener en sus manos a michiru, a quien deseaba con obsesión y ahora podría cumplir con sus delirios.

Luna quien corría con agilidad intentando librarse de los hombres de rubeus, vio un auto parado y sin preguntar se adentro en el vehiculo.

**-oye tu que rayos estas haciendo…** dijo un joven de cabello largo y color plateado con ojos azules, ella lo miro y el se quedo encantado por la belleza de la mujer.

**-tranquilo principito, no vengo a robarte, solo necesito un escondite**… dijo luna sin percatarse de cómo la miraba el joven…** trata de no ser tan evidente, por que si me atrapan les digo que tu eres mi cómplice…** amenazo la morocha

**-esta bien, esta bien, soy muy buen actor y no te preocupes que no llamare la atención…** dijo el hombre pero piso el acelerador y bueno el auto no andaba muy bien, y al hacer una mala maniobra por los nervios, causo una explosión en el motor haciendo que una nube de humo saliera del mismo.

**-ya veo que eres demasiado ágil para no llamar la atención…** dijo luna irónicamente, pero en ese momento llegaron los hombres que la perseguían y se oculto entre los asientos, mientras que el joven la cubrió con su chaqueta y una maleta que llevaba en el auto.

**-disculpe señor, pero estamos buscando a una fugitiva, ¿vio pasar a alguien por aquí?...** dijo uno de los hombres

**-no, oficiales, pero si la veo les aviso, ¿es muy peligrosa?...** pregunto el peliplateado

**-se considera muy peligrosa, es una de las lideres de la oposición, una rebelde... ¿y usted quien es?...** pregunto el hombre

**-soy Artemis blackmoon, el hijo ilegitimo del gobernador**… dijo el peliplateado

**-oh, discúlpeme no sabia, ¿necesita ayuda con su vehiculo?...** dijo el soldado

**-no es necesario, este cacharro es muy mañoso y es solo cuestión de echarle mano, vaya no mas que yo me encargo…** dijo artemis

Después de escuchar esto los soldados siguieron su camino dejando a artemis solo, este entro en su vehiculo, pero cuando entro vio que el asiento estaba vacío y fue sorprendido por la mujer que se había ocultado en los asientos traseros y lo tomo por detrás colocando amenazante una navaja en su cuello.

**-así que eres el hijo del gobernador, te salio mal la jugada muñeco, pues esta no la cuentas…** dijo luna

**-Ey linda, no te delate, me debes un favor ¿no?...además no por ser el hijo del gobernador significa que soy como el, no me interesa ni la política ni la milicia, soy actor ya te lo dije, ahora podrías bajar tu cuchillo, porque a decir verdad me estas dejando sin aire…** dijo artemis tragando grueso la saliva por miedo.

**-tienes razón muñeco, pero yo no te debo nada, ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que venga tu papi y sus mujerzuelas, me llevo tu chaqueta…a y tu sombrero…**dijo luna saliendo y cubriéndose con la chaqueta y acomodando su largo cabello negro para ponerse el sombrero.

**-por lo menos di gracias…** grito artemis mientras su doncella peligrosa se alejaba con sus pertenencias.

Mientras que en la casa de tomoe

**-padre debemos actuar ahora, no hay tiempo que esperar, esa pequeña esta en peligro y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada…** decía serena caminando de un lado a otro

**-hija ya te dije que es muy peligroso, debemos investigar y ver detenidamente los movimientos de zafiro, es muy difícil ya que seguramente tienen a muchos metidos en esto…** dijo souichi

**-no papá, yo no puedo seguir esperando, porque cuando ustedes se decidan a actuar, quizás ya sea demasiado tarde, me voy a mi recamara, no puedo seguir viendo su falta de valor…**dijo serena muy enojada y subió las escaleras y pego un portazo que se escucho en toda la mansión.

**-serena, tiene un carácter muy fuerte tío, pero creo que deberá calmarse…** dijo haruka

**-ella tiene razón, debemos actuar ahora, sino que caso tiene…** darien muy inquieto

**-esos malditos deben pagar y yo me encargare de hacerlos pagar, debemos movernos ya, no perdamos mas tiempo…** dijo Nicholas golpeando una mesa con su puño

**-Nicholas, sabemos tus motivos, pero tenemos que tener la cabeza fría para enfrentar a estos criminales**… dijo tomoe

**-Rei murió y yo me las voy a cobrar, si quieren seguir jugando a los soldaditos estratégicos allá ustedes, yo mejor me voy, pues aquí solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo…** Nicholas enojado saliendo de la casa.

**-Ey, hermano espera…** grito darien pero este no lo quiso escuchar y se fue.

**-no se preocupen, el solo va a descargar su rabia y vuelve, siempre hacemos los planes juntos, lo conozco…** dijo darien seguro

Cuando Nicholas estaba saliendo, serena le cayó encima, había echo una cuerda con sabanas y en su arrebato de furia quería ir tras Rini.

**-Nicholas, perdón… solo necesito hacer esto, Rini me necesita y ya no puedo esperar mas…** dijo serena nerviosa

**-no te preocupes, en mas yo te voy a ayudar ven conmigo, hoy encontraremos a la pequeña…** dijo Nicholas

Serena sin dudarlo acepto la ayuda de Nicholas y se fueron juntos a buscar a zafiro, cuando lo vieron salir de un bar que frecuentaba lo siguieron en un vehiculo que Nicholas tomo prestado. Zafiro viajo alejándose de la ciudad y entrando aun poblado cercano pero inhabitado, era un antiguo fuerte militar, cuyos campos estaban minados, aunque estaba en ruinas servia, para ocultar sus negocios sucios. Nicholas paro en un lugar muy alejado mirando con mucho cuidado el lugar, allí había otro auto y era el de su peor enemigo rubeus, serena estaba a su lado expectante también y obedeciendo al joven para hacer las cosas bien…

Por otro lado

Luna y melisa se habían encontrado en el camino, pero al ver que michiru no había vuelto al crow, llamaron la atención de todos para que la busquen, aunque sospechaban que rubeus la había atrapado, entonces luna junto con melisa y Amy fueron a buscar a darien y darle aviso de lo sucedido.

**-¿estas segura que era rubeus?...**pregunto nervioso darien

**-si ese maldito, se presento y todo, hay que ir a buscarla, es seguro que el la tiene**… luna muy angustiada

**-darien serena se escapo, no esta en su habitación, hizo una soga con las sabanas… dios, tiene que haber ido a buscar a ese maldito…**souichi muy preocupado

**-no hay que perder tiempo, yo tengo algunas direcciones, donde podríamos buscar, usaremos los vehículos de mi tío vamos…** dijo haruka desesperado

**- muy bien armen sus grupos y vamos a buscar a esos malditos, alguien avísele a Nicholas…** dijo darien a sus amigos

**-nicholas no ha ido al crow, y no lo hemos visto**… dijo melisa

**-entonces vamos, hay que ir lo mas rápido posible**… dijo haruka.

Mientras ellos salían en busca de michiru y alguna pista que los llevara hasta ella, serena y Nicholas andaban a escondidas cercando el lugar para poder rescatar a la pequeña.

**-estamos en la mira y traes a esta mujer aquí, ¿en que estabas pensando**?... grito zafiro muy enojado

**-no te importa lo que yo haga además, jure que esta mujer seria mía, y bueno la gozare y luego la desaparezco, ahora deja de ser tan cagon y junta las cosas, la pendeja que trajiste no deja de llorar y la muda no creo que nos aguante el viaje…** dijo rubeus

**-te advertí que teníamos que esperar y venderla embarazada, ahora vamos a perder plata, esta con una hemorragia que no le corta…**dijo zafiro

**-porque no te callas, déjame solo quiero cobrarme mi venganza, es hora de despertar a la sirena…**grito rubeus, y zafiro se fue hasta afuera muy nervioso.

Rubeus agarro un jarro que lo lleno de agua, y se dirigió a una habitación donde había dejado desmallada en el suelo a michiru. Se acerco a ella le había atado las manos y como estaba inconciente le arrojo el agua en la cara, haciendo que la joven despierte bruscamente…

**-buenas noches sirena, era hora de que despertaras, así nos divertimos un rato…** rubeus burlándose de ella

**-maldito, suéltame… te voy a matar maldito hijo de perra…** grito michiru desesperada al verse amarrada.

**-Ey que boquita tan sucia sirena, pero yo te voy a educar…** dijo rubeus y se abalanzo sobre ella, mientras michiru luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Zafiro se había prendido un cigarrillo y caminaba nervioso sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Nicholas, que aprovecho su descuido y lo agarro del cuello, entre el forcejeo, zafiro se suelta y quiere huir pero Nick es mas rápido y lo golpea en la cara noqueándolo. Cuando este cae al piso desmallado serena sale de su escondite y corre junto a Nicholas entrando al fuerte.

Una vez adentro Nicholas escucha los gritos de michiru, logra reconocer la voz de su amiga y corre a la dirección mientras que serena llama a rini. Por unos segundos no encuentra respuestas, hasta que un grito de la pequeña la guía, cuando llega allí, abre el cerrojo de la puerta y la niña al verla corre a darle un abrazo entre llantos.

**-rini, que bueno que te encontré, ahora vámonos rápido…**dijo serena muy agitada

**-espera serena hay que ayudar a la joven, esta muy enferma, no podemos dejarla…** dijo rini señalándole a una joven pelirroja de ojos rojos, que estaba muy pálida y temblaba. Serena no lo dudo y le pidió a rini que le ayudara a cargarla, entonces con mucha dificultad comenzaron a salir del lugar.

Nicholas llego a la habitación donde los gritos eran horribles, entro sin ninguna duda y vio al maldito de rubeus tratando de abusar de michiru. La ira le cegó la mente y lo agarro del pelo jalándolo hacia atrás, liberando a su amiga, y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, michiru también participo de los golpes. Cuando parecía que rubeus no respiraba michiru reacciono.

**-vámonos nick, ya esta muerto dejalo, debemos escapar antes de que lleguen mas de sus hombres…** michiru

**-no, aun no acabo mi venganza este maldito debe sufrir**… Nicholas enfurecido

-**por favor Nick, déjalo ya no esta vivo…** michiru insistiendo

**-Nicholas, ya encontré a rini, es mejor que nos vallamos…** grito serena, desde afuera, pero nick estaba muy enojado, entonces michiru con mucha fuerza lo jalo y lo empujo hacia fuera.

**-vamos nick no seas idiota ya esta muerto, hay que salir de aquí y sin ti no me voy…** michiru

Nicholas reacciono y decidió hacerle caso a su amiga salieron y vieron a serena que cargaba con dificultad a una joven, entonces fueron en su ayuda.

Pero rubeus aunque estaba demasiado golpeado se levanto y fue tras de ellos. Nicholas al verlo venir se devolvió, haciendo oídos sordos a su amiga, vio que rubeus traía un arma.

**-no irán, a ningún lado… ahora vuelvan como niños buenos y obedezcan…** amenazo rubeus

**-porque no peleas cobarde, ven hasta aquí sin tu arma y enfréntame, maldito…** grito nick caminando hacia el. Pero se olvido de las minas y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que acababa de pisar una. Rubeus avanzo hasta el apuntando sin darse cuenta en donde estaba parado Nicholas.

**-eres tan patético, yo tengo un arma y los matare a todos, uno a uno, empezando por ti…** rubeus amenazando

**-no Nick, por favor aremos lo que digas por dios…** grito serena asustada al ver como se le acercaba a nick

**-déjanos en paz maldito…** grito michiru

**-tranquila mich, dile a darien que fue un honor luchar a su lado…** grito nick

**-a te rendiste…de todos modos te iba a matar…** dijo rubeus quedando a dos pasos de nick

**-entonces te morirás con migo,… esto es por ti rei…** grito nick y levanto su pie haciendo que la mina explotara, matándolo a el y a rubeus en el acto.

Michiru grito desesperad al ver el final de su amigo, y serena la abrazo con fuerza, mientras lloraba al ver como había terminado Nicholas.

Zafiro había mirado todo desde su escondite, iba a salir pero un vehiculo que venia para el lugar lo detuvo.

* * *

gracias amiga por sus mensajes espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste romi


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

El humo mezclado con el viento y el fuego que consumía una imagen muy dolorosa para michiru y para serena. La joven sirena se ahogaba en sus lágrimas tratando de encontrar sosiego, algo que la hiciera despertar de esta terrible pesadilla que le azotaba el corazón, mientras que serena la rubia la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Un vehiculo llego al lugar guiado por el humo espeso, cuando se detuvo bajaron de el netflyte y Andrew que andaban por la zona en busca de michiru y serena, cuando las vieron corrieron hasta ellas.

En medio de la conmoción, no entendían que estaba pasando, solo podían ver el estado de shock emocional que tenían las jóvenes y se preocuparon por sacarlas del lugar, ya que vieron que una mujer que estaba con una pequeña yacía en el suelo inconciente y debían actuar rápido.

**-michiru… ¿que sucedió?, vamos debemos salir de aquí, es peligroso este lugar… michiru, michiru…** gritaba Andrew pero la joven no le respondía solo lloraba. El viento comenzó a correr aumentando la furia del fuego y fue entonces que netflyte decidió tomar a michiru del brazo y con fuerza la llevo hasta el auto, pero ella se resistía entre llantos y gritos aterradores, solo podía llamar a su amigo Nicholas. Serena estaba perpleja por lo ocurrido, pero Andrew tocándole su hombro le pidió que suba al vehiculo, que el se encargaría de la joven y rini la trajo a la realidad cuando tomo su mano, ella pudo sentir como la pequeña temblaba de miedo, la tomo en sus brazos y fueron al vehiculo, mientras que Andrew llevaba a la joven desmallada también al vehiculo.

**-¿Quién es ella?** Pregunto netflyte

**-no se, pero esta muy mal, hay que alejarnos de aquí, las llamas están creciendo, vámonos…** Andrew subiendo al vehiculo de prisa

**-Nicholas no…** casi como un susurro salio de unas entrecortadas palabras que logro pronunciar michiru, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del vehiculo que se alejaba del lugar.

2 días después

**-debes irte inmediatamente de aquí, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti sobrino, tienes las manos sucias y negocios son negocios, nada personal…** malachyte

**-¿te estas lavando las manos tío?, te recuerdo que tengo lengua y cuando me sienta acorralado la puedo soltar…** zafiro amenazando

**-es una amenaza… jajaja… por favor idiota ¿acaso quieres morir?... (Colocando un arma en la cabeza de zafiro)… mírate sobrino, te falta mucho, pero mucho para poder asustarme… sabes cuando tu vas yo vengo, ahora deja de colmar mi paciencia y desaparece antes de que te deje un agujero en la cabeza…** malachite furioso

Zafiro salio cargando un bolso con dinero suficiente para largarse lejos, iba furioso al ver que su tío no haría nada por la muerte de Rubeus, y el no se resignaría a dejar todo en el olvido, tarde o temprano se encargaría de vengarse.

Cuando Malachite lo perdió de vista, Diamante se le acerco a Zafiro llamándolo a entrar en su vehiculo.

**-¿Qué quieres?...** zafiro furioso

**-tranquilo primito, no voy a pedirte nada, solo quiero lo mismo que tu, ajustar unas cuentas con mi padre… **diamante

**-si claro, ¿me crees estupido?...** zafiro molesto

**-no, claro que no, solo pienso que necesitas un aliado, quieres vengarte de mi padre, porque cuando se destapo la olla el los expuso y ahora tienes que esconderte como rata y lo que es peor rubeus murió por su negligencia, los dejo solo, solo fueron unos títeres para el…** diamante estratégico

**-¿quieres que me vengue?, ¿quieres que mate a tu padre?...vamos diamante, no tengo tiempo para tus chistes…** zafiro

**-no es una broma, no puedo matarlo yo, es la sangre… creo que no podría ver morir a mi propio padre… también tengo sentimientos…** diamante irónico

**-entiendo, por eso me mandas a hacer el trabajo sucio a mi, y ¿porque quieres que malachyte muera?...** zafiro

**-el muy maldito, trajo a Beryl para casarme con ella, y también obligo a venir a el bastardo de Artemis para que conquiste a serena, le dijo que si no venia mataría a la perra de su madre, quiere apoderarse de la fortuna de Tomoe, pero no lo lograra, porque jure que serena seria mía, y por supuesto toda su fortuna…**diamante

**-entiendo lo de tu padre, pero la condesita no te quiere ni ver y su padre no permitirá que te acerques a ella, recuerda que tomoe es un zorro viejo y sabe…** zafiro

**-para tomoe, tengo algo pensado también, claro todo a su tiempo, además ya tengo a un culpable para el homicidio de malachyte… **diamante

**-¿en quien estas pensando?...y dime ¿en que me beneficio?...** zafiro

**-necesito un socio, un hombre de confianza que me cubra la espalda, y el culpable, es un cretino que me va a encantar ver bajo mis pies…** diamante

En el cementerio del bajo Tokio

Un manto negro formado por un gran grupo de ciudadanos que vestían de luto formaban un paisaje desalentador donde reinaba el silencio, cada uno llevaba una rosa blanca en su mano, mientras que darien, netlyte, haruka, andrew, seiya, y taiky, llevaban el féretro donde posaban objetos que fueron tesoro para Nicholas, ya que sus restos no pudieron ser sepultados por la explosión de la bomba. Dentro del cajón, había fotos, una guitarra, un par de dagas echas por el mismo nick, un retrato de rei y muchas cosas más que habían colocado cada uno de sus amigos, su familia para honrarlo.

Michiru estaba abrazada a Amy y luna, entre ellas estaban lita, mina y melisa, serena tenia ala pequeña rini en sus brazos, estaba junto a molly, detrás de ellas estaba yaten y souichi estaba a un costado con un grupo de militares que ordeno asistir vestido con sus uniforme de honor.

**-hoy es un día que enluta nuestra memoria, hemos perdido un héroe que dio su vida para defender a los mas débiles, no se rindió ante el enemigo puso su sangre por sacrificio, y sin esperar gloria. Por la eterna memoria de un hombre digno y valiente, que defendió sus raíces, su cultura, y no espero nada a cambio. Su espíritu se volvió fuego, hoy es esa llama que nos impulsa a seguir esta lucha, su recuerdo heroico y límpido nos dirigirá a pelear contra gobernantes corruptos y egoístas.**

**Nicholas hoy nosotros también queremos morir aquí defendiendo tu lucha, y no descansaremos hasta que nuestro grito sea escuchado. Gracias por brindarnos tu valentía…** fueron las palabras de Souichi que conmovieron a todos en el lugar.

Luego se dirigió a la tropa

**-compañía presenten armas… preparen… listo… fuego…** (Grito souichi y sus solados dieron un tiro al aire, lo repitieron dos veces mas para darle honor a Nicholas, a pesar de que el no era militar tomoe quiso honrarlo como un verdadero héroe.)

Los minutos pasaron y el cajón fue enterrado por todos sus compañeros que le dieron una memorable despedida a Nicholas. Darien fue el primero en arrojar tierra sobre el ataúd, luego le siguieron Netlyte y Andrew.

Cuando ya habían tapado el ataúd, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, dejando solo a los más cercanos de Nick en el lugar.

Darien estaba ido en sus pensamientos, su amigo, su hermano se había ido, y el no estuvo a su lado, serena al verlo tan mal, le dio a la pequeña a su madre y se acerco a el, cuando estuvo a su lado, tomo su mano, y entrelazo sus dedos en los de el.

Cuando darien sintió su calidez la miro con ternura y tristeza a la vez, y se quedo tomado de su mano.

Los momentos mas difíciles, hacen que las personas se unan, y entre ellos ya existía una unión por solo un beso que darien le robo en casa de souichi, no habían hablado de eso, sabían que querían hacerlo, solo buscaban el momento. Como si los demás hubieran tenido una conexión, decidieron dejarlos solos, ya habían honrado a Nick y era el momento de dejarlo ir junto a su amada Rei, a descansar, así que sin mas que decir se fueron dejando solo a darien y serena junto a la tumba de Nick y Rei.

**-nick, fue muy valiente, pero me siento culpable, yo nunca debí escapar de casa, fue mi culpa…**serena entre lagrimas

**-no pequeña, nick era un cabeza dura, el siguió su instinto y peleo, debía buscar justicia, no fue tu culpa…** darien secando sus lagrimas, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de serena… **mírame serena, tu fuiste muy valiente con la ayuda de Nicholas rescataron a mi hermana y la pequeña rini, hicieron algo que nosotros no hicimos y te lo agradezco con el alma…se que aquel día en la casa de tu padre te robe un beso, pero hoy aunque estoy loco por besarte, quiero pedirte permiso, no solo para besarte si no también para formar parte de tu vida, te quiero serena…** darien con ternura

**-no hace falta que pidas permiso, yo quiero que estés en mi vida, y quiero que me beses darien…** serena tímida

Sin mas que decir, darien beso a serena, con ternura y amor, un amor sencible, pero sincero que estaba naciendo en medio de las cenizas, las cosas eran cada vez mas duras y dolorosas, pero ese amor que se tenian era la prueba de fe y esperanza que los ayudaria a combatir cualquier circunstancia.

Mientras los enamorados se demostraban amor, había cuatro personas que sin ser invitados llegaron al cementerio. Los curiosos que miraban con odio a la pareja eran malachyte y su esposa neherenia, pero también venia con ellos beryl que al ver a la pareja se le hirvió la sangre y la cuarta persona que estaba ajena a lo que sucedía , pues no conocía a serena ni a darien, era artemis.

**-serena, ¿se puede saber que haces con este hombre?...** pregunto furioso malachyte

**-perdón, pero no tengo porque darle alguna explicación a usted**… dijo serena

**-veo que tanta calle te ha convertido en una mujer muy ordinaria hermanita…** beryl molesta

**-yo también estoy feliz de verte beryl…** serena abrazada a darien

**-perdóname serena por mi expresión, solo que no me parece decente ver a una joven de tu altura con alguien como el…**malachyte. Darien le iba a responder pero serena le robo la palabra y lo defendió.

**-el es muy decente, mucho mas que su hijo, ya que no embarazo a nadie, ni rompió ningún compromiso, además es un hombre con valores y virtudes que su hijo no lograría alcanzar nunca.** Serena segura y firme

**-veo que eres una mujer segura de lo que tienes, solo espero que tus convicciones sean firmes niña y no te equivoques, ya que mi hijo se equivoco por ser seducido por tu hermana, ¿quien te dice que este no haga lo mismo?...** neherenia queriendo inyectar su veneno.

**-no soy un idiota señora, si su hijo no supo ver la gran mujer que tengo a mi lado, yo lo se y no pienso perderla por ninguna cualquiera, vamos serena porque el aire huele a basura…** darien enojado

**-cuidado con tus palabras hijo, no vaya a ser cosa, que se te pierda la lengua…** malachyte

**-yo no soy su hijo, maldito asesino, mi padre murió por su culpa…**darien furiosos queriendo abalanzarse contra malachite pero serena lo sostenía con fuerza, y trataba con todo su ser de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

**-¿sabes lo que estas diciendo muchacho? No levantes falsas acusaciones chiba, y menos si no tienes evidencia que lo sostengan, además ni siquiera se quien es tu padre muchacho…** malachite defendiéndose

**-ya basta ustedes dos, este no es lugar para este tipo de discusiones, darien vámonos ya…** serena poniendo orden

**-pero serena, yo he venido en son de paz, y como puedes ver no comencé la discusión, pero cuando quieras chiba, puedes hablar con migo como un hombre civilizado…** malachite queriendo mostrar un lado amable solo por que estaba serena.

Darien solo miraba con odio a malachite, pero decidió irse porque no era ni el lugar ni el momento para arreglar cuentas, tomo a serena de la cintura y se fue, dejando a malachite con un odio profundo al ver quien se llevaba a serena y beryl estaba furiosa, al ver que su hermana estaba ocupando su lugar, aun con el vientre que ya estaba a la vista, por el embarazo, no dejaba de mostrar su desconformidad con la situación.

**-bueno malachite, creo que ya no necesitaras obligarme a seducir a la hija de tomoe, pues ella ya tiene quien la seduzca, ahora déjame en paz a mi madre y a mi…**artemis

**-la mujerzuela de tu madre se lo busco bastardito…** neherenia

**-no llame así a mi madre maldita bruja…**artemis

**-cállense los dos, tu campesino harás lo que te diga o tu madre será historia, beryl que sea la ultima vez que haces algún comentario contra serena, recuerda que tu vida depende de mis planes, ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que el olor a muerto me descomponga…** malachite

Mientras los blackmoon se alejaban serena y darien decidieron caminar, querían hablar de su situación y de que pasaría ahora que sus sentimientos estaban descubiertos,. Iban tomado de las manos con las miradas de ternura que se regalaban, sin saber que desde un vehiculo dos hombres los miraban uno de ellos estaba muy enojado al ver esa situación.

Hola amigos del fic disculpen la demora pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir, desde aquí les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, a los que me dejan rws y los que solo leen en el anonimato, muchas gracias. romina


	16. Chapter 15

HOLA AMIGOS DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO, NO HE PODIDO SEGUIR ESRIBIENDO… AHORA INTENTARE SEGUIR YA QUE A ESTA HISTORIA LE QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS. TAMBIEN VOY APUBLICAR UN NUEVO FIC AS I QUE ESPERO QUE LO LEAN Y LES GUSTE BESOS

**Capitulo 15**

El tiempo fue pasando, dos meses después del entierro de Nicholas, las cosas no habían mejorado, Malachyte había reunido fuerzas para poder tener el control del gobierno de Tokio y había echo alianzas con un grupo de ex combatientes, que querían tomar el control de las fuerzas militares. Por otro lado Tomoe había pedido ayuda a los movimentarios que seguían la lucha junto a Darién, este mismo se había unido a las fuerzas militares para ayudar a su suegro a combatir a los Blackmoon, la gente estaba a favor de Souichi y sus hombres que habían traído justicia a los barrios, pero la oposición no estaba cruzada de brazos y hacían lo que fuera para poder quitar el control del poder a Tomoe como fuera.

En el parque número diez se encontraba una joven rubia sentada en un banco, mirando a una pequeña peli rosa que se columpiaba, cuando fue sorprendida por alguien que le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

**-haber si adivino…mmm… o es mi papá, o mi primo querido Haruka…** serena jugando a adivinar aunque ya sabia quien era.

**-como ¿y tu amado? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de el?...** Darien sorprendido, soltando a serena y sentándose a su lado

**-por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti mi amor. Solo estaba jugando, porque me encanta hacerte enojar…** serena sonriente, abrazando a Darien

**-bueno menos mal amor, ya estaba preocupado…** Darien

**-no te preocupes, que tienes un lugarcito en mi corazón también… no puedo creer la evolución que a tenido Rini después de todo lo que paso, creo que se recuperara muy pronto…** serena

**-es una niña muy fuerte, además la noticia de nuestro casamiento, le ha dado motivos para distraerse…** Darien

**-mi amor ¿sabes, que paso con la joven que rescatamos del lugar?, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle, como protegió a Rini…** serena

**-la joven es hermana de una empleada de malachyte, esta joven se llama kakyu, y su hermana setsuna no pudo defenderla de Rubeus, el se la llevo y la obligo a callar, porque si no la mataría, tuvo un aborto espontáneo, el muy maldito de rubeus la violaba y la tenia como esclava en ese lugar, pero la joven se esta reponiendo y saldrá adelante pronto…** Darien

**-ese animal, ya tuvo su merecido, y lo pagara en el infierno, por tanto daño que hizo, solo que también se nos fue Nicholas, las cosas no tendrían que haber sido así…** serena

**-mi hermano, hizo lo que debía hacer, el ya esta junto a su Rei, ahora hermosa dime ¿pudiste averiguar que es lo que le pasa a mi hermana?, esta tan cambiada, y lo peor es que se desquita con tu primo, no se que le pasa…**Darien preocupado

**- la verdad es que ella no me a dicho mucho, solo se que esta angustiada, deja que hable con ella, y dale tiempo, todo volverá a ser como antes no te preocupes amor…**serena tratando de calmar a Darien

**-SERENA… DARIEN… MIREN COMO BAJO DEL TOBOGAN… MIREN…** Rini gritando entusiasmada

**-te estamos mirando pequeña, hazlo ahora Rini…** grito Darien

Mientras ambos jóvenes cuidaban a la pequeña y hablaban, en otro lugar se encontraba una pareja discutiendo.

**-déjame ayudarte, quiero saber que tienes mi amor, vamos al medico…** Haruka tratando de convencer a Michiru

**-estoy bien, solo fue un mareo, ya paso, ahora vete, porque no quiero ver a nadie…** Michiru nerviosa

**-no me iré hasta que un medico te revise, hace varios días estas mal, has tenido vómitos y esos mareos, ¿Qué me estas ocultando Michiru?...** Haruka preocupado

**-acaso estas sordo, quiero que te largues, vete ya, no quiero volver a verte, Haruka, vete…** Michiru

**-¿Qué, acaso ya no me amas sirena?... no me hagas esto, por favor dime que te pasa, mi amor, solo quiero tu bien…** Haruka

**-si quieres mi bien, sal de mi casa y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra…** Michiru sin mirar a Haruka dándole la espalda.

**-dímelo a la cara, vamos sirena, si es verdad lo que dices, no me des la espalda, enfréntame…** Haruka dejando caer algunas lagrimas traicioneras de sus ojos

**-solo vete ya, VETE, VETE…** Michiru comenzó a gritar y de los mismos nervios cayo desmayada al suelo. Haruka asustado se acerco y pidió ayuda, mientras la levantaba en sus brazos, y la colocaba sobre un sofá, en ese momento llega luna, quien intenta socorrer a su prima.

Luego de un momento, mientras ambos tomaron las medidas necesarias para que Michiru reaccionara, ella vuelve en si, y despierta confundida y mareada.

**-¿Qué me paso?...** Michiru tratando de sentarse.

**-te desmayaste primita, pero que bueno que estaba Haruka a tu lado, el te ayudo…** luna

**-Haruka, por favor vete, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero es lo mejor, por favor…** Michiru implorando

**-lo are sirena, pero volveré, porque se muy bien que tu me amas y que algo te pasa, ahora descansa, te amo…** Haruka dándole un beso en la frente a Michiru y marchándose del lugar muy preocupado. Pero decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta escuchando, sin que las jóvenes se dieran cuenta, ya que necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su chica.

**-me puedes decir ¿Por qué rayos lo trataste así?, y ¿Por qué no vas al medico?, hace días que estas descompuesta todo te da asco, vómitos, mareos, y los desmayos, esto solo indica que estas embarazada… ¿Por qué lo intentas ocultar prima? ¿Qué te pasa?...** luna retando a Michiru

**-ya vasta, por favor… si creo que estoy embarazada… pero no lo quiero…no entiendes, este niño quizás es del perro de Rubeus, no puedo hacerle lago así a Haruka, no lo merece…** Michiru llorando

Cuando de pronto la voz de Haruka la deja pálida y sorprendida.

**-¿porque no lo dijiste?... mi amor, ya no lo ocultes háblame**… Haruka triste

**-creo que ustedes dos deben hablar, permiso…** luna dejando sola a la pareja

**-no podía, y si este niño es de esa bestia, yo estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso aquel día, ¿y si el se aprovecho de mi, mientras estaba desmayada?, no puedo hacer que cargues con esto, no lo soportaría …** Michiru entre lagrimas, entonces al escuchar lo angustiada que se veía su amada el se acerca a ella y se pone de rodillas frente a su novia, coloca su mano en el vientre de la joven y le dice con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

**-aquí dentro esta nuestro pequeño, o pequeña, estoy seguro que el niño que llevas en tu vientre es mío sirena, y si así no lo fuera no habría diferencia, porque lo amaría como mío… ya no llores mi vida, te amo tanto, y no quiero escucharte decir nunca mas que me quieres lejos de tu vida, porque prefiero estar muerto a vivir sin ti… mírame…** (Ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas), **quiero que olvides todo el pasado, nuestro bebe necesitara que estés bien, por favor mi amor, ya no llores, te amo, te amo tanto**…Haruka le decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Michiru, luego comenzó a llenarla de besos y de rodillas se refugio en su regazo para colocar su cabeza en el vientre de la joven, ella sonrío y acaricio el cabello del rubio, su corazón se había desahogado, sabia que el la amaba y ella también, aunque sus dudas y miedos la invadían solo pudo aferrarse a su amado y confiar que todo saldría bien.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Blackmoon

**-quiero que te olvides de serena, ella no quiere saber nada con tigo, estas obsesionado, y no permitiré que arruines mis planes con Tomoe, Artemis será quien se case con ella, ahora cuida a tu esposa y al hijo que esperas después de todo es mi nieto…** gritaba malachyte con rabia a su hijo diamante.

**-esto no se quedara así…**diamante sin decir mas inmerso en furia, le dio la espalda a su padre y se fue en su coche. Malachyte quedo solo en su casa cuando sintió un ruido en el hall, se acerco tomando su arma y con cuidado se dirigió al pasillo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo sorprendió por detrás colocando un arma en su cabeza. Malachyte levanto las manos y soltó su arma.

**-ya solté mi arma, ¿Quién eres, y que quieres?, solo un idiota puede ingresar a mi casa y amenazarme sabiendo quien soy… habla ya…** malachyte con sus manos en alto y nervioso.

**-creo que subestimaste a este idiota tío, pero bueno como vez no soy tan cobarde como creías, pero te diré, este encargo no es personal, aunque me diste la espalda, me pagaran muy bien por este trabajo…** zafiro le decía a su tío mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

**-jajaja… pero miren quien es el que me esta amenazando la cucaracha de mi sobrino, sabes zafiro** (volteándose para quedar frente a su sobrino)**… sabia que eras un estorbo inútil, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a ser un gusano rastrero… **malachyte riéndose de zafiro aprovecho su nerviosismo y en una maniobra lo golpeo, haciendo que este soltara el arma y cayera al piso.

Tomo el arma y le apunto…

**-mírate zafiro, eres como el perro que le muerde la mano a quien le da de comer… habla ya, ¿quien te mando?…** malachyte invirtiendo la situación, ahora era el quien apuntaba a su sobrino. Pero un estruendo, lo hizo soltar el arma y caer de rodillas al piso, se toco el pecho y como si fuera un fantasma su atacante apareció ante el con una rama en sus manos.

**-te dije, que no lograrías tus propósitos quitándome del medio, ves viejo, tu te lo buscaste, no me dejaste otro camino que este…** diamante hablando con frialdad e ironía

**-hijo… ¿por…que?...** fue lo ultimo que pudo decir malachyte y cayo muerto al suelo.

**-¿era tan difícil?, idiota, ahora ayúdame a desordenar un poco todo esto, ya tengo algunas cosas que incriminaran a Chiba…** diamante tirando algunos objetos y poniendo un objeto cerca del cuerpo de su padre, era una boina que usaba Darien, la cual el había perdido. Mientras ellos creaban el ambiente como si hubiera sido una pelea, no sabían que alguien había observado todo, era setsuna que había llegado de hacer compras y no la vieron ingresar, estaba muy asustada y escondida, había visto todo lo que había ocurrido.


	17. capitulo 16

_**hola amigos bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, y les aviso que se acerca el final, muchas gracias por su aguante romi**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

Ella sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, estaba saliendo de un baño, luego de haber compartido toda la tarde junto a Darien y la pequeña Rini. Serena sintió como una inquietante sensación le oprimía el pecho, aunque sin darle importancia a ese presentimiento bajo a la cocina a prepara la cena.

Mientras tanto diamante ya había recurrido a la milicia, Souichi y Haruka habían ido a verificar los hechos, tomando declaraciones, que el mismo diamante invento.

**-mi padre fue victima, de ese carroñero, asesino… al que le has entregado la mano de tu hija, no vengas con lamentos… esta es tu obra Tomoe, te lo advertí, tendrás que vivir con las consecuencia…** diamante en papel de victima

**-hijo las acusaciones que estas haciendo son muy graves, no puedes culpar a nadie si no tienes pruebas, trata de calmarte y deja que hagamos nuestro trabajo…** Souichi intentando calmara diamante

**-si tengo pruebas, acaso no reconoces esto…** (Mostrando la boina de Darien)**…creo que es una evidencia suficiente para que ese mal nacido este preso**… diamante

**-oye, diamante, déjanos trabajar, y no toques nada, porque con cada cosa que toques, estas alterando la evidencia…** Haruka

**-solo les prometo una cosa, mi padre será vengado, y me encargare de que esta ciudad vuelva a ser una ciudad libre de basuras como los Chiba, porque te apueste a que la zorrita de la hermana es igual a el…** diamante provocando a Haruka

Haruka se abalanzo sobre el a los golpes, después de escuchar como diamante insultaba a su novia, Tomoe con la ayuda de sus hombres lograron separarlos, saco a su sobrino a los empujones del lugar.

**-¡quieres calmarte por favor!... no es hora de perder la cabeza, necesito que seas profesional en este momento, sobrino por dios deja tus impulsos aun costado, no le sigas el juego, menos en este momento.** Souichi

**-lo se tío, discúlpame, pero se imbesil insulto a mi mujer, y es algo que no puedo tolerar, además esta culpando a Darien, y los dos sabemos que el no lo hizo, no seria capaza de hacer algo como esto…** Haruka

**-lo se, además malachyte tenia muchos enemigos, entre ellos Darien, pero el vino muy temprano a buscar a serena y Rini, estuvo casi todo el día con ellas, no pudo ser el…dios porque pasa esto ahora, estamos en problemas…** Souichi

**-¿porque dices eso tío?... ¿tengo que alarmarme?...** Haruka

**-Haruka, ahora rodaran nuestras cabezas, pues hace tiempo venían buscando un motivo para sacarnos de nuestro puesto, y ahora lo tienen, ese maldito de Zoicyte nos la tenia jurada, pero malachyte era quien mediaba, ahora simplemente es cuestión de tiempo para que el y sus malditos tomen el poder…** Souichi

**-tío ahora debemos hablar con Darien, es muy urgente que el sepa de que lo están acusando…**Haruka

**-ve tu, yo debo quedarme a buscar pistas, alguien tiene que haber visto algo…** Souichi

Haruka se alejo de la mansión Blackmoon para ir a buscar a Darien, mientras que Souichi se encargo de llamar a los médicos forenses y tomar declaraciones.

**-yo quiero volar alto, como lo hacen los pájaros…**Rini feliz tomada de la mano de Darien y serena

**-pero para volar te hacen falta alas Rini…** Darien sonriente

**-no importan la alas, el padre Kenji dijo que si tengo fe, todo lo que sueño lo puedo hacer, y yo cuando sea grande voy a volar…** Rini

**-bueno el padre Kenji tiene razón pequeña, vas a volar bien alto, pero no te olvides de llevarnos con vos…** serena

**-claro que no, ustedes son como mis papis, y los quiero mucho…** Rini

**-nosotros también Rini, te adoramos, y ¿sabes que mas me gusta hacer?...**Darien

**-¿Qué cosa?...** Rini

**-cosquillas, muchas cosquillas y tengo para ambas…** Darien

Serena y Rini se miraron picaras y salieron corriendo a carcajadas, par no ser atrapadas por Darien que las seguía. Entre risas y juegos llegaron a la casa de Souichi, pero la felicidad se fue tan fugaz, cuando vieron a Haruka, Michiru y luna, con cara de preocupación y malas noticias.

Llevaron a Rini con Molly que también estaba junto a Netflyte y Andrew.

**-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿porque tienen esas caras?...** Darien

**-mataron a malachyte, y te están acusando a ti Darien…** Haruka

**-¡que!...no es posible…** serena incrédula

**-es ridículo, yo no mate a ese tipo, ¿cuando paso todo esto?...** Darien

**-por la mañana, Darien, Diamante te esta culpando a ti, el dice que tiene pruebas que te incriminan, aunque yo se muy bien que ese perro haría lo que fuera por sacarte del medio…** Michiru

**-es imposible, Darien estuvo con migo todo el día, el no es ningún asesino…**Serena

**-eso lo se prima, no tienen que justificarse, ese maldito trama algo grande y entre sus planes estas tu Serena, te quiere a como de lugar, pero para eso debe deshacerse de Darien…** Haruka

**-pues no se que trama, pero yo no me voy a esconder, no hice nada malo, y aunque ese maldito de malachyte merecía morir, no iba a ser yo quien lo decidiera, dios hizo justicia…** Darien seguro

**-Darien, entiendo tu postura, se que no eres un asesino, pero Diamante, te mandara a fusilar, y sabes que lo hará, tienes que huir…** Luna

**-¿Qué?... no, no mi amor, vámonos ya, por favor, no quiero que te maten…** Serena desesperada.

**-no princesa, no puedo cumplir con tu pedido mi amor, perdóname, pero voy a enfrentar lo que sea, para probar mi inocencia…** Darien

**-no… por favor mi amor…** serena llorando y abrazándose a Darien

**-Darien, sabes que no será nada fácil, además, no se si seguiremos a cargo del caso mi tío me lo dijo, no podremos ayudarte, han llegado a la cuidad hombres muy influyentes y son quienes tomaran el control, creo que lo mas sensato es que te lleves a mi prima lejos de aquí…** Haruka

**-y que todos piensen que yo mate a la malachyte, no yo me quedare, no soy un homicida y se va a hacer justicia…** Darien

**-¿y que hay de mi?... ¿Qué hay de nuestros sueños?... quieres que me quede a ver como te fusilan, porque esa maldito no tendrá piedad, ¿acaso no me amas?... **serena indignada

**-claro que te amo, pero no soy un cobarde, y menos un asesino, voy a luchar por mi inocencia, entiende amor, esto es necesario…** Darien

**-eres un mentiroso…no quiero verte, si quieres morir es tu decisión, ya veo en que lugar estoy yo…** serena enojada y muy triste se va a su habitación y se encierra a llorar.

**-serena, por favor…** Darien quiso seguirla pero Michiru lo freno

**-deja que hable yo con ella, es mejor hermano…** Michiru

**-Michiru, por favor, dile que la amo, pero sabes cual es mi deber hermanita…** Darien triste

**-lo are, tranquilo todo saldrá bien…** Michiru abrazando a su hermano, después de eso subió hasta el cuarto de serena para hablar con ella.

Golpeo la puerta de Serena, pero ella no respondió, entonces decidió entrar. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con su mirada perdida, y nublada por las lágrimas. Michiru se sentó a su lado y abrazo a su cuñada.

**-se cuanto amas a mi hermano, y con el mismo dolor que sientes, que me esta apuñalando el corazón te aseguro que confío en mi hermano, no quiero verlo morir, pero se que tiene razón, debe demostrar su inocencia y te necesita a su lado, nos necesita…** Michiru

**-pero Diamante hará lo que sea para destruirlo, yo no podré vivir sin el, no tengo fuerzas, y lo amo tanto que si algo le sucede moriré con el…** serena

**-shhhh… no digas eso, tenemos que tener fe, necesitamos enviarle toda nuestra energía, porque lucharemos a su lado, no lo dejaremos solo…**Michiru

**-si pudiera hablar con diamante, quizás si yo…** Serena pero es interrumpida

**-ni lo pienses, Darien prefiere morir a verte en brazos de ese demonio, no vuelvas a decir algo así serena…** Michiru reprendiéndola

Luego de una charla extensa, Michiru pudo lograr que serena recapacitara, bajaron a cenar junto con los demás. Souichi había llegado a su casa, y con él venia Artemis hijo menor de malachyte, quien le había pedido una reunión urgente.

**-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?...** luna alterada

**-tranquila luna, el vino en son de paz, tiene muchas dudas sobre a muerte de su padre y no cree que haya sido Darien…** Souichi

**-entonces, ¿el puede declarar a favor de mi hermano?...** Michiru esperanzada

**-o ¡quizás quiera hundirlo! No se olviden de que es un Blackmoon, y por lo tanto no es trigo limpio…** Luna desconfiada


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Un pequeño grano de esperanza albergaba en la sala de Souichi, después de que el mismo, Artemis, viniera a decirle que creía en la inocencia de Darien.

**-yo vi llegar a Zafiro muy nervioso, se que mi padre fue un monstruo, pero nunca desearía su muerte, y soy testigo de que Darien no estuvo en mi casa, porque cuando pase por la plaza lo vi junto a su hija señor Tomoe, esto fue una trampa, y no dudo de que Diamante este involucrado en todo esto…** Artemis

**-y ¿Qué ganas tu defendiendo a mi primo?...** Luna

**-no soy ningún interesado, me juzgas sin siquiera conocerme, no soy como diamante y malachyte, talvez sea su hijo no reconocido, pero mi madre me educo bien, en la humildad y decencia, por eso estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto…** Artemis

**-tranquila prima, el esta siendo sincero, démosle un voto de confianza, además es nuestra única esperanza…** Michiru

**-Zoicyte ya esta en la ciudad, debemos armar la defensa urgente, mis abogados están trabajando, necesitamos sostener nuestra coartada…** Souichi

**-tío, creo que Zoicyte nos lleva la delantera, ya están aquí en la puerta…** Haruka mirando por la ventana

El sonido del golpeteo advirtió a todos en la casa que era cierto, que Zoicyte venia por Darien. Los nervios se apoderaron de todos, pero Tomoe no tuvo otro remedio que abrir la puerta.

**-general, que sorpresa verlo, lo creía refugiado en un geriátrico para ex combatientes…** Zoicyte

**-bueno parece que los años te han convertido en un ser mas desagradable de ver, por supuesto no me sorprende para nada verte…** Souichi

**-que bueno, que las cosas no han cambiado viejo amigo, y veo que has escalado alto, pero como todo tiene un final, es un placer informarte que has sido relevado de tu cargo, las fuerzas armadas consideraron que te has vuelto muy débil para tomar decisiones, yo diría senil…** Zoicyte

**-no permitiré que un genocida insulte a mi tío…** Haruka enojado se abalanza contra zoicyte pero Tomoe lo detiene.

**-OH, tu sobrino, idéntico a su madre, no te sulfures que también traigo la misma noticia para ti, como tu honorable tío estas relevado…**Zoicyte

**-Bueno, sin mas buenas noticias que dar, solo me queda esperar a que llamen a Chiba, no piensen ocultarlo, porque sabemos que aquí esta, y con tu hermosa hija…** Zoicyte

**-necesitas una orden de arresto, no te lo puedes llevar así no mas…** Michiru

-**pero que malos modales preciosa, como veras aquí las tengo, y ¿porque lo digo en plural?, porque sus hermosos antecedentes señorita Chiba, la hacen una criminal y bueno traigo una orden de arresto también para usted…**Zoicyte

**-¡que!... ni se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi mujer, no lo permitiré…**Haruka como loco se soltó del agarre de su tío y tomo del cuello a Zoicyte, pero sus guardias lo golpearon con macanas dejándolo mal herido en el suelo, Michiru desesperada se acerco hasta Haruka que estaba sangrando.

**-ya estoy demasiado impaciente, arréstenla ahora…** grito Zoicyte

**-no toquen a mi hermana malditos, ella es inocente…**Darien en defensa de Michiru

**-lo siento señor Chiba, tanto usted como su bella hermanita son delincuentes y deben pagar, quizás ella se salve del castigo, pero le aseguro que me encargare de que usted pague por la muerte de Blackmoon…**Zoicyte amenazando…**llévenselos…**

Arrestaron a Darien y Michiru y se los llevaban a prisión, Serena entre llantos gritaba para que nos lo lleven, estaba sujetada por Tomoe, quine con mucho dolor no podía hacer nada, mientras que Haruka estaba sin fuerzas muy mal herido en el piso, sin poder pararse, luna se quedo a su lado, junto con Andrew, mientras veía como se llevaban a su mujer.

Molly corrió a sostener a serena, que después de tanta desesperación, sufrió un colapso nervioso que a desvaneció.

Después de esa noche la calma no volvió, ya habían pasado tres semanas y las cosas no mejoraban, los jueces aun no tenían un veredicto para Darien, quien se encontraba exiliado y no tenia derecho a visitas, solo su abogado.

Michiru estaba con pérdidas, la habían llevado a sanidad y la tenían en reposo, ya que su embarazo venia complicada, y no dejaban que tuviera visitas.

**-quiero ver a mi mujer, ella esta mal, necesita estar en un hospital, déjenme pasar a verla…**Haruka nervioso

**-lo siento la reclusa esta incomunicada…**un oficial a cargo

**-a mi nadie me va a prohibir que la vea, tengo derechos…** Haruka abriendo se paso para ver a Michiru

**-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, señor Tenoh sabe muy bien como son las leyes, no busque que lo metamos preso por desacato a la autoridad…**Zoicyte

**-solo quiero ver a Michiru, hace tres semanas que esta incomunicada, tengo mis derechos…** Haruka

**-bien, lo dejare pasar pero solo 5 minutos, mire que estoy siendo considerado… dejen que pase, pero vigílenlos…** zoicyte dando ordenes

Haruka puede pasar a ver a Michiru escoltado por la guardia. En la plaza numero 10 se encontraba serena muy triste, sentada en un banco sin mirara nada mas que al vacío. Cuando a su lado se sienta Diamante.

**-no me gusta verte así serena, no mereces este sufrimiento y menos por ese asesino…** diamante

**-Darien no es ningún asesino, el no mato a tu padre y te pido que me dejes sola…** serena mirándolo con odio

**-no puedo dejarte sola, tu fuiste siempre la mujer que ame y te demostrare que Chiba es culpable, yo aun te amo serena…** diamante

**-si me hubieras amado, jamás te hubieras acostado y embarazado a mi hermana, no me hables de amor porque de amor no sabes nada…** serena

**-¿Qué no se nada? Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por ti, y no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe, escúchame bien serena tu serás mía, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, además vete olvidando de Chiba, porque le quedan los días contados, a menos que me des algo que haga que yo considere salvarle la vida…** diamante sujetando a serena del brazo con rudeza

**-¿Qué quieres de mi?...** serena con dificultad ya que diamante la esta lastimando

**-que seas mi esposa, te entregues a mi así le perdonare la vida Chiba…** diamante queriendo besarla

**-suelta a mi hija en este momento maldito…**Tomoe

**-tranquilo Souichi, solo hablaba con serena, pero no te preocupes ya dije lo que tenia que decir ahora me retiro, con su permiso…** diamante arrogante se marcha

Serena se arroja a los brazos de su padre llorando.

**-tranquila hija, ¿Qué quería ese maldito?...** Tomoe

**-me quiere a mi a cambio de la vida de Darien papá…**serena muy angustiada

**-no te preocupes mi amor, yo no permitiré que ese bastardo te toque un pelo y te prometo que a Darien no le pasara nada…** Souichi

En la cárcel

**-sirena, como te sientes, te han hecho algo, dímelo por favor…** Haruka abrazando a Michiru con desesperación

**-estoy bien mi amor, solo son unas punzadas…** (Hablando con dolor)… **¿tu como estas? Te extrañe tanto**… Michiru muy pálida y débil.

**-yo estoy bien amor, pero tu necesitas un medico, no estas bien…**Haruka preocupado

**-tengo frío…** Michiru casi sin habla hasta perder el conocimiento, Haruka la tomo en sus brazos desesperado y sintió humedad en sus manos, al mirarla con cuidado de no soltara a su mujer observo sangre y llamo a gritos aun medico, uno de los guardias corrió a buscar al medico mientras el otro se quedo custodiando.

Cuando el medico llego sacaron a Haruka a empujones ya que el no quería apartarse de su novia, al ver que ella no reaccionaba decidieron llevarla aun hospital, y Haruka siguió la ambulancia en el auto de su tío.

Mientras que en la casa Blackmoon Beryl estaba con setsuna, que le curaba las heridas después de que diamante le había dado una golpiza. Beryl estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo y ni siquiera por si situación diamante se compadecía.

**-señora beryl, estos moretones son muy profundos, no podré cubrirlos, usted debería de huir, temo que algo terrible le pase…** setsuna

**-setsuna, esto es un castigo lo merezco por haber sido tan maldita con mi hermana, si escapo el me encontrara y me matara, trata de tapar las heridas, no podemos hacer mas…** beryl lamentándose

**-diamante es un maldito, mire lo que le hizo a usted y lo que fue capaz de hacerle a su padre, no merece perdón de dios…** setsuna

**-¿Qué? ¿Diamante mato a malachyte?...** beryl sacando conclusiones


	19. Chapter 18

_hola amigos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y les comento que se acerca el final de esta historia, gracias a los que la siguen..._

**Capitulo 18**

Después de las palabras de Setsuna, no era difícil armar cabos sueltos y Beryl aunque tenia sus sospechas no había podido llegar a la verdad si no hasta ahora, que la empleada de los Blackmoon había hablado de mas.

**-no, señora yo no quise decir eso, no me haga caso, yo no vi nada…** Setsuna asustada

**-tranquila mujer, no me tienes que engañar, no te preocupes que yo deseo tanto como tu que ese bastardo de diamante pague una a una lo que nos ha hecho...**Beryl

**-pero señora si el se entera de que yo vi todo, me matara a mi y a mi hermana…**Setsuna

**-tranquilízate de una buena vez, yo no soy un monstruo, quizás tome malas decisiones, envidiaba a mi medio hermana, estaba celosa, pero comprendí que el odio lo único que me trajo, es esta vida de desdichas y amargura, y ahora esta mi hijo aquí dentro de mi y no quiero que el día de mañana se avergüence de mi, así que seca esas lagrimas y actúa normal, que yo me encargare de Diamante y la bruja de su madre…** Beryl

**-esta bien señora, cuídese voy a hacer lo que usted diga, y se que Dios hará justicia…** Setsuna

Cuando Setsuna se fue , Beryl se quedo pensando en lo que haría, debía actuar rápido ya que sabia que Diamante intentaría cualquier cosa contra Darien y su hermana, al fin después de vivir todo ese sufrimiento junto a los Blackmoon estaba arrepentida de su comportamiento y era hora de redimirse con un acto noble y justo. Aunque estaba muy adolorida por los golpes que Diamante le daba, se maquillo y arreglo para ir a hablar con Tomoe y decir lo que sabía. Pero fue en vano porque no lo encontró en su casa, entonces tuvo que volver hasta la mansión y esperar otra oportunidad.

Mientras que por otro lado, Serena había conseguido una orden para poder ver a Darien, estaba con Luna, quien se había vuelto su guarda espalda.

**-Darien, mi amor, ¿que te han hecho? mira como estas, dios mío**… Serena llorando al ver a Darien todo golpeado.

**-estoy bien princesa, no podrán conmigo estos malditos, no llores por favor**… Darien

**-te han dejado como colador primo, la pagaran caro…** Luna furiosa

**-Luna, deja todo como esta, no quiero involucrar a nadie mas, quiero que se queden tranquilos pero atentos, yo voy a salir de aquí, ¿Cómo esta Michiru, ya la dejaron en libertad?...** Darien

**-no, aun no nos dejan verla, pero Haruka fue a verla hoy, el dijo que no se iba a mover hasta verla…bueno yo los dejo solo ya que tienen poco tiempo, te espero afuera Serena, primo todo saldrá bien…**Luna

**-gracias prima, ve no mas…** Darien

Luego que luna se apartara, Serena y Darien se quedaron solos tomados de la mano, ya que las rejas le impedían estar del todo juntos…

**-tengo tanto miedo mi amor, mira como te han golpeado, tenemos que huir, irnos lejos de aquí…** serena entre lagrimas

**-ya mi amor, quédate tranquila, estoy seguro que pronto saldré de aquí, se va a hacer justicia y estaremos juntos…** Darien

**-se termino el horario de visita, vamos saliendo…** un oficial

**-te amo, mi amor pronto volveremos a estar juntos…** Darien

**-promételo…**Serena acariciando el rostro de su amado

**-mi amor no hace falta, que lo prometa, todo saldrá bien confía en mi…** Darien besando sus mejillas con amor

**-solo promételo por favor así me quedo tranquila…**Serena insistiendo

**-lo prometo ahora ve, yo estaré bien…** Darien muy tierno

Por otro lado, en un hospital publico se encontraba Haruka desesperado buscando por todos los pasillos a Michiru, pero nadie le daba información, el había perdido de vista la ambulancia, pero en la cárcel le habían dicho que traerían a su mujer a este hospital.

**-quiero saber donde esta Michiru Chiba, en la cárcel me dijeron que la traerían aquí, ellos salieron con la ambulancia para este lugar, no me diga que no sabe…** Haruka alterado

**-discúlpeme señor, pero no hemos recibido ninguna paciente penitenciaria, quizás sea otro hospital señor…** un encargado de la sala de espera

**-no, eso es imposible, ellos salieron para acá, fíjese bien llame al director del hospital, alguien tiene que saber algo…**Haruka

Después de la insistencia de Tenoh los encargados del hospital, buscaron en sus fichas, si tenían el nombre de Michiru, pero no encontraron nada, llamaron a la penitencieria, para preguntar si habían derivado alguna paciente, y lo negaron todo…

**-disculpe señor, soy el director del hospital, le informo que no encontramos ninguna paciente con ese nombre y llamamos a la penitencieria y ellos no reportaron ninguna derivación al hospital, lo sentimos…** El hombre encargado que fue directamente a hablar con Haruka

**-esto no puede ser… Michiru…**Haruka tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, desesperado, y con un mal presentimiento, decidió salir del hospital e ir a buscar a su tío, necesitaba ayuda, su mujer no estaba en ningún sitio y lo peor es que en la cárcel habían negado que ella salio del allí. Subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha, estuvo un rato dando vueltas sin saber a donde ir, cuando por la calle reconoció a Seiya, muy misterioso que recibía algo de Zafiro, en la oscuridad de la noche. Se detuvo en un lugar oculto, observando a los hombres, cuando Seiya se fue, vio a Zafiro que se había quedado esperando en una camioneta, cuando de repente llego la misma ambulancia que había seguido desde la cárcel y que perdió en el camino. De la misma se bajan dos hombres que traen desmallada a Michiru y la suben a la camioneta de Zafiro, este les entrega algo y se va con la chica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Haruka lo sigue desde lejos y muy cuidadoso de que Zafiro no se de cuenta.

Conducen un largo rato hasta llegar a una casona antigua cerca de un campo pesquero, zafiro se detiene, y llama alguno de sus hombres para que le ayuden a bajar a Michiru.

Haruka se oculta tras unas chatarras oxidadas, pero alguien le pone un arma en la cabeza.

**-no tendrías que haber venido hasta aquí…** una vos conocida le dijo apuntándole

Mientras tanto en Tokio:

Casa de Blackmoon

Setsuna fue a abrir la puerta, porque habían llamado, cuando abre ve a Souichi, quien viene con sus abogados…

**-hola señorita setsuna, he venido a hablar con el señor Zoicyte y con diamante, puedes avisarle que hemos llegado…**

**-si por supuesto pasen…** setsuna cortés

**-pero miren quien viene a visitarme, y avenido rodeado de moscardones, ¿se puede saber que quieres Tomoe?...** Zoicyte

**-a mi tampoco me alegra verte zoicyte, así que iré al grano, vengo a pedirte explicaciones de porque han s dictado sentencia, si mi defendido no ha tenido juicio alguno…** Tomoe

**-porque fue un juicio a puertas cerradas, se lo declaro culpable, y me ordenaron su pronta ejecución, no veo que puedas hacer algo al respecto, o ¿ya te olvidaste de que estoy a cargo yo?...**Zoicyte

**-eso es ilegal, Darien tiene derecho a un juicio justo, y aquí están mis abogados, y una apelación para que el juicio sea realizado, y le de la posibilidad a mi cliente, poder defenderse…** Tomoe mostrando los papeles

**-aquí tienes mi respuesta…** Zoicyte, rompiendo los papeles... **quizás tu cliente sufra un pequeño accidente y no llegue al juicio.**

**-¿lo estas amenazando?...** Souichi

**-no, solo pienso, en esa cárcel hay muchos asesinos como el y quizás en un descuido termine siendo un manjar para los buitres, esas cosas siempre pasan en una prisión…** Zoicyte

**-si a Darien le pasa algo, ten muy seguro, que la pagaras…** Souichi

**-veo que llego en buena hora, ¿Qué esta pasando?...** Neherenia

**-lo que tiene que pasar, y ahora que estamos frente a Tomoe, voy a decir la verdad…** Beryl, quien bajaba las escaleras

**-¿de que estas hablando mujerzuela?, vete a tu habitación…**Neherenia

**-cállate de una buena vez maldita bruja, ahora es mi turno de hablar…** Beryl

**-señorita beryl piense en su bebe, por favor no me haga esto…** Setsuna asustada

**-estoy pensando en mi hijo, y por el hago esto Setsuna…**Beryl

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?...** Diamante quien acababa de entrar a su casa

**-bien ahora si estamos todo, y que bueno para que todos sepan quien mato a Malachyte, quien fue el perro asesino que lo mato a traición…** Beryl

**-cállate maldita, vete a tu cuarto, no le hagan caso esta loca…** Diamante enfurecido

**-nunca mas me callare, es hora de que todos sepan lo poco hombre que eres, que le pagaste a tu primo para que matara a Malachyte, pero como el muy cretino es tan cobarde como tu, tuviste que matarlo tu mismo, pero te salio tan mal, que no te diste cuenta de que alguien te estaba observando…** Beryl

**-cállate maldita perra, ahora veraz si no soy un hombre…** Diamante que se lanzo sobre beryl y la agarro del cuello para asfixiarla…

**-SUELTALA YA, Diamante, ¿Qué esta diciendo tu mujer? Explícalo…** Zoicyte

**-es una víbora mentirosa, no le crean ni una palabra…** Diamante

**-es verdad, y puedo demostrarlo…** Beryl casi sin habla

**-dinos Beryl, no te calles, que no permitiré que este espantapájaros te dañe…** Souichi

**-tu no dirás nada, porque yo te matare…** Diamante

**-CAYATE YA, deja que hable…** Neherenia

**-yo lo vi todo señora, su hijo mato al señor Malachyte con su arma…** Setsuna al ver el estado de Beryl, se animo a decir la verdad…


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Las confecciones declaradas fueron un desencadenante de problemas para Diamante, quien se vio entre la espada y la pared. Su desesperación fue más que evidente ante los ojos de tantos testigos.

**-yo lo vi todo señora, su hijo mato al señor Malachyte con su arma…** Setsuna al ver el estado de Beryl, se animo a decir la verdad…

**-No, eso no es posible, hijo mío dime que esta muerta de hambre esta mintiendo…** Neherenia

**-ella no miente, y no es ninguna muerta de hambre, su hijo es un asesino, el mato a malachyte…** Beryl confirmando

-**CALLATE MALDITA PERRA…** Diamante desesperado sacando un arma y tomando del brazo a Beryl… ¡**CALLENSEN TODOS!, si yo mate al perro de mi padre, me quería sacar del medio, no tuve otra opción….**

**-hijo por dios, ¿en que te has convertido?...** Neherenia

**-soy lo que siempre quisiste que fuera madre un perro como todos ustedes, pero si caigo me llevare unos cuanto conmigo, empezando por esta zorra…** Diamante

**-baja el arma diamante, vas a herir a alguien…** Souichi

-eres tan patético diamante, y pensar que puse expectativas sobre ti, no eres mas que un niñito faldero, entrégate ya, no ves que estas haciendo el ridículo, no podrás escapar… Zoicyte

-no, yo ya estoy quemado… ¿zoicyte acaso me temes?, este jueguito no lo comencé yo, pero si lo voy a terminar. Camina maldita, tú vienes conmigo y mas vale que nadie me siga o la mato… diamante, llevándose a la fuerza a beryl y amenazando con su arma.

-no diamante deja a beryl esta embarazada, es tu propio hijo el que lleva en su vientre… Souichi, pero diamante no escuchaba razones y subió a su vehiculo con beryl, llevándosela a toda marcha.

Souichi y zoicyte decidieron seguirlo en sus vehículos, junto con algunos hombres.

Mientras que en un campo pesquero

**-no tendrías que haber venido hasta aquí…** una vos conocida le dijo apuntándole

**-Andrew, ¿tu también?...** Haruka dándose vuelta con cuidado

**-lo siento, como veraz, el dinero es mas atractivo que una causa que no tendrá buen fin…**Andrew

**-y por eso te vendiste, has caído tan bajo…**Haruka

**-¿bajo?, no amigo, yo no diría eso viendo que tengo en mis manos el poder y tu estas en desventaja, Michiru es un caso perdido, ella cotiza muy caro para quienes la quieren y bueno, tendrás que morir, pero no te preocupes lo are rápido…** Andrew hablando sin darse cuenta de que Haruka tenía en su zapato una navaja, con la cual le lanzo una patada provocándole un corte profundo en el brazo haciendo que suelte el arma…

**-nunca aprendiste a ser rápido Andrew, si vas a matar a alguien no le das explicaciones, ahora te prometo que tendrás un lindo pabellón…** Haruka dándole un golpe en la cara para desmayarlo, rasgo su camisa y se quito el cinturón del pantalón para amarrarlo y dejarlo escondido e inconciente en le piso.

Luego de dejara a Andrew, se dirigió a la casona, estaba custodiada por varios hombres, había tomado el arma de Andrew y fue ocultándose por los pasadizos para no ser visto, golpeo a uno de los guardias con la culata del revolver, y lo oculto, lo desarmo y siguió por los pasillos, hasta que escucho el grito de Michiru, quien estaba en una habitación custodiada por dos hombres, sin esperar mas salio de su escondite y les disparo, el ruido de los disparo atrajo a los demás hombres quienes comenzaron a disparar y una de las balas le dio a Haruka en el estomago, haciendo que su sangre comenzara a brotar, abrió la puerta con mucha prisa y vio a su novia en una cama muy mal.

**-Michiru, mi amor ya estoy aquí**… Haruka abrazándola

**-Haruka…viniste…**Michiru sin fuerzas

**-nunca te dejaría mi vida… te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, ahora no te duermas mi amor, abre tus ojos, debes de ser fuerte…** Haruka tomando en sus brazos a Michiru, al mirar la ropa de la joven y verla llena de sangre comprobó su temor.

**-nuestro hijo… no resistió… perdóname… lo siento… no lo pude defender…** Michiru entre llantos contándole que había perdido el bebe.

**-no llores sirena, no fue tu culpa…no fue tu culpa…**Haruka destrozado al escuchar el dolor de su novia, saliendo con ella en brazos por una puerta que daba a otro pasillo.

Llevaba mucha prisa ya que varios hombres lo seguían, aunque estaba herido no se iba a dar por vencido, vio a unos hombres afuera y dejo a Michiru en el piso, para eliminar e esos hombres. Mientras tanto Zafiro había dado el alerta a sus hombres de buscarlo, el debía irse a ver a diamante que lo estaría esperando en el campo, entonces les dejo encargado a sus hombres que mataran a Haruka.

Haruka tomo nuevamente a su novia en brazos y quiso salir a fuera pero recibo otro disparo en el hombro, y callo al piso.

**-mi amor, estas herido…no lo lograremos, tengo miedo…**Michiru llorando desesperada

**-no digas eso mi amor…si lo lograremos…te prometí que te haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo…mírame sirena, te amo…**Haruka con dificultad por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo, pero con la suficiente fuerza para no permitir que Michiru pierda la fe.

En ese instante se escuchan más tiros pero como si fuera una terrible guerra a fuera, Artemis junto con Netflyte y Luna había seguido el auto de Haruka y estaban allí para defenderlo.

**-¿recuerdas aquel día que te bese solo con soplos de aire?...** Haruka

**-si, nunca lo olvidaría…**Michiru acariciando al mejilla de su amado

**-te prometí con ellos, que seria como el aire para ti, como tu serias el agua que saciaría mi sed sirena…**Haruka besando la mano de Michiru con ternura

**-te amo…te amo tanto…perdóname pero hace mucho frío…no se si pueda resistir mas amor…** Michiru temblando por causa de la fiebre que le había causado la infección del aborto.

**-claro que resistirás, no te duermas sirena, por favor mantén tus ojos abiertos… sirena…** Haruka tratando de hacer que Michiru no se duerma.

Por otro lado de Tokio un vehiculo va a mucha velocidad, en el se encuentran diamante y beryl, ella a comenzado a tener dolores de parto, esta muy asustada y decide lanzarse sobre diamante para que el detenga el vehiculo, esto hace que el pierda el control del vehiculo, sacándolo del camino y haciéndolo ir contra un árbol dejándolos oculto en la oscuridad de la noche. Los demás vehículos pasaron al rato, pero siguieron de largo sin percatarse del accidente.

Beryl, tenia una gran herida en su brazo, salio con mucha dificultad del vehiculo, pero rompió fuente y los dolores de parto comenzaron a atacarla, haciendo que pegara un grito muy desgarrador.

Diamante estaba desmallado dentro del vehiculo, y beryl no quería quedarse cerca de el, no tuvo otra opción que arrastrarse con mucho dolor, para alerce lo mas lejos posible.

Un hombre había escuchado el grito de beryl, y decidió socorrerla.

**-tranquila hija, vengo a ayudarte…**el hombre

**-hay, mi bebe… ya viene… por favor aléjeme de aquí, no quiero que ese hombre nos encuentre…** beryl entre gritos

**-no te preocupes yo te ayudare, soy el padre Kenji, y estamos muy cerca de la mansión Tomoe, apóyate en mi hija…** el padre

**-¿Tomoe?... el padre de serena, ¿usted lo conoce?, yo soy la hermana… de serena…** beryl muy agitada

**-que bueno es conocerte, ahora vamos rápido porque tu bebe ya no quiere esperar…** Kenji llevando a Beryl.

Cuando llego a la mansión Fiore, corrió a su encuentro cargo a beryl en brazos y la llevo a la habitación más cercana, mientras que el padre le pidió a Hotaru que pusiera a hervir agua caliente y le trajera unas mantas limpias.

El parto no duro mucho tiempo, beryl tuvo una pequeña bien saludable, con la ayuda de los huérfanos y del padre Kenji.

**-Es hermosa beryl, y es muy parecida a ti solo que su cabello es plateado…** Kenji mostrándole la beba a Beryl

**-es muy bella, démela padre…**Beryl pidiéndola con ansiedad

**-¿Cómo la llamaras?...**Kenji

**-Hikary, porque ella es la luz de mi vida…** Beryl emocionada

**-un nombre muy significativo y hermoso, dios te ha entregado un tesoro Beryl…** Kenji

**-lo se padre, aunque se que no lo merezco, prometo ser una mejor persona por ella…** Beryl muy triste al recordar sus errores

**-no es momento de tristezas hija, hoy comienza tu nueva vida, no la desaproveches**… Kenji

**-por supuesto que no la desaprovechare padre…hola preciosa, soy tu mami…** Beryl hablándole a su hija con dulzura.

En el campo donde diamante se ubicaba, y quien ahora se estaba despertando, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con alguien conocido que le apuntaba con un arma.


	21. Chapter 20

perdon por el retraso pero aqui el penultimo capitulo espero que les guste

**Capitulo 20**

Después de 15 días, las cosas en Tokio habían empeorado. Zoicyte se negaba a dejar en libertad a Darien, habían cerrado varias fabricas textiles, y la gente estaba pasando por una crisis desesperante, muchos habían optado por irse de Tokio a vivir lejos donde la crisis no los alcanzara, pero los que se quedaban estaban peleando por sus derechos, algunos rebeldes habían comenzado con los saqueas, algunos robaban comida pero otros saqueaban cosas sin sentidos, como acto vandálico.

Tomoe, junto con Serena, Luna y Artemis seguían buscando la manera de poder liberar a Darien, Beryl había decidido quedarse en la casa de Souichi con Molly, el padre Kenji su pequeña beba, Fiore y los niños huérfanos.

Michiru y Haruka estaban recuperándose, aunque la joven estaba aun muy débil por la infección que se había pegado, permanecía internada en el hospital, Haruka no se movía de su lado. El estaba vendado y tenía dificultad para mover su brazo pero su herida estaba curando.

**-hola…**con debilidad Michiru

**-hola, sirena, al fin despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado amor…** Haruka acariciando el rostro de Michiru.

**-¿cuanto tiempo, estuve dormida?…**Michiru

**-hace mas de una semana, entraste en coma, pero ya volviste, sabia que volverías…** Haruka

**-fuiste tu quien me trajo, tu voz, tus susurros de amor, tu aliento, no dejaste que me fuera…**Michiru dejando caer lagrimas

**-no te iba a permitir que me dejaras, te juro que iría a buscarte hasta el mas allá, con tal de no perderte, te necesito, no podría vivir sin ti, tu eres el agua que sacia mi sed amor, y sin ti no soy nada… te amo tanto…**Haruka besando las lagrimas de Michiru con dulzura

**-no será necesario, que vallas pelear con Dios, el me dejo quedarme un tiempo mas a tu lado, me dijo que mi héroe estaba echo un mar de lagrimas y que estaba muy descuidado, algo despeinado y harapiento… ¿Cómo podría dejar que tu te convirtieras en un mendigo?...**Michiru bromeando

**-así, con que eso te dijo Dios, bueno puede ser, estoy algo descuidado, pero ahora que estas aquí no permitirás que ande así ¿verdad?... ¿pero si fuera un mendigo me amarías igual?...** Haruka cariñoso

**-te amaría como mendigo, así como te ame cuando eras el comandante de las mujerzuelas Blackmoon… pero mas te amo por todo lo que eres…** Michiru

**-yo también, y mira en lo que me has convertido en un hombre sensible, parezco un trapo de piso, espero que nadie este tomando fotografías de esto…**Haruka

**-eres muy tierno amor…quizás nuestro bebe…el abría sido tan parecido a ti, abría tenido tus ojos, tu mirada… tenia que ser mas fuerte para el, no pude protegerlo, lo siento tanto…**Michiru con mucho dolor.

**-ya mi amor, no fue tu culpa, sabes que no fue tu culpa, ahora debes ponerte bien, ya no pienses en todo lo que paso…** Haruka

**-¿y mi hermano, como esta?, ¿pudo salir?...** Michiru recordando la situación de su hermano.

Haruka hizo una pausa suspirando y no tuvo mas remedio que contarle a su mujer lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la ciudad de Tokio la gente estaba haciendo protesta y la situación ya estaba fuera de control, Zoicyte había recibido ordenes del gobierno de hacer lo necesario para contener la situación, mientras que el juez le había dado la orden de liberar a Chiba, el sin mas remedio debía obedecer pero no quería cumplir con esa orden…

**-no dejen de protestar compañeros, estos malditos no nos pueden intimidar, porque somos el pueblo… **Luna alentando a los protestantes que marchaban en protesta.

**-Luna, el juez ya dio la orden para que liberen a tu primo, vamos para allá, debemos llevar la multitud a la cárcel, parece que zoicyte no lo quiere soltar…** Netflyte

**-el debe de soltarlo, es una orden…** Artemis

**-si no quiere soltarlo lo obligaremos… ahora compañeros nuestro guía nos necesita marchemos a liberarlo, que Darien Chiba se liberado, marchemos por Rei, marchemos por Nicholas, marchemos por todos los que han caído y no han encontrado justicia…** Luna incitando a la multitud.

En el hospital

**-no mi amor, necesitas recuperarte por favor quédate en cama… **Haruka tratando de detener a Michiru

**-lo siento amor, pero mi hermano me necesita, nos necesita, no hay marcha atrás, si quieres que este bien ayúdame a salir…**Michiru incorporándose

**-esta bien, no hay quien te gane a ti amor…pero te quedas a mi lado…** Haruka ayudándola a bajar a la cama resignado por la terquedad de su novia.

En la oficina de la cárcel

**-exijo la liberación de mi cliente, el juez ordeno que así se hiciera**… Tomoe hablando con Zoicyte

**-si, el juez lo ordeno pero resulta que deben pasar 24 horas para liberarlo… leyes son leyes…**Zoicyte

**-lo haces adrede verdad, ¿lo estas disfrutando?... sabes muy bien que no te queda mucho tiempo en ese asiento, pero bueno la justicia siempre llega…** Tomoe

**-muy bien, así que estas esperando a que me bajen, como todo un carroñero para tomar mi lugar, eres tan patético Tomoe, pero no te preocupes que el delincuente de tu yerno saldrá en unos instantes…**Zoicyte

La multitud se viene acercando hasta el penal, y serena se topa con ellos en el camino, decide unirse a la causa…

Tomoe sale del penal a la puerta a ver lo que pasa a fuera. Mientras zoicyte ordena traer a Darien para liberarlo.

Al ver el alboroto se sorprende por tantos manifestantes y ordena a sus hombres a crear una cadena para impedir que cualquier rebelde pase.

Mientras tanto en uno de los edificios se encuentran dos hombres uno de ellos tiene un rifle con mira en la puerta del penal, esta preparado para disparar…

**-estas seguro de esto Diamante…**Zafiro

**-vos me dijiste aquel día, cuando me sacaste del auto, que ellos habían ganado…pero yo puedo cambiar el final…** Diamante recordando que quien le salvo la vida fue su primo, le estaba apuntando con un arma cuando el despertó, pero solo jugaba con el, luego lo saco del vehiculo antes de que explotara y todos lo dieran por muerto.

Tomoe sale al encuentro de su hija y los manifestantes. Zoicyte hace salir a sus hombres a fuera apuntando con sus armas a los manifestantes, mientras crean un vallado alrededor del portón principal…

Michiru y Haruka llegan al lugar tomados de la mano, buscando a Luna y los demás entre la multitud…

**-señores, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?...** Zoicyte irónico

**-sabes muy bien a que venimos perro, suelta a Darien en este instante…** Luna

Michiru al escuchar la voz de luna se apresura entrando entre el grupo, empujando con desesperación.

**-oye maldito suelta ya a mi hermano…**grito acercándose uno de los policías pero este se siente amenazado y empuja a Michiru hacia atrás, Haruka al ver esto golpea al soldado y los hombres de zoicyte comienzan a reprimir. La gente se defiende con lo que tiene. Gritos y golpes entre polvo solo puede escucharse, cuando Serena cae al suelo, y logra ver algo que llama su atención en el balcón de un edificio. Descubre a Diamante que esta apuntando hacia la puerta del penal.

En ese instante estaba asomando Darien, quien era escoltado por los guardias de seguridad…


End file.
